SEARCHING FOR HER PRINCE
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: KAIHUN REMAKE, GS. Chapter 8 END. Lady Oh Sehun dikirim ke Amerika oleh negaranya untuk bertemu dengan pria bernama Wu Jongin yang di duga sebagai Pangeran Penwyck yang tertukar saat bayi. Namun, di tengah pencariannya, ia bertemu dengan pemuda tampan yang membuatnya terpesona bernama Kim Kai. Berhasilkah Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin ?
1. Chapter 1

SEARCHING FOR HER PRINCE

Cast : KaiHun

Rated : T

Warning : Untuk penyesuaian karakter Sehun, ff ini aku bikin GS

Ini remake dari novel karya Karen Rose Smith dengan judul yang sama, aku hanya mengubah nama sesuai cast.

Killa8894

.

.

.

 _Summary_

 _Lady Oh Sehun dikirim ke Amerika oleh negaranya untuk bertemu dengan pria bernama Wu Jongin yang di duga sebagai Pangeran Penwyck yang tertukar saat bayi. Namun, di tengah pencariannya, ia bertemu dengan pemuda tampan yang membuatnya terpesona bernama Kim Kai. Berhasilkah Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun tidak bisa mengecewakan Sang Ratu. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa.

Lady Oh Sehun merasa sedikit pusing ketika lift yang ia tumpangi menuruni sepuluh lantai dalam waktu beberapa detik. Misi untuk pergi dari Penwyck ke Chicago yang ditugaskan ratu padanya, dirasakannya sebagai suatu kehormatan. Ia sangat senang dan bersemangat. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka tidak akan bisa menemui Wu Jongin, sudah tiga hari ini ia selalu dihalangi sekretaris Mr. Wu.

Hari Senin, sekretaris itu berkata Mr. Wu akan sibuk untuk dua minggu mendatang. _Tak ada_ _seorangpun di dunia ini yang sesibuk itu._

Hari Selasa, Sehun memutuskan untuk bersikap asertif. Ia menghadapa 'Si penjaga pintu' itu dan dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia akan tetap menanti di ruang tunggu sampai Mr. Wu punya waktu luang. Tetapi tampaknya Wu Jongin memang tak pernah punya waktu luang.

Hari ini Sehun mendatangi meja sekretaris pria itu pagi-pagi sekali, dan mengatakan kepadanya mengenai pentingnya masalah yang akan ia bicarakan dengan . Bahwa hal itu menyangkut masa depan banyak orang. Sekretaris itu tetap bergeming, namun ekspresi wajahnya melunak ketika ia menjelaskan bahwa Mr. Wu ada rapat diluar kantor sampai hari Jumat, dan setelah itu ia akan keluar kota selama seminggu.

Saat di dalam lift, Sehun mengamati orang-orang disekitarnya. Dalam setelan jas feminim warna ungu yang senada dengan warna matanya, Sehun terlihat membaur dengan mereka. rambut pirangnya yang berombak sepundak, hari ini ia ikat dengan rapi, sepatu hak tinggi dan tas kulit yang dikenakannya cocok untuk awal Oktober di Chicago.

Meski terpukau dengan kota yang dikunjunginya, hal ini tidak mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari misinya. Di manakah Wu Jongin saat ini ? Apakah masih terkurung dibalik pintu baja di belakang sekretarisnya itu ? apakah terjebak dalam rapat yang berlangsung dari pagi sampai malam ? atau mungkin dia berada di tempat lain di kota ini, sedang membuat perjanjian-perjanjian yang menambah kekayaannya? Yang Sehun ketahui hanyalah saat berumur 23 tahun, pria itu sudah menjadi miliarder.

Sehun harus bertemu dengannya. Bisa jadi Jongin seorang pangeran dan calon pewaris takhta kerajaan Penwyck.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun memasuki lobi hotel yang luas dengan lantai marmer berkilauan. Jam makan malam tleah tiba, dan meja resepsionis sibuk melayani para tamu yang datang untuk menginap. Perut Sehun keroncongan dan ia sedikit pusing saat mencium aroma steak dan bawang dari restoran di sudut lobi. Pagi ini Sehun hanya makan crackers dan minum secangkir teh sebelum berangkat ke kantor Wu Jongin yang berada di lantai dua puluh. Sehun takut jika ia pergi makan siang, ia akan melewatkan kesempatan bertemu dengan pria itu. Jadi seharian ini Sehun hanya duduk di ruang tunggu dan membaca buku yang dibawanya di dalam tas.

Pintu kaca yang berat terasa membebani Sehun saat ia membukanya, tapi ia justru menyadari keletihannya setelah ia melihat kerumunan orang ditempat itu. ada banyak orang berseliweran dan meja bar juga tampak penuh.

Saat kepala pelayan mendatanginya dengan ramah, kuping Sehun terasa berdengung.

"Ada meja untuk satu orang?" Sehun bertanya, sambil berharap pelayan itu bisa menemukan satu meja kosong untuknya.

"Nama Anda?" tanya pelayan itu sambil mengambil daftar reservasi restoran.

"Oh Sehun. kira-kira berapa lama saya harus menunggu?"

"Mungkin setengah jam, mungkin empat puluh lima menit lagi.:

Sehun belum pernah merasa selapar atau selelah ini. Air matanya merebak saat ia merasa pusing lagi.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki dan seorang lelaki jangkung muncul dari belakang. Tapi yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun hanya apakah ia akan menunggu lama atau naik lift kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu lagi. Tiga hari hanya untuk menunggu. Gagal dengan misinya sebagai utusan Ratu.

Ruangan restoran seperti berputar saat kepala pelayan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria di belakang Sehun. "Anda datang lebih cepat, Sir. Makan malam Anda akan siap dalam beberapa menit."

Sehun hampir tidak bisa mendengar suara berat pria itu yang memberikan perintah pada kepala pelayan itu. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau urusi saja wanita ini lebih dulu."

Lutut Sehun terasa lemas ketika penglihatannya menjadi kabur. Ia merasa seperti melayang, kemudian tersadar ada dua tangan kuat yang mengangkatnya dan juga merasakan dada seorang pria, dada yang sangat bidang. Sehun mendengar orang itu berkata. "Aku akan membawanya keruang makanku. Buat pengumuman dan cari tahu apa ada dokter di restoran ini."

Berada dalam pelukan pria itu dan merasakan kekuatannya, membuat tenaga Sehun kembali pulih. Sambil memandang langsung ke sepasang mata hijau yang memukau, Sehun berkata. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah memanggil dokter."

"Kau begitu sehat, kau sampai pingsan." Sahut pria itu. Tatanan rambut cokelatnya membuatnya tampak gagah. Ia mengenakan jas hitam pekat dan kemeja sutra abu-abu. Sehun belum pernah melihat seseorang setampan ini.

"Aku hanya belum sempat makan hari ini." Sehun berkata cepat-cepat, tidak ingin merepotkan.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengobatinya." Lelaki itu sudah bergerak sambil tetap menggendongnya.

"Tolong turunkan aku." Bisik Sehun, merasa sangat malu. "Kau tidak bisa begitu saja membawaku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menculikmu. Aku hanya membawamu ke ruang makan pribadi. Percayalah kau akan mendapatkan makanan lebih cepat di sana dari pada menunggu di restoran tadi."

"Tapi..." Sehun memotong. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada pria itu mengenai ketatnya pola asuh yang diterimanya, bagaimana seorang pengawal selalu menemaninya, setiap ia berkencan dengan pria, meskipun umurnya sudah dua puluh tahun.

"Tidak ada tetapi. Aku sudah memesan steak istimewa, cukup untuk di makan berdua. Kau bisa makan seladaku untuk mengganjal perutmu. Aku yakin mereka juga sudah menyiapkan aneka roti di atas meja. Bagaimana ?" tanya pria itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun. "Apa kau bersedia kutraktir makan malam?"

Sehun selalu menginginkan petualangan. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa berbagi makan malam bersama pria ini bisa jadi petualangan yang diidamkannya. Sehun menatap langsung mata pria itu dan tersenyum manis. "Baiklah. Saya bersedia ditraktir makan malam. Apakah semua pria di Chicago sesopan anda?"

Pria itu menjawab dengan senyuman menawan. "Mendekatipun tidak."

Terpesona oleh kecantikan gadis muda yang ada dalam pelukannya ini, Wu Jongin hampir tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya. Gadis ini memiliki mata ungu yang unik dan rambut pirang keemasan. Jongin yakin warna rambutnya asli, senada dengan warna alisnya yang tertata rapi. Wajah ovalnya dipertegas tata rambutnya yang sederhana, dan diperlebut dengan poni halusnya. Jongin membawa gadis itu ke sofa hijau yang empuk di ruang makan. Kulit gadis itu tampak sesempurna bagian tubuhnya yang lain, walaupun dia terlihat sedikit pucat. Hal ini merisaukan Jongin, begitu pulan ketika gadis itu pingsan tadi.

Ia kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan yang seharusnya diajukannya kepada wanita tiga tahun lalu, wanita yang telah meninggal akibat kelalaiannya... karena keegoisannya membangun kerajaaan bisnis. "Apakah kau punya penyakit tertentu yang perlu ku ketahui ?" tanyanya pelan. "Kau yakin aku tidak perlu memanggil dokter?"

"Tidak ada penyakit apapun." Sehun meyakinkan. "Aku memang sedang cemas beberapa hari ini dan makanku tidak teratur. Aku hanya makan dua crackers dan minum teh tadi pagi."

Dengan lembut, Jongin menurunkan gadis itu ke sofa. "Apa yang bisa membuat gadis muda secantik dirimu merasa cemas ?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawabnya sambil menghela napas.

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk menceritakannya padaku sambil kita menikmati makan malam."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu apa aku perlu..."

Saat itu seorang pelayan masuk dengan membawa nampan besar. "Maaf Sir, saya tidak tahu Anda membawa tamu untuk makan malam sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa aku akan kedatangan tamu, tapi ternyata ada." Ia melirik nampan besar yang dibawa pelayan. "Steak itu cukup besar untuk dimakan berdua, tapi tolong tambahkan kentang bawang dan brokolinya. Tambahkan juga rotinya."

Saat pelayan tersebut mengatur hidangan di atas meja makan, Jongin meraih tangan gadis itu. "Kau masih pusing ?"

"Tidak... hanya sedikit... melayang."

Jongin membantunya berdiri. "Ayolah, perutmu harus diisi. Kalau setelah makan kau masih belum merasa baik, aku akan memanggil dokter."

Jongin mendudukkan gadis muda yang elegan itu dikursi dan mengawasinya. Sedikit geli meliaht Sehun memotong steaknya dengan cepat dan menghabiskan separuhnya bersama kentang dan sepotong roti. Pipi Sehun mulai terlihat kemerahan lagi dan Jongin mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu serta aksen bicaranya. "Nah, bagaimana dengan kisah panjang yang akan kau ceritakan tadi?" Jongin mengingatkannya setelah pelayan membawa tambahan makanan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ini akan terdengar sangat aneh dan tidak biasa untuk orang Amerika sepertimu."

"Jadi kau bukan orang Amerika?" aksen gadis itu seperti aksen Inggris tapi agak berbeda.

"Tidak, aku bukan orang Amerikan. Ini kunjungan pertamaku disini. Aku berasal dari kerajaan Penwyck, sebuah pulau di pesisir Wales." Ia tersenyum malu. "Aku Lady Oh Sehun. ibuku adalah dayang pribadi Ratu Penwyck."

Jika Jongin tidak dibuat terkesima oleh gadis ini sebelumnya, ia mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan tersebut. Pasti gadis itu bergurau.

"Kurasa kebangsawanan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti oleh orang Amerika."

"Kau benar, tapi aku tertarik mendengarnya. Lanjutkan ceritamu."

Setelah ragu sejenak, Sehun bersandar dikursinya dan kembali bersantai. "Seperti yang telah kukatakan, ibuku adalah dayang pribadi ratu. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Ratu Junmyeon, dan begitupun aku. Itulah sebabnya aku di sini. Sebenarnya ibuku bisa saja datang sendiri ke sini, tapi dia sedang berbulan madu ke Kepulauan Yunani, sedangkan masalah ini harus ditangani secepatnya."

"Dan apa yang menjadi masalah gawatnya?"

"Ratu mengirimku untuk menemui Wu Jongin, pemilik hotel ini, dan entah berapa banyak bisnis lainnya. Aku harus memberitahu dia sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengubah hidupnya... Dia mungkin seorang pangeran."

Jongin tersedak daging yang sedang dikunyahnya. Akhirnya ia meletakkan garpunya dan berkata. "Pangeran?" bagaimana Jongin tidak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya kemungkinan adalah seorang pangeran?

"Memang agak rumit ceritanya. Berkaitan dengan anak kembar. Kau tahu Raja Chanyeol memiliki kembaran. Tapi saat ini beliau sedang sakit, dan dalam keadaan koma. Untuk sementara, saudara kembarnya, Chanlie mengambil alih pemerintahan Penwyck. Dia selalu iri terhadap saudara kembarnya, dan baru-baru ini dia mengakui telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Dulu, ia berkomplot menentang kepemimpinan Raja Chanyeol da Ratu Junmyeon dengan menukar anak kembar kerajaan yang baru lahir dengan anak kembar asal Amerika yang akan di adopsi oleh pasangan suami istri dari Illinois. Raja dan Ratu membesarkan anak-anak kembar ini seperti putra mereka sendiri. Paling tidak itulah yang dikatakan Chanlie. Jadi, aku sekarang harus berbicara dengan Wu Jongin, karena kemungkinana besar dia dan saudara kembarnya adalah pewaris takhta kerajaan Penwyck yang asli."

"Kau memang benar waktu kau bilang cerita ini akan terdengar aneh." Jongin berusaha agar nada suaranya tidak berubah.

"Oh, sebenarnya hal ini lebih rumit dari pada itu. kepala Institut Intilijen sedang menginvestigasi masalah ini, tapi masalah utamanya adalah bahwa Owen dan Dylan yang dibesarkan untuk menjadi ahli waris Penwyck mungkin saja bukan putra mahkota yang asli. Aku harus bertemu Mr. Wu dan meyakinkan dia untuk memberitahuku di mana saudara kembarnya berada. Tes DNA bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini."

Hal terakhir yang Jongin inginkan dalam hidup adalah menjadi Pangeran! Dia menyukai hidupnya sekarang ini. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah kerajaan. Lagi pula walaupun Jongin dan Taemin adalah anak kembar, mereka bukan anak adopsi. Kedua orangtuanya mungkin punya masalah di antara mereka, tapi mereka tidak akan merahasiakan hal sepenting ini pada anaknya.

Jongin mengamati Sehun sekali lagi. Dia cantik dan sangat menyenangkan, dan Jongin belum pernah tertarik pada wanita lain semenjak kepergian Kyungsoo. Setiap kali memandang Sehun, Jongin merasa tercekat. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Jongin tertarik hal lain selain perusahaan. Ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang wanita ini, dan mungkin mengajaknya bercinta. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan semua hal tadi apabila gadis itu tahu kalau dirinyalah Wu Jongin yang sedang dicari gadis itu.

"Berapa lama kau berencana tinggal di Amerika?" Jongin bertanya.

"Sampai aku bisa bertemu dengan pria itu." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkata seolah pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan ratu." Setelah meneguk airnya, Sehun meletakkan gelas kembali. "Terima kasih telah berbagi makan malam denganku. Aku bahkan belum tahu namamu."

Otak Jongin berputar cepat. Waktu di sekolah dasar, ia biasa dipanggil Kai oleh teman-temannya. "Namaku Kai." Jawabnya. Lalu mengarang nama keluarga secara sembarang. "Kim Kai."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menyalaminya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kai."

Ketika tangan mereka bersalaman, Jongin merasakan kehalusan dan kerapuhan tangan gadis itu. Namun, ia juga merasakan kekuatan pada diri Sehun yang membuatnya penasaran. Kehalusan kulit gadis itu dalam genggamannya, membuat alira darah Jongin bertambah cepat, dan ia mengendalikan diri agar lebih tenang. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis ini berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lain yang pernah ditemuinya. Ada dorongan pada diri Jongin untuk menarik tangan Sehun kebibirnya atau melakukan lebih dari itu.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin lagi.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh tahun."

Seperti yang Jongin duga. Tetapi ia merasa Sehun adalah gadis berumur dua puluh tahun yang masih polos. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Perasaan luka, bersalah, dan sedih, yang sudah tidak asing lagi, mendesak masuk saat ia teringat akan tunangannya itu. Sudah dua tahun Jongin tidak pernah memperhatikan wanita, sudah dua tahun ia menghindari ikatan cinta... dan tidak bermaksud memulainya sekarang, katanya dalam hati. Sehun pasti akan kembali ke Penwyck.

Sehun meneguk kopi yang telah disuguhkan pelayan bersama hidangan penutup. Saat menaruh cangkir di atas tatakannya, Sehun tidak bisa menahan kuap. "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya dengan malu. "Kurasa aku masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan perbedaan waktu disini."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ?"

"Benar-benar puas. Semua makanannya sangat lezat." Sehun mengambil tasnya dari meja. "Kau harus membiarkanku membayar ini."

"Tidak. Aku yang mentraktir. Berkat kau, aku tak perlu makan malam sendirian."

"Kau sering makan malam sendirian? Tak usah dijawab." Sehun berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu bukan urusanku."

Perasaan menyesal yang dipancarkan gadis itu membuatnya semakin menarik. Ia benar-benar wanita terhormat. "Sudah lama aku sering makan malam sendiri. Karena kemauanku sendiri. Aku bekerja keras sepanjang hari, dan butuh ketenangan serta suasana sepi di malam hari."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Jongin tidak mau berbohong padanya, tapi ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak Sehun mengetahui sosok Wu Jongin. Akhirnya ia menjawab dengan samar-samar. "Aku bekerja dibidang keuangan." Untuk mencegah Sehun bertanya lebih banyak, Jongin meletakkan serbet dan berdiri. "Aku ada rapat setengah jam lagi, tapi sebelum pergi dari hotel, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu."

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Sangat perlu." Jongin hanya ingin memastikan bahwa masalah Sehun hanya karena kurang makan, dan tidak menyembunyikan masalah lain yang lebih serius seperti Kyungsoo.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum manis tanda persetujuan yang membuat Jongin merasa seperti setinggi tiga meter. "Baiklah. Seorang pendamping akan membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Kau mempunyai pendamping pribadi?"

"Tidak persis seperti pengawal untuk raja dan ratu, tapi kalau aku keluar malam pasti ada seorang sopir. Dan kalau harus menghadiri acara resmi dimuka umum, ada seorang pengawal dari Badan Pengawal Kerajaan."

"Apakah kau tidak merasa seperti selalu diawasi?" tanya Jongin, mengetahui bahwa ia sendiri tak akan bisa kehilangan kebebasannya seperti itu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, jadi buatku tidak terasa aneh lagi."

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun mengikuti Jongin keluar dari ruang makan. Ketika pintu ruang makan tertutup di belakang mereka, Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan menggandengnya. "Supaya kau tidak jatuh lagi." Kata Jongin sambil mengedipkan mata.

ketika mereka masuk ke lift dan pintu tertutup, suasana langsung terasa sangat intim. Sehun mendongak untuk melirik dan ternyata Jongin sedang memperhatikannya.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Jongin, suaranya terdengar dalam dan berat.

"Dua belas." Jawab Sehun. Mulutnya tiba-tiba terasa kering dan jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang.

Saat lift berhenti di lantai dua belas, mereka keluar dan berjalan di atas karpet tebal berwarna merah anggur. Sehun menunjuk pintu kamarnya. "Kau mau masuk?" Begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Sehun langsung merasa salah tingkah. Bingung dengan dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan hal itu. Padahal sebelumnya Sehun merasa hal itu yang pantas dilakukan.

Jongin ragu-ragu. "Sebentar saja." Kemudian ia mengambil kuncinya dari tangan Sehun dan membuka pintunya. Setelah terbuka, Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk lebih dulu. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, membuat Sehun sempat mencium aroma cologne Jongin, melihat bekas luka di alis kanannya, dan menyadari bahwa berduaan saja dengan pria itu di kamarnya adalah keputusan bodoh.

Serambi kecil di ruangan itu mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah ranjang besar, meja rias dan lemari pakaian di satu sisi serta area tempat duduk disisi lainnya. Pandangan Jongin terpaku pada ranjang besar tersebut. "Kau tahu kan, Sehun, bukan gagasan yang baik untuk mengajak pria tak dikenal masuk ke dalam kamarmu."

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini." Pengalaman Sehun dengan pria memang sangat terbatas, mengingat ia yang dibesarkan dengan aturan yang ketat di istana.

Saat ini Jongin menatap Sehun dengan hasrat membara dimatanya, seolah ingin melahapnya. Segala sesuatu nya seperti menghilang kecuali Kim Kai dan keinginan mendalam pada diri Sehun akan pria itu. dengan perlahan Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian bibirnya mencium bibir gadis itu, dan lengannya merangkul dengan menggairahkan.

Terbuai. Sekarang Sehun bisa mengerti apa arti kata itu. Tak ada yang berarti baginya kecuali ciuman Kai. Kehangatan tubuhnya, wangi colognenya yang masih tersisa, dan aroma maskulin tubuhnya, membuat Sehun membayangkan mereka berdua tanpa busana, berdua di tempat tidur. Gairah yang hanya ada dalam bayangannya, tapi tak pernah tahu kapan bisa dirasakannya.

Secara insting, lengan Sehun terangkat dan memeluk leher Kai, lalu pria itu menarik tubuhnya lebih erat. Kejantanan tubuhnya hampir membuat Sehun terkejut, tetapi kekagetannya berganti kenikmatan luar biasa saat lidah Kai mulai menyelinap masuk melalui celah antara kedua bibirnya, dan memaksanya terbuka.

Sehun tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya dan Kai sepertinya memahami karena ia langsung berbisik. "Buka mulutmu untukku."

Tidak terpikir oleh Sehun untuk menolak perintah Kai yang terdengar menggoda. Sehun ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang hasrat, tentang menjadi wanita seutuhnya, dan lebih banyak lagi tentang Kai. Hatinya seolah berbisik padanya bahwa pria ini bisa mengajarkan semua itu.

Lidah Kai yang masih terus menyerang, membuat perasaan Sehun makin kacau. Jilatan lidah api seakan masuk ke pusat tubuhnya, membuat Sehun ketakutan. Takut akan reaksi tubuhnya pada Kai. Belum pernah ia bertemu pria yang begitu sensual dan mempesona seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun sudah berada di dada Kai dan mendorong tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa...: kata Sehun sambil mendongak dan meliaht gairah panas yang membuat mata Kai lebih hijau.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kai? Apakah ia akan marah? Kai ada di dalam kamarnya. Apa yang akan ibunya pikirkan kalau mengetahui anak perempuannya bersedia makan malam bersama pria tak dikenal dan langsung berciuman sesudahnya, meskipun tak begitu mengenalnya? Apa yang akan dipikirkan Ratu? Apakah ia sudah melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya? Apakah hidupnya akan berubah?

Sehun hanya bisa berdiri kaku karena takut dengan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Kai pasti melihat ketakutan Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Tidak apa-apa." Dia menenangkan lagi. "Kita berdua hanya terbawa suasana.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sehun menuruti nalurinya tanpa mengindahkan aturan-aturan yang biasanya menjadi pedoman. Dan nalurinya ternyata benar. Kai ternyata bukan tipe pria yang memaksakan kehendaknya pada seorang wanita. "Aku ... aku tidak seharusnya mengajakmu masuk. Itu tidak sopan."

Senyum masam menghiasi bibir Kai. "Kesopanan sangat penting bagimu ya."

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata. "Hal itu sudah dibiasakan sejak aku kecil."

Meski tangannya melepas Sehun, Kai tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita sejati seperti dirimu." Kai menurunkan tangannya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi." Lalu ia melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Sehun hanya bisa berdiri ditempat, sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengejar pria itu, sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

"Sama-sama..." jawab Kai tanpa senyum, dan sekejap kemudian ia sudah hilang.

Setelah pintu yang berat itu tertutup, Sehun berlari menghampirinya dan menguncinya. Ia yakin Kim Kai pasti menganggapnya gadis paling naif yang pernah ada... yakin ia tak akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

No edit, jadi maafkan kalo typonya segudang. Hehe...

Moga ga da yang bingung dengan alurnya ya, kenapa disini banyak nama Jongin dan Kai bergantian aku pake, itu tergantung sudut pandangnya ya. Kalo sudut pandang Sehun, ia akan make nama kai karena Jonginkan lagi menyamar pake nama itu saat bertemu Sehun. chap selanjutnya dan seterusnya akan memakai nama Kai, jadi ga perlu bingung kenapa ada nama Kai dan Jongin lagi muncul secara bersamaan.


	2. Chapter 2

SEARCHING FOR HER PRINCE CHAPTER 2

Cast : KaiHun

Warning : Untuk penyesuaian karakter Sehun, ff ini aku bikin GS

Ini remake dari novel karya Karen Rose Smith dengan judul yang sama, aku hanya mengubah nama sesuai cast.

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga ketukan kencang pada pintu kamar hotel Sehun membuatnya terbangun. Ketika ia melihat sekilas ke jam di samping tempat tidur, ternyata sudah pukul 08.00. Sepertinya lagi-lagi semalam Sehun tidur begitu lelapnya di tempat asing ini, sampai-sampai telat bangun. Mungkin semua mimpi buruknya tertinggal di Penwyck. Mungkin berita yang disampaikan ibunya beberapa saat sebelum ia berangkat ke Chicago bahwa pembunuh ayahnya sudah tewas telah membuatnya merasa lega.

Terdengar ketukan lagi di pintu. Mengira ada pelayan yang hendak membersihkan kamarnya, Sehun turun dari tempat tidur, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya, lalu menyambar jubah yang tersampir di kursi sebelah ranjang. Dikenakannya baju satin bermotif bunga-bunga warna pink dan diikatnya cepat-cepat tali jubahnya.

Ketika mengintip melalui lubang khusus di pintu, Sehun mengedip dua kali. Ternyata Kai! Membawa meja dorong berisi sarapan.

Ketika membuka pintu, Sehun tak dapat menahan senyum atau menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "Ini kejutan."

Kai tersenyum nakal dan kekanakan. "Ini stategiku untuk memastikan kau makan lebih dari sekedar dari dua crackers dan secangkir teh. Aku tak mau kau pingsan dipelukan pria lain."

Sehun mengerti Kai hanya menggoda, tapi ia juga melihat ada kesungguhan di mata hijau itu. ia bermaksud mengajak Kai masuk, tapi langsung sadar bahwa ia masih mengenakan baju tidur dan jubahnya. "Oh, aku tidak bisa. Maksudku..."

Tanpa mempedulikan keraguan gadis itu, Kai mendorong meja yang dibawanya masuk ke kamar. "Kau bahkan tidak perlu memberiku tip." Lanjut Kai, seakan-alam Sehun tidak menyelanya.

Sehun benar-benar salah tingkah, tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari bahu pria itu yang bidang, kaos birunya yang tak berkerah dan kakinya yang terbalut jins. Dengan terbata-bata Sehun berkata. "Aku... aku harus berpakaian."

Sambil mendorong meja tersebut ke area tempat duduk, Kai memindahkan piring-piring hidangan yang tertutup ke atas meja kecil. "Kau sudah cantik seperti itu. Tak ada waktu untuk ganti baju. Telur dan baconnya keburu dingin, dan jangan bilang kau tidak makan bacon dan telur karena bentuk tubuhmu sudah bagus."

Kai menatap Sehun dari atas kebawah, membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu bersemu merah. Sambil terkekeh, Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "Ayolah, aku tahu kau wanita yang sangat sopan. Aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Aku janji..."

Senyum Kai benar-benar membuatnya terpesona. Sikapnya begitu bersahabat, dan Sehun tak bisa menolaknya. Sehun merindukan keluarganya dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia merasa kesepian di negeri asing ini, dan kebersamaannya dengan Kai sangat dinikmatinya.

Setelah membuka penutup kedua piring makanan dan meletakkannya kembali, Kai menatap Sehun. untuk beberapa saat, Kai mengawasinya dengan sungguh-sungguh sampai Sehun tidak sanggup memalingkan muka.

Akhirnya Kai mengaku. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Kejujurannya membuat Sehun merasa harus mengakui hal yang sama. "Aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirimu."

Tangan Kai terangkat, ingin menyentuh wajah Sehun, untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian mukanya...

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering.

Bunyi telepon itu benar-benar mengganggu suasana intim yang baru tercipta di antara mereka, dan Sehun tidak tahu apakah harus merasa lega atau kesal.

"Permisi." Kata Sehun, lalu menghampiri telepon di meja dekat jendela untuk mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Selamat pagi, Sehun."

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Sehun kenal betul suara ratu seperti ia mengenal suara ibunya sendiri.

"Ku harap aku tidak meneleponmu terlalu pagi. Aku lupa dengan perbedaan waktunya."

Sehun melirik Kai sekilas dan melihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut. Mungkin pria itu tidak benar-benar percaya dengan cerita Sehun mengenai hubungannya dengan keluarga kerajaan. "Tidak, sekarang tidak terlalu pagi. Sebenarnya, beberapa hari yang lalu jam segini saya sudah duduk di ruang resepsionis Wu Jongin."

"Ada kabar tentang itu, Sayang? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Tak ada gunanya menunda membahas masalah ini. "Saya pasti akan langsung menelepon anda kalau sudah berhasil menemuinya. Saya mengalami kesulitan untuk bertemu dengan Wu Jongin. Dia selalu menghindar dan dijaga ketat. Saya sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu kantornya, tapi hanya bisa melihat stafnya yang keluar masuk ruangan. Sekretarisnya memberitahu saya bahwa atasannya akan rapat di luar kantor selama seminggu ini, dan minggu depan akan ke luar kota. Jadi, sepertinya hal ini akan berlangsung lebih lama dari rencana kita semula."

Ada jeda sejenak. "Oh, begitu. Aku tahu kau telah berusaha semampumu. Cole Everson sedang mengusahakan informasi yang lebih banyak untukmu, termasuk foto Wu Jongin. Mungkin itu akan memudahkanmu untuk mengenalinya.

Cole Everson adalah kepala Badan Intilijen Kerajaan dan Sehun serta Ratu Junmyeon sangat mengandalkan pria itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini, Sehun? menemui Wu Jongin memang penting, tapi kau perlu meluangkan waktu juga untuk dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau sudah melihat-lihat Chicago?"

"Belum, Ratu."

"Pasti kau sangat kesepian. Apa kau mau kucarikan seorang pemandu utnukmu?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun melirik Kai. Ratu telah begitu baik padanya, dan Sehun mendadak merasa telah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat salah. Ada seorang pria yang tak begitu dikenalnya berada di dalam kamarnya saat ini dan ia hanya mengenakan jubah. Bahkan mereka hampir saja akan...

Saat itu Sehun berharap ia tidak sedang bertugas untuk ratu, dan bahwa ia tidak dididik dengan penuh aturan.

Begitu mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, Jongin mulai menganggap dirinya Kim Kai. Semalam ia sulit tidur, antara terus memikirkan Sehun dan memimpikannya. Sebenarnya ketertarikan Jongin terhadap Sehun lebih dari ketertarikan fisik. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang membuat Jongin terpesona. Selain sibuk mengatur ulang jadwal kegiatannya dan membatalkan berbagai pertemuannya utnuk hari ini, Jongin sempat menghubungi seorang kawan yang ahli dalam mengumpulkan informasi dan memintanya mencari tahu latar belakang Sehun. Dan sekarang mendengar percakapan telepon Sehun, Jongin rasa gadis itu memang benar-benar utusan seorang ratu. Percakapan tadi tidak mungkin sengaja direncanakan karena gadis itu tidak tahu ia akan datang.

Seharusnya ia segera pergi... lupakan sarapan bersama, lupakan rencana menghabiskan hari ini seharian dengannya. Akan lebih aman baginya kalau tidak usah bertemu lagi dengan Sehun... untuk tidak membiarkan gadis itu bertemu dengan Wu jongin. Dia tidak ingin hidupnya terganggu lagi.

Hidupnya pernah terganggu saat ia dan Taemin masih anak-anak dan orang tua mereka bercerai. Ketika itu ibunya membawa Taemin ke California, sedangkan Jongin tetap tinggal di Illinois bersama ayahnya. Hidup Jongin kembali jungkir balik setelah ayahnya menikah lagi dan ibu tirinya mendesak agar Jongin dikirim ke sekolah berasrama. Wanita itu tidak ingin Jongin mengganggunya. Akhirnya Jongin mampu mengatasi semua persoalan itu dan ia mengatasinya dengan baik, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pasar modal, mengamati perusahaan-perusahaan besar dan bagaimana jalannya serta mulai menginvestasikan uang hasil kerjanya.

Kemudian dua tahun lalu, ketika Jongin merasa hidupnya sudah sesuai jalur, ketika kekayaannya melampaui harapannya, ia kehilangan tunangannya yang meninggal karena penyakit diabetes. Kyungsoo merahasiakan penyakitnya kepada Jongin, dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa tunangannya sedang menderita. Sejak Kyungsoo meninggal, hidup Jongin dihabiskan untuk bekerja sembilan belas atau dua puluh jam sehari. Ia telah memutuskan hubungan sosial dengan dunia luar. Tapi tadi malam Sehun telah berhasil menembus semua lapisan pelindung yang telah dibangun Jongin. Ia ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan gadis itu.

Jongin melihat Sehun melirik padanya, dan ia juga melihat pipi gadis itu menjadi kemerah-merahan karena rasa bersalah. Jongin harus pintar pintar membujuk Sehun agar mau menikmati hari ini bersamanya.

Setelah menutup telepon, Sehun termenung.

"Apakah semua baik baik saja ?" tanya Jongin.

"Ratu selalu penuh pengertian. Beliau sudah seperti ibu kedua bagiku. Beliau bertanya apa aku perlu seorang pemandu untuk melihat lihat Chicago."

"Dan apa jawabanmu?" Kalau Sehun mendapat pemandu yang dicarikan oleh Ratu, orang itu pasti merangkap sebagai pengawal pribadi juga.

"Bahwa aku tidak butuh."

"Kau tidak butuh pemandu dari ratu, atau kau tidak butuh pemandu manapun ? karena aku dengan senang hati akan mengajakmu melihat lihat kota ini."

Sehun terlihat ragu. "Apakah kau tidak harus bekerja?"

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pernah libur. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan hari liburku dengan membawamu melihat tempat tempat kesukaanku di Chicago. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun tertawa dan keraguannya pun hilang. "Kalau begitu, aku harus mandi dan bersiap siap dulu. Kita bertemu dimana ?"

"Sebenarnya ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dulu. Apakah malam ini kau mau menonton pertunjukan teater atau mungkin berdansa di club malam ?"

"Dansa?' Sehun terlihat senang, seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat hadiah natal.

"Baik, kalau begitu nanti kita pergi dansa. Sekarang kita makan, dan setelah itu kutunggu kau di lobi bawah. Apa setengah jam cukup?"

Mata mereka bertemu dan bertaut.

"Cukup untukku." Jawab Sehun pelan.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai sarapan, Jongin tahu ia harus segera keluar dari kamar hotel ini. Jauh dari Sehun dan ranjangnya, sebelum Jongin mulai bertindak ceroboh dengan mencium Sehun dan menariknya ke tempat tidur.

Namun Sehun begitu memesona, dengan rambut pirang berantakan dan jubah satin yang melekat di badan, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Jongin tidak sanggup jauh jauh dari Sehun. beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan mendekat, mengangkat dagu gadis itu, dan mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman itu seharusnya hanya berupa kecupan sekilas, sebuah kecupan ringan, tapi ketika Jongin mengangkat mukanya, ia mulai terangsang. Untung hari ini mereka akan pergi jalan jalan, kalau mereka bepergian, Jongin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Jongin melangkah mundur. "Setengah jam lagi." Ia mengingatkan dengan mesra. Kemudian Jongin meninggalkan Lady Oh Sehun dengan perasaan lebih hidup dibanding sua tahun belakangan ini.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di bulan Oktober terasa sangat sempurna, saat Sehun muncul di lobi hotel mengenakan setelan celana panjang berwarna hijau daun, sebelah alis Jongin naik, dan ia bertanya apa pakaian seperti itu termasuk baju santai baginya. Dengan serius Sehun membenarkan.

Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun dan menggodanya. "Sekali sekali kau harus mencoba mengenakan celana jins."

Sopir Jongin mengantar mereka berkeliling kota Chicago dan Sehun sangat terpikat melihat keindahan kota itu. Entah bagaimana, sepanjang pagi itu Sehun bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Sehun lagi, meskipun hal itu selalu ada di benaknya. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini, bahkan tidak dengan Kyungsoo sekalipun. Walaupun mereka sudah bertunangan, Jongin selalu lebih bersemangat dengan pekerjaannya. Hari ini Jongin hanya ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun. untuk melihat matanya bersinar saat melihat pemandangan baru dan saat senyumnya mengembang dengan indah di bibirnya. Mungkin ia begitu terpesona pada Sehun karena menyadari waktu mereka sangat terbatas.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika sopir menurunkan mereka di club malam yang pernah dikunjungi Jongin beberapa kali. Tempat itu begitu sesak dengan para tamu, sampai mereka tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Ketika Jongin mengajak Sehun ke lantai dansa, beberapa kali mereka ditabrak orang dari berbagai arah. Selain itu, suara musiknya begitu keras, sampai mereka kesulitan mendengar satu sama lain.

Saat pemain band beristirahat, Jongin mendekap Sehun dengan erat dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Ini bukan seperti yang kubayangkan. Aku ingin berbincang denganmu, bukan berteriak-teriak seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke penthouseku saja?" Jongin menambahkan dengan cepat. "Ada pelayanku disana jadi akan ada pendamping untukmu."

Sehun seperti sedang berpikir, tapi kemudian tersenyum pada Jongin. "Dengan senang hati."

Ketika mereka sampai dibangunan itu, seorang penjaga membukakan pintu masuk untuk mereka. orang itu baru akan menyapa. "Selamat malam Mr..."

Jongin dengan cepat memotong sapaannya. "Selamat malam, Charlie. Bagaimana kabar cucumu?"

"Sekarang sudah berumur tiga minggu, dan ia bayi paling tampan sedunia."

Jongin tertawa lalu membimbing Sehun ke lift pribadi yang membawa mereka langsung ke penthouse milik Jongin.

"Menurutku, hidupmu seperti kalangan bangsawan."

Kata kata gadis itu mengejutkannya. "Bisakah kau mengatakan alasannya?"

Sehun menghitung alasannya dengan jarinya, satu persatu. "kau makan di ruang makan pribadi. Kau punya sopir. Dan kau punya lift pribadi. Jelas, itu tanda tanda kehidupan kaum bangsawan."

Jongin sadar Sehun hanya bercanda, dan iapun tertawa. "Mungkin beberapa orang akan melihat seperti itu. tapi aku tidak punya saudara kembar jahat yang ingin merebut kedudukanku."

"Apakah kau punya saudara laki laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku punya saudara laki laki." Jongin tidak akan memberitahu Sehun kalau Taemin adalah saudara kembarnya. "Kami berdua sangat berbeda. Dia bekerja di bidang kontruksi, seorang kontraktor."

Lift berhenti di lantai paling atas. Jongin merasa lega karena mereka sudah tiba dilantainya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menghentikan percakapan mereka. topik tentang keluarga tidak aman untuk dibicarakan. Sehun bisa saja tahu tentang sosok Wu Jongin lebih banyak dari yang diutarakannya.

Setelah membuka pintu, Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun untuk memasuki penthouse itu terlebih dahulu, dan mencoba untuk melihat tempat tinggalnya melalui mata gadis itu.

Pandangan Sehun menyapu ruang tamu luas yang terletak agak rendah, melihat ruang makan yang terbuka, dengan meja makan dari kaca dan kandelir dari besi. "Kau jarang di rumah ?" tanya Sehun.

"Benar. Ini hanya tempat singgah untuk tidur beberapa jam. Kamar kerjaku yang di ujung lorong suasanya lebih hidup." Jongin menunjuk ke seberang ruang tamu. "bahkan kau mungkin bisa menemukan kertas pembungkus permen karet di atas meja kerjaku."

Jongin membengkokkan jari telunjuknya. "Kemarilah. Ini yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Saat melangkah ke arah pintu menuju balkon, Jongin menekan tombol pada dinding dan alunan musik yang lembut terdengar dari pengeras suara yang tersembunyi. Setelah pintu terbuka, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun.

Saat gadis itu mengikutinya ke luar, pemandangan Chicago terbentang dihadapan mereka, gedung gedung tinggi, iklan iklan dengan lampu neon. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau tinggal disini."

"Seharusnya kita tadi pergi ke teater daripada ke club itu." Jongin sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain selain bibr bawah Sehun yang tampak lebih ranum, bulu matanya yang lentik dan kulitnya yang selembut sutra.

Sambil memandang Jongin, Sehun perlahan menjawab. "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku tak akan ada di sini sekarang."

Dari caranya menjawab, Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun memang ingin berada disini bersamanya. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku ?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah melangkah mendekati Jongin. Pria itu langsung mendekapnya. Ia sudah menunggu seharian untuk melakukan hal itu, menunggu untuk menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Sehun, menghirup aroma parfumnya, dan merasakan tubuh gadis itu melekat padanya. mereka berdansa seolah sudah sering melakukannya bertahun tahun. Ketika menit demi menit berlalu, dan lampu kota terus bekerlap kerlip di bawah, mereka tidak menyadari kalau lagu sudah berganti. Jongin hanya tahu bahwa detak jantungnya seirama dengan detak jantung Sehun, dan kehangatan di antara mereka begitu kuat, hal itu mampu menghalau dinginnya angin malam.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Jongin. "Kau telah memberiku hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

Sehun berbicara seakan akan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa melewatkan satu hari saja dengan gadis itu tidaklah cukup. "Kau bilang kau suka lari pagi, tapi kau takut melakukannya disini. Kita bisa lari pagi di Lincoln Park besok pagi jika kau mau."

"Apakah kau tidak harus kembali bekerja?"

"Cuti satu hari lagi tidak akan merugikanku. Lagi pula, hari minggu nanti aku akan pergi berlibur. Aku bisa memulai liburanku lebih cepat dari rencana semula. Apakah jam delapan terlalu pagi?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Jam delapan cukup baik."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk mencium Sehun. kedua tangannya naik ke belakang leher Sehun, merasakan kelembutan rambutnya. Rambut gadis itu hari ini tergerai bebas, terasa halus dan lembut. Dalam pelukan Jongin, Sehun mengangkat dagunya. Ia tahu gadis itu juga menginginkan ciuman.

Ciuman pertama mereka begitu menggebu gebu sampai mereka dibuat terpana, tapi kali ini Jongin melakukannya dengan perlahan, membawa mereka dalam kenikmatan. Saat lidah Jongin mengelus bibir bawah Sehun, gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Dengan kerlap kerlip lampu kota dan musik romantis yang melingkupi mereka, Jongin merasa terbius oleh Sehun. Ketika Jongin memperdalam ciumannya, bel peringatan di kepala Jongin terus berdenging.

Sebelum kehilangan kontrol sama sekali, Jongin menarik diri dari Sehun. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku memperkenalkanmu pada pengurus rumah tanggaku."

Flora adalah apa yang mereka butuhkan, seorang pendamping. Lagi pula Jongin ingin membuktikan pada Sehun bahwa ia tidak berbohong padanya, bahwa ia memang benar benar punya seorang pengurus rumah tangga. Walau Jongin tahu dirinya tetap berdusta pada Sehun tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tidak, aku tidak berdusta, batinnya cepat. Aku hanya belum memberitahukan namaku yang sebenarnya.

Sepertinya halnya Jongin, Sehun tampak terpana dengan ciuman itu. "Itu ide bagus. Sesudah itu lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Jongin melihat gadis itu merasakan hal yang, keinginan untuk lebih dari sekedar berteman, keinginan untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar berciuman. Tapi ia tidak akan mengambil keuntungan dari keluguan, kepolosan dan cara Sehun dididik.

.

.

.

Sehun mengagumi kota Chicago, seperti ia mengagumi hal hal lain tentang Amerika, dan lebih kagum lagi pada Kai yang sedang berlari bersamanya. Kai mengenakan celana olahraga pendek yang berwarna hita. Kakinya berbulu kasar dan pahanya kekar berotot. Kaus hitamnya tampak agak longgar dan saat berlari kaus itu memperlihatkan otot otot yang terbentuk bagus, dan Sehun bisa melihat keuatan tubuh pria itu dibalik kausnya. Ia yakin Kai sengaja memperlambat kecepatannya supaya dirinya bisa mengikutinya.

Kai sering mencuri pandang, dan Sehun tidak tahu apakah itu karena baju olahraga ketat berwarna pink yang dikenakannya atau memang karena Kai ingin memandangnya saja. Sehun yakin, ia akan terlihat berantakan pada saat lari pagi ini berkahir. Selalu saja begitu. Ia sudah mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda, tetapi beberapa helai rambut terlepas dan berjurai di sekeliling wajahnya.

Sehun mencoba untuk fokus pada pernapasannya, alih alih pada Kai dan apapun yang terlintas dalam pikirannya setiap kali ia memandang Kai. Pria itu telah memberinya hari yang sangat indah kemaren, sangat indah. Dan ciuman semalam...

Ciuman pertamanya dengan pria itu telah menggetarkan hatinya dan membuatnya takut. Ciuman mereka semalam telah membuka sebuah pintu, yang memperlihatkan pada Sehun kegairahan yang bisa dinikmati. Itu adalah godaan yang Sehun tahu harus dihindarinya. Semua hala yang telah dipelajarinya, semua petuah ibunya, memperingatkannya bahwa ia sedang menuju bahaya.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Kai, yang tiba tiba berhenti.

"Seperti suara binatang." Sehun bisa mendengar suara mendengking pelan dari balik semak semak.

"Aku berani bertaruh, itu pasti suara anjing. Ayo kita lihat."

Setelah menyibak semak semak di depan mereka, Kai membungkuk untuk dapat melihat apa yang berada di baliknya. "Halo, kawan. Apa kau terluka ?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun, sambil ikut berjongkok.

Kai mengulurkan tangan pada binatang itu, yang masih belum terlihat oleh Sehun. "Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Maukah kau keluar?"

Karena binatang itu hanya duduk diam dan tidak melawan atau menggonggon, dengan lembut Kai menarik anjing itu keluar di bawah terpaan sinar matahari.

Akhirnya Sehun bisa melihatnya. "Alangkah lucunya! Mennurutmu jenisnya apa?"

Anjing itu kecil, berwarna cokelat, seperti warna minuman cokelat hangat, dan sepertinya terlantar, seolah menggelandang sendiri pada hari panas maupun hujan. Bulunya berlepotan lumpur, dan ada daun daun yang menempel, tapi anjing ini terlihat senang saat Kai menggaruk garuk kepalanya. Ia menyalak beberapa kali.

Kai memeriksa seluruh tubuh anjing itu. "Mungkin anjing kampung, mungkin campur dengan beagle. Dia sangat kurus, tapi selain itu tida ada kelainan. Kalau dimandikan semua akan beres." Kai memeriksa lehernya. "Tidak ada kalung atau tanda pengenal lain."

"Akan kita apakan dia?"

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan dia di sini. Dia bisa lari ke arah jalan raya, atau bisa saja ada orang yang menyakitinya. Anjing ini butuh makan dan perhatian."

"Tapi kalau anjing ini punya orang lain..."

"Seandainya dia punya cip tanda pengenal yang ditanam dibawah kulit, kita bisa bawa dia ke dokter hewan untuk diperiksa. Kau tidak keberatan? Acara lari pagi kita terpaksa dipotong."

"Tidak masalah dengan lari paginya. Kita harus mengurus anjing ini dulu."

Senyum yang dilontarkan Kai hampir membuat hati Sehun meleleh. "Sepertinya kita berdua sama sama penyayang binatang."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Sehun menemukan banyak hal pada diri kai yang disukainya, terlalu banyak.

"Ayo kita cari tahu apa dia punya majikan."

Satu jam kemudian, dokter hewan sudah memeriksa anjing itu dengan teliti dan setuju bahwa anjing itu sehat, hanya perlu dimandikan. Tidak ditemukan adanya cip tanda pengenal dalam tubuhnya dan dokter bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan Kai dengan anjing itu.

"Dia akan ku bawa pulang."

"Kau akan memeliharanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Hanya untuk hari ini. Aku tahu suatu tempat yang baik untuknya. Sementara ini aku akan membersihkan dan memberinya makan."

Mereka kembali ke penthouse milik Kai setengah jam kemudian. Dengan membawa shampo khusus untuk anjing, Kai mengajak Sehun ke kamar mandinya. Kamar mandi itu sangat besar dengan nuansa hitam dan putih. Berdua dengan Kai hanya dengan ditemani seorang anjing kecil membuat hati Sehun berdebar.

Waktu seakan berlalu dengan cepat seirama detakan jantung Sehun.

"Mungkin sebaiknya anjing ini kita beri nama." Ucap Kai. "Ada saran?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Monggu?"

"Bagus sekali."

Tanpa menyadari ia sekarang sudah punya nama, Monggu meletakkan kakinya di pinggir bak mandi untuk melongok ke dalam airnya. Sehun melirik pada Kai. Ternyata Kai tidak memperhatikan Monggu, pria itu sedang mengawasi dirinya.

Tatapannya membuat Sehun merasa terhipnotis, dan ketika suaranya melembut, muncul kesadaran di antara mereka. "Terima kasih kau sudah begitu pengertian dengan hal ini, mungkin ini bukan apa yang kau bayangkan untuk hari ini."

Suara Kai yang mesra dan tatapannya yang memancarkan gairah, membuat Sehun merasa sulit bernapas, panas dingin, sekaligus bersemangat. "Aku menikmatinya, dan tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada menyelamatkan seekor anjing kecil."

Monggu kemudian menyalak, dan Kai mengangkatnya lalu memasukkannya ke bak mandi. Anjing kecil itu terlihat kaget sebentar dan menyalak lagi. Kai menyiramnya dengan air, sementara Sehun menuangkan shampo ke tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah disabuni dan dibilas, Monggu mengibaskan tubuhnya untuk mengeringkan air dari bulu bulunya. Kai dan Sehun tertawa dan lagi lagi menikmati kebersamaan satu sama lain. Sehun belum pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan seorang pria selain ayahnya.

Setelah mengeringkan Monggu, Kai berkata. "Ayo kita ke dapur dan lihat Flora sedang masak apa untuk makan siang ini?"

Monggu melepaskan diri dari tangan Sehun dan cepat cepat berlari menuju lorong. "Apa kau akan membiarkan dia bebas berlari lari?" tanya Sehun, khawatir dengan perabotan mahal milik Kai.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah bersih. Tidak ada yang bisa dia rusak."

"Katamu kau punya tempat tinggal yang cocok untuknya. Dimana?"

Ketika Kai bangkit dan mengumpulkan handuk handuk basah, ia terdiam sesaat. "Tempatnya bernama Reunion House. Waktu aku dan saudaraku masih kecil, orang tua kami bercerai. Aku tinggal bersama ayahku, saudaraku ikut bersama ibuku pindah ke kota lain. Kami berdua bukan hanya kehilangan salah satu orang tua kami, tapi kami juga kehilangan satu sama lain."

"Oh Kai, aku ikut bersedih."

Kai hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kami tetap bisa bertemu selama sebulan, setiap musim panas, dirumah tempat keluarga kami dulu tinggal, rumah itu terletak di tepi danau, sekitar setengah jam dari sini. Dua tahun lalu aku membeli lahan di sebelahnya, merenovasi rumah tua itu, dan memberinya nama Reunion House. Rumah itu untuk anak anak asuh yang terpisah dari saudara kandungnya. Yang perlu mereka lakukan hanya mendaftarkan diri, dan mereka bebas datang kapan saja, serta boleh tinggal bersama sama selama beberapa hari sampai dua minggu."

"Proyek ini sangat berarti bagimu bukan?"

"Memang. Apalagi melihat senyum di wajah anak anak itu, saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku akan pergi ke sana minggu depan untuk berlibur."

Kata kata Kai mengingatkan Sehun bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kai memiliki rencananya sendiri dan Sehun... masih harus menunggu kedatangan Wu Jongin kembali dari melanglang buananya.

Saat melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, kai menoleh dan bertanya. "Kau ingin mengajak Monggu berjalan jalan setelah makan siang?"

Seharusnya Sehun menghentikan petualangan ini sekarang juga. Perasaannya pada Kai semakin mendalam, dan semakin lama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sama, akan semakin sulit untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Kai berhenti melangkah di pintu masuk. "Apa memang harus?" mata hijaunya tampak lebih gelap dan penuh tanda tanya. Diraihnya tangan Sehun, menariknya lebih dekat, dan membawanya ke bibirnya, mencium jari telunjuknya, menyentuhnya dengan sensual dengan lidahnya.

Sehun hampir terengah-engah karena merasa nikmat, dan ia tahu bahwa ia akan menghabiskan setiap menit bersama Kai, tak peduli apa akibatnya.

"Ayo kita makan siang lalu mengajak Monggu jalan jalan." Bisik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang masih ingin ini dilanjut. Mohon reviewnya ya karena ff ini ga bakal makan banyak chapter alias pendek...

#Syakila.W


	3. Chapter 3

SEARCHING FOR HER PRINCE CHAPTER 3

Cast : KaiHun

Warning : Untuk penyesuaian karakter Sehun, ff ini aku bikin GS

Ini remake dari novel karya Karen Rose Smith dengan judul yang sama, aku hanya mengubah nama sesuai cast.

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Jongin dan Sehun membawa Monggu jalan-jalan, Jongin tidak dapat membayangkan sore yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada sekarang. Monggu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tali kekangnya, walaupun terkadang ia ingin jalan lebih dahulu. Mereka bergantian memegang tali Monggu, tangan Jongin dan Sehun bersentuhan saat menyerahkan pegangan tali. Kegairahan Jongin yang mulai tumbuh membuat sore itu terasa menyenangkan sekaligus membingungkan. Ia ingin mengajak Sehun bercinta, tetapi banyak hal membuatnya menahan diri, terutama melihat kepolosan disorot mata gadis itu.

Melihat selembar kertas perak yang tertiup angin di tepi jalan membuat Monggu melompat, menyalak, dan mengejar benda itu. sehun ikut berlari dengan Monggu, dan Jongin memanjangkan langkahnya untuk mengikuti. Mereka berdua tertawa melihat Monggu mengendus kertas perak itu lalu mendorongnya.

Setelah kembali melangkah dengan santai, siku Jongin bersentuhan dengan lengan Sehun, dan ia tidak berusaha menjauh. "Aku takut, jangan-jangan Monggu milik seseorang."

"Dia memang kelihatan sudah terbiasa dengan tali kekang. Dan sepertinya mengerti setiap kali mendapat perintah 'duduk'."

"Pemiliknya pasti akan merasa kehilangan. Mungkin aku harus mengambil fotonya dan membuat selebaran. Fritz bisa membagikannya dan menempelnya di papan-papan pengumuman. Tempat penampungan binatang juga sudah diberitahu, seandainya ada orang yang mencari Monggu. Aku juga bisa memberitahu dokter-dokter hewan yang lain."

Sehun memandangnya dengan sorot mata kagum. "Kau orang yang sangat baik, Kim Kai."

Jongin sudah berpesan kepada Flora dan Fritz untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Kim Kai. Mereka sudah terbiasa menuruti apa pun yang diminta oleh Jongin tanpa bertanya. Jongin percaya, ia punya alasan yang kuat untuk meneruskan sandiwara ini. Ia tidak berterus terang pada Sehun karena gadis itu tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Wu Jongin. Ia akan memastikan hal itu, karena ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan yang diceritakan oleh Sehun waktu itu.

Ketika Monggu menarik mereka ke sebuah pohon, Jongin bertanya kepada Sehun. "Apa saja tugasmu sebagai anggota kerajaan? Maksudku, apakah kau cuma menghabiskan waktu mondar mandir di dalam istana? Apa kau menyusun rencana untuk acara kenegaraan?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya tidak banyak artinya. Memang aku tinggal di dalam istana, tapi hidupku biasa-biasa saja. Aku membantu ratu kalau diperlukan. Berkat kebaikannya, aku bisa belajar di sebuah akademi swasta dan mendapat gelar sarjana aristektur pertamanan. Aku butuh pekerjaan yang berarti juga, Kai, seperti semua orang di dunia ini. Tak lama lagi aku ingin keluar dari sana dan tinggal sendiri."

"Dan bagaimana pendapat ratu tentang ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah membicarakannya dengan beliau. Tapi aku perlu memiliki kehidupanku sendiri. Aku ingin seperti gadis kebanyakan, tanpa pengawal, tanpa pendamping, tanpa istana. Aku ingin bisa pergi dan pulang semauku, tanpa harus bertanggung jawab kepada siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri."

"Apakah kau tidak ingin menjadi seorang ratu kelak?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun tertawa lepas. "Ya ampun, tidak. Menjadi putri saja aku tidak ingin. Menjadi keluarga bangsawan tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Terlalu banyak rahasia negara dan tanggung jawab serta kesetiaan pada Penwyck yang harus selalu didahulukan. Kalau aku menikah nanti, aku ingin pernikahanku menjadi hal terpenting dalam hidupku, tidak dikalahkan oleh kewajiban pada negara."

Itulah alasan utama mengapa Sehun ingin menjauh dari kehidupan kerajaan, Jongin menyimpulkan. Tetapi ketika Sehun menyebut topik pernikahan dan mengatakan betapa pentingnya hal itu untuknya, Jongin menjadi risau. Ia belum pernah melihat perkawinan yang berhasil. Ia belum pernah menyaksikan dua orang yang benar-benar menjadi satu. Memang, ia mengerti semua yang Sehun sampaikan , dan kagum pada apa yang dilakukan dan tidak dilakukannya. Sejak remaja, studinya, investasi-investasinya, dan pekerjaannyalah yang terpenting untuk Jongin. Tetapi kematian Kyungsoo membuatnya tersadar bahwa kesibukan bekerja dapat membutakan seorang pria dari hal-hal yang seharusnya dilihatnya. Kemaren dan hari ini bersama Sehun, ternyata membuat Jongin melupakan pekerjaannya... sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi.

Monggu berhenti berjalan, mendekati Jongin, menengadah ke arahnya, kemudian berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakang sambil meletakkan kaki depannya dilutut Jongin. "Apa ini berarti kau minta kugendong?" tanya Jongin.

Anjing itu menyalak dua kali.

"itu artinya ya." Sehun menerjemahkan, dengan senyuman tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Jongin tertawa waktu mengangkat anjing itu karena Monggu menjilati wajahnya. Karena Monggu minta digendong, Jongin dan Sehun terpaksa menghentikan acara jalan-jalan mereka. ketika mereka sampai di gedung tempat tinggal Jongin, Charlie mengangkat pinggiran topinya, menyambut Sehun, dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Jongin. Jongin juga sudah meminta pria penjaga itu untuk memanggilnya dengan nama barunya. Charlie hanya menjawab. "Apa pun kata anda, Sir."

Terkadang Jongin berharap bawahannya bisa lebih berani bertanya kepadanya, memberi komentar, atau membantah perkataannya. Tapi dalam umur yang relatif muda, Jongin sudah tahu bahwa uang telah memberinya kekuasaan.

Mereka naik lift ke penhouse, dan flora menyambut kedatangan mereka begitu keduanya melangkah masuk. Pengurus rumah tangganya itu berumur sekitar lima puluh tahun, seorang wanita tegap dengan senyum ramah yang menyentuh siapapun yang bertemu dengannya. Flora langsung memberikan empat lembar kertas nota berwarna pink kepada Jongin. "Tiffany bilang ini harus dijawab secepatnya, Sir."

Jongin cepat-cepat melirik pada Sehun. Apakah Sehun tahu nama sekeretaris Jongin ketika dulu duduk di ruang resepsionisnya? Sepertinya tidak. Sehun sedang melepas tali kekang Monggu, tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Flora pada Jongin.

Flora meneruskan. "Tiffany bilang sebetulnya tidak ingin menganggumu, tetapi hal ini sangat penting."

Saat menerima kertas-kertas itu, Jongin terheran-heran dengan keengganannya mengurusi pekerjaannya, biasanya ia menangani tanggung jawabnya dengan bersemangat, ia sadar ia tidak bisa melupakan identitasnya sebagai Wu Jongin.

Sehun rupanya mendnegar sebagian percakapan itu karena kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan mendkeati Jongin. "kalau kau memang harus mengurusi pekerjaan kantormu, sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Jongin tidak menginginkan Sehun pergi, itulah masalahnya. Ia tak bisa menolak adanya kemungkinan mereka akan makan malam dengan intim, kemudian melanjutkannya ke tempat tidur, mengajarinya segala hal tentang gairah cinta, perlahan-lahan menciumi dan mengelus tubuhnya sampai hasratnya terpuaskan. Mungkin dnegan begitu Jongin akan mampu mengenyahkan Sehun dari pikirannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan Flora membuatkanmu secangkir teh? Aku akan menyelesaikan panggilan ini secepatnya.

Flora memandang mereka berdua, bergantian. "Saya baru saja memanggang kue blueberry scones."

Sehun tersenyum hangat pada Flora. "Anda pandai merayu gadis muda. Aku suka sekali kue-kue scone."

"Sudah teratasi kalau begitu." Ucap Jongin. "Aku akan menyalakan perapian dan kau bisa menikmati kue dan tehmu di sini."

Monggu lari ke arah sofa, melompat, dan bergelung di sudut.

Flora melirik khawatir pada Jongin. "Apakah anda menginginkan anjing itu di situ?"

"Monggu bebas mau kemana saja." Kenyamanan anjing itu lebih penting dari pada bulu-bulunya yang rontok dan menempel di kursi.

"Akan saya ingat itu." kata Flora sambil tersenyum pada Jongin dan langsung beranjak ke dapur. "Aku akan menyiapkan teh sekarang."

Jongin melangkah ke perapian, mengambil korek api yang panjang dan mulai menyalakannya. Api langsung naik ke cerobong asap dan kemudian Jongin menoleh pada Sehun yang sudah bergelung di sebelah Monggu. Jongin tidak percaya dengan besarnya keinginan pada dirinya untuk menggendong gadis bangsawan ini ke kamar tidurnya.

Setelah menatapnya agak lama, Jongin akhirnya berkata. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

Dua jam kemudian, Jongin keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah conference callnya yang kedua selesai. Dua jam dikebut untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mungkin Sehun sudah pulang, itu lebih baik. Kyungsoo biasanya tidak betah menunggu Jongin dan langsung pergi untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya. Mereka bersama tapi terpisah, berjanji untuk berbagi hidup bersama tetapi tak pernah memulainya.

Sebagian dari dirinya mengetahui bahwa jika Sehun sudah pergi, itu hal yang paling baik. Tapi saat Jongin masuk ke ruang duduk dan melihat Sehun tertidur bersama Monggu di pangkuan, ia merasakan kedamaian dan keceriaan yang dibawa gadis itu muncul kembali. Perlahan-lahan Jongin berjalan ke sofa dan berdiri di dekat Sehun, melihat bulu matanya yang lentik menghiasi pipinya, menatap hidung mancung Sehun serta kulitnya yang terlihat begitu lembut. Gadis itu terlihat begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia wanita yang sangat cantik. Kecantikannya lebih dari sebatas fisik. Ada semacam kualitas dalam dirinya yang sangat unik dan menarik. Mungkin itu adalah kebaikannya... atau mungkin ketulusannya. Apapun itu, hal itu telah menarik Jongin, membuatnya lupa mengendalikan diri, lupa membentengi diri dari keterlibatan dengan perempuan. Jongin membungkun ke arah Sehun dan membangunkannya dengan sebuah ciuman sensual.

Mata gadis itu bergerak, terbuka, dan ia tersenyum pada Jongin. "Seperti dalam dongeng." Katanya dengan suara masih mengantuk.

Jongin tahu Sehun menganalogikan dirinya dengan kisah putri tidur yang dibangunkan oleh pangerannya. Sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, Jongin bergumam. "Aku bukan pangeran."

Jongin sudah membuktikan hal itu. kalau dia tidak terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, tentu saja hari ini Kyungsoo masih hidup. Dia tidak mau lagi bertanggung jawab atas hidup seseorang lagi dan sudah pasti ia juga tidak ingin tanggung jawab sebuah kerajaan. Conference call yang ia lakukan tadi telah mengingatkannya akan jati dirinya, pekerjaannya, dan kehidupan seperti apa yang ia jalankan. Jelas bukan kehidupan pangeran, kerajaan dalam dongeng, atau wanita-wanita yang berharap pada pria-pria berkuda putih yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

Perasaan Jongin terhadap Sehun sudah terlalu dalam dan membahayakan baginya. Sudah waktunya untuk mengakhirinya sekarang. "Ada masalah pekerjaan dan harus cepat-cepat diselesaikan, bodoh sekali aku karena telah melalaikan tanggung jawabku dua hari kemarin. Kuharap kau mengerti." Nada bicaranya datar, bersungguh-sungguh, dan jauh dari kesan akrab.

Sehun terlihat bingung dengan sikap Jongin dan nada bicaranya, dan Jongin merasa menyesal. Ia menyesal telah menciumnya lagi tadi, karena setiap ciuman mereka terpatri dengan kuat dalam benaknya. Jongin perlu membuat jarak dengan gadis itu sekarang. Apabila mereka berjauhan, ia bisa melihat betapa tidak pentingnya kejadian dua hari yang lalu bagi dirinya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sehun lembut, sambil memindahkan anak anjing yang sedang tidur dari pangkuannya ke sofa. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Ketika Jongin tidak menahannya atau berkata apapun padanya, Sehun berdiri, dan Jongin bisa melihat gadis itu berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. "Aku menyisihkan satu scone untukmu." Sehun mengangguk ke arah piring di atas meja. "Tapi mingkin sekarang sudah basi. Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Flora ya."

"Akan kusampaikan." Membiarkan Sehun pergi tanpa mencium atau menyentuhnya terasa sangat berat bagi Jongin. Tapi Jongin tahu apabila ia mencium atau menyentuhnya lagi, ia pasti akan meminta gadis itu untuk tidak pergi. Dan itu tidak baik bagi mereka berdua.

Sambil merapikan rambutnya, Sehun berkata "Kurasa penjaga pintu di bawah bisa mencarikan taksi untukku."

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku akan menyuruh sopirku untuk mengantarmu kembali ke hote."

"Kau tidak perlu..."

"Aku memaksa. Aku akan memberitahu Fritz sekarang, dan dia akan menunggumu di lobi lima menit lagi."

Ada banyak pertanyaan terlihat di sorot mata Sehun, dan Jongin tidak ingin menjawabnya. Ada kebingungan yang tak dapat Jongin selesaikan.

Lama mereka berada dalam keheningan sampai Sehun melontarkan senyum sedih. "Aku sangat menikmati kebersamaan kita kemarin dan hari ini. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jonhin ingin sekali menyampaikan perasaan dan pikirannya selama dua hari ini, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tak biasa mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada siapapun dan mengatakannya pada Sehun juga tidak akan mengubah apapun. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengakhiri hal ini, bagaimana cara menyampaikan kepada Sehun bahwa ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun. Mudah-mudahan perjalanan pulangmu ke Penwyck menyenangkan."

Agaknya maksud yang tersirat dalam kata-kata itu langsung dipahami Sehun karena pipinya langsung merah padam. "Perjalanan pulangku pasti menyenangkan." Lalu ia berjalan menuju serambi, mengambil tas dan jaketnya, kemudian membuka pintu penthouse.

Setelah Sehun pergi, Jongin merasa telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun pulang, Jongin mencoba untuk kembali bekerja, tapi ia sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Ketika Flora mengetuk pintu dan bertanya ingin dubuatkan apa untuk makan malam, Jongin hanya minta dibuatkan sandwich. Flora kembali beberapa menit kemudian membawa sandwich daging kalkun, secangkir kopi, serta sup jagung lada istimewa buatannya. Tetapi makanan itu seperti halnya urusan pekerjaannya, tak menarik minat Jongin. Monggu yang akhirnya lebih banyak memakan roti itu dari pada Jongin, akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa mengajak Monggu jalan-jalan mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Ketika membawa Monggu keluar, angin malam yang sejuk membuat Jongin merasa segar, pemandangan serta kebisingan kota masih tetap seperti biasanya. Namun saat berjalan, Jongin terus membayangkan Sehun saat bermain dengan Monggu, saat gadis itu menghadiahi Monggu biskuit, saat ia memeluk anjing kecil itu erat-erat.

Jalan-jalan bersama Monggu itu berlangsung sangat singkat, dua puluh menit kemudian Jongin sudah kembali ke penthousenya lagi, tetap merasa gelisah tak menentu. Bahkan Monggu pun meninggalkannya dan berlari ke arah kamar Flora di belakang dapur.

Jongin kembali duduk di depan komputernya untuk menjawab surat-surat yang masuk. Ada satu dari saudara kembarnya, Taemin, dan ia memutuskan bahwa berbincang dengannya di telepon rasanya lebih enak. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor rumah Taemin di California, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Kehidupan Taemin benar-benar berbeda dengan kehidupan Jongin. Taemin menyukai kehidupan yang sederhana dan bersahaja. Bisnisnya sebagai kontraktor membuatnya sibuk, dan ia lebih senang menghabiskan malamnya dengan teman-temannya di bar daripada bersama rekan bisnis di restoran mahal. Hidup mereka berdua begitu berbeda, tetapi ada ikatan kuat di antara mereka yang tak mungkin terputus.

Ketika Taemin tidak menjawab teleponnya, Jongin merasa itu sudah dapat diperkirakan. Berkas-berkas yang ada di tas meja kerjanya memerlukan perhatiannya, tapi setelah membolak-baliknya selama setengah jam, Jongin memutuskan belum bisa menandatanganinya. Ia belum membaca semuanya dengan teliti.

Apa yang telah Sehun lakukan kepadanya? Apa ia telah diguna-guna?

Tak mungkin, gadis itu hanya telah merasuki jiwanya dan Jongin harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya. Joging mungkin dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

Ketika ia melirik arlojinya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30. kalau ia berlari cukup kencang dan cukup lama, mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya nanti.

Jongin meninggalkan gedung apartemennya dalam kegundahan. Memikirkan kekacauan selama dua hari ini, kekacauan selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Sejak Kyungsoo meninggal, yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah bekerja dan bekerja, dan hal itu membuahkan hasil yang besar, pada umur dua puluh tiga tahun, Jongin sudah di anggap sebagai salah seorang konglomerat ternama di negara ini.

Tapi apa makna semua itu?

Jongin bisa melakukan tawar menawar, membuat transaksi bisnis yang menguntungkan dirinya, berinvestasi di bursa saham dan menyaksikan uang itu berlipat ganda. Empat puluh delapan jam terakhir yang bari ia lewatkan bersama Sehun, membayangkannya, dan berkhayal tentangnya, telah membuat semua itu menjadi tidak penting. Sialnya. Sehun bangsawan yang tinggal di pulau di seberang Samudera Antlantik! Dan untuk lebih memperburuk permasalahannya, gadis itu sedang mencari dirinya, untuk membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang pangeran. Gila jika ia pikir bisa berhubungan dengan Sehun tanpa menimbulkan masalah.

Namun saat membayangkan kemungkinan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi...

Jongin berlari. Sepatunya menjejak aspal dengan keras saat ia melintasi jalanan. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan sejuknya udara malam. Berkonsentrasi pada pijakan sepatu olahraganya di jalan aspal. Jongin mencoba untuk menghapus semua pikiran dalam benaknya, semua rasa berdosa dari jiwanya, dan semua perasaan dari hatinya.

Namun saat berlari, wajah Sehun muncul di depan matanya. Jongin tidak bisa mengenyahkannya, dan memperlambat kecepatannya karena menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari bayangan gadis itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bekerja dan membiarkan waktu berlalu, maka ia bisa melupakannya.

Jongin telah berlari selama empat puluh lima menit. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya dengan berjalan. Masih terbayang olehnya ekspresi mata Sehun saat mendongak ke arah Sears Tower, saat ia pertama kali mencicipi pretzel lunak dan dagunya kotor terkena mustard. Jongin tidak menyadari kehadiran pria yang bersandar di dekat pintu masuk penthousenya. Ia begitu terhanyut dalam pikirannya, hingga tidak merasakannya bahaya yang mengancam saat laki-laki asing itu membuntutinya.

Tiba-tiba perampok itu sudah menyerangnya. Terlihat kelebat mata pisau yang dipegangnya. Satu saat Jongin masih berjalan santai, sesaat kemudian ia harus melawan serangan perampok, tangannya diangkat ke atas untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan pisau itu. Pisaunya meleset dari leher Jongin, tetapi mengenai bahunya. Meskipun terkejut dengan rasa sakit yang muncul dibahunya, Jongin masih sempat menendang selangkangan perampok itu. Ia mendapat tusukan lagi, kali ini mengenai lengannya, dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan satu lutut ke aspal.

Kemudian muncul sebuah pekikan. Seseorang berteriak, "Tangkap dia!" Jongin tidak tahu apakah seruan itu ditujukan pada dirinya atau si perampok.

Lalu semua menjadi kabur gelap. Jongin terlentang di tanah. Seseorang menekan luka dibahunya. Tubuhnya terasa panas kemudian dingin. Akhirnya, ia mendengar suara mendengung ditelinganya yang berubah menjadi bunyi sirene mobil.

.

.

.

Ketika telepon kamar hotel Sehun berdering, ia melihat tombolnya yang menyala dalam kegelapan. Sehun belum bisa tidur. satu satunya hal yang ada dalam benaknya hanya Kai dan bagaimana dia mengusirnya pergi tadi. Kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan? Kai tiba tiba begitu menjaga jarak.

Telepon berdering lagi dan Sehun menebak-nebak siapa yang mencoba menghubunginya pada jam satu malam. Ia duduk ditempat tidur, menduga seseorang telah menelepon kamar yang salah. Tidak mungkin ratu menelepon, di Penwyck baru jam tujuh pagi. Kecuali, bagaimana jika kesehatan raja semakin memburuk? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada ibunya?

Sepenuhnya terjaga sekarnag, Sehun menyambut gagang telepon, dan menyalakan lampu meja yang ada di sebelahnya. "Halo?"

"Lady Sehun?"

Suranya terdengar tidak asing, tapi itu bukan ratu atau sekretaris pribadinya.

"Ini Flora. Pengurus rumah tangga Mr... . saya tahu ini sudah malam, tapi saya khawatir dengan Mr. Kim."

"Apa yang terjadi Flora?"

"Ia pergi joging malam ini dan diserang perampok. Perampok itu membawa pisau."

Untuk sesaat, Sehun teringat malam ketika ayahnya terbunuh, saat seorang anggota pengawal kerajaan memberitahukan ibunya apa yang telah terjadi. Sehun hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. "Apakah Kai baik-baik saja?"

"Itulah sebabnya saya meneleppon anda. Ia menelepon Fritz untuk menjemputnya di rumah sakit, sepuluh menit yang lalu ia baru datang. Dia terlihat benar benar buruk. Dokter menyuruhnya untuk dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi dia memaksa untuk pulang ke rumah. Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Flora, apa yang dia butuhkan?"

"Itulah masalahnya tuan putri, saya tidak tahu. Dia menutup pintu kamar kerjanya dan mengatakan pada saya bahwa dia tidak mau diganggu. Tapi dia seharusnya berada di tempat tidur. dia tidak mempunyai siapa siapa disini. Ayahnya ada di Minneapolis. Karena dia tidak memperbolehkan saya dekat dekat, saya pikir mungkin dia bersedia kalau anda yang membantu. Saya pikir kalau anda kemari, barangkali anda bisa membujuknya."

Setelah kejadian tadi sore, Sehun merasa Kai tidak akan mendengarkan perkataannya sama seperti pria itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan Flora, tapi mungkin ia bisa mencobanya. "Aku akan bersiap siap dan memanggil taksi."

"Tidak perlu mencari taksi, tuan putri."

"Panggil Sehun saja." Ucap Sehun dengan lembut.

Flora meneruskan lagi. "Saya sudah mengatakan pada Fritz apa yang akan saya lakukan, dia akan segera berangkat menjemput anda begitu saya menutup telepon. Anda pun tidak seharusnya bepergian dengan taksi sendirian pada malam hari."

"Terima kasih Flora, kalau itu memang yang terbaik."

"Memang Tu... maksudku Sehun. terima kasih sudah bersedia menolong. Mr. K-Kim sebaiknya tidak sendirian malam ini."

Kata-kata Flora bergema dikuping Sehun, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan Sehun bergegas memakai celana panjang flanel hitam dan sweater pullover putihnya.

Ketika tiba di lobi hotel, dilihatnya penjaga pintu hotel sedang membukakan pintu untuk Fritz. Raut wajah sopir itu terlihat suram. "Saya senang Flora telah menghubungi anda, Miss."

"Aku juga senang Flora telah menelepon. Mari berangkat."

Penjaga pintu di gedung penthouse milik Kai mengenali Sehun dan menyapanya dengan mengangkat topi. Sepertinya orang orang di Chicago biasa pulang pergi setiap saat sepanjang malam.

Sehun masuk ke klift, merasa mulai ragu dengan keputusannya untuk datang ke tempat itu. bagaimana kalau Kai tidak mau berbicara dengannya? Bagaimana kalau Kai mengira Sehun terlalu ikut campur? Sehun memang sedang ikut campur, tapi ia menyayangi Kai lebih dari yang ia akui.

Flora sudah menunggu dirinya dan membuka pintu sebelum Sehun sempat mengetuk. Dahi Flora berkerut karena khawatir saat mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk. "Dia masih berada di kamar kerjanya. Saya sudah menawarkan untuk membuatkan teh atau sup, tapi katanya ia tidak ingin apa apa."

Sehun menjatuhkan tas dan sweaternya ke kursi serambi. "Akan ku lihat apa yang bisa ku lakukan." Kemudian Sehun melangkah masuk ke ruang duduk, terus ke koridor yang menuju kamar kerja Kai. Untuk beberapa saat ia berdiri di depan pintu untuk mendengarkan. Sehun tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari dalam.

Ia mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.

Suara Kai yang kesal menjawab dari dalam. "Sudah ku katakan padamu Flora, aku tidak butuh apa apa." suaranya terdengar dipaksakan, seolah membutuhkan kekuatan untuk berbicara.

Sehun tidak menunggu untuk diizinkan masuk, karena Kai mungkin tidak akan memperbolehkan. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. "Ini bukan Flora, Kai. Ini aku."

Kai sedang duduk dikursinya, sambil memegang gelas di tangan. Gelas itu separuh penuh dengan cairan berwarna kuning keemasan. Pasti wiski, pikir Sehun. Kai tidak mengenakan kemeja, terlihat ada kasa dan plester yang menempel di bahu kirinya. Ada juga tempelan kasa di lengannya, rambutnya berantakan dan mukanya terlihat muram.

Sambil menatapnya, pria itu bertanya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sesungguhnya aku sudah agak malas meneruskan update ff ini, bukan karena apa apa sih, seseorang mengatakan padaku kalo sekarang ff kaihun jarang banget, dan aku juga jarang update di ffn, ga hanya di akun ini tapi di akun BearBunny. Oke, yang jadi pokok masalah mungkin hanya review sih, review itu semacam penyemangat bagi aku untuk ngetik ff, tapi melihat perbandingan yang baca ribuan n yang review kurang dari 10 orang. Aku mesti mikir ulang lagi deh untuk lanjut. So, kalau mau nih ff n juga ff yang lain tetap lanjut, please review ya...


	4. Chapter 4

SEARCHING FOR HER PRINCE CHAPTER 4

Cast : KaiHun

Warning : Untuk penyesuaian karakter Sehun, ff ini aku bikin GS

Ini remake dari novel karya Karen Rose Smith dengan judul yang sama, aku hanya mengubah nama sesuai cast.

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyadari saat ini, kurang lebih ia sedang melihat Kai telanjang. Pria itu terlihat seperti habis dikunjungi malaikat maut dan mungkin memang seperti itu. itu sebabnya dia menyuruh Flora pergi. Dia tidak mau dilihat orang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kalau merasa tak berdaya dan lemah, Kai adalah tipe pria yang akan melawan perasaan itu dan menyembunyikannya dari siapapun.

Sehun begitu mencemaskannya. Rasa sayangnya begitu mendalam, ia dapat merasakan penderitaan Kai. Meskipun demikian, Sehun tetap mencoba berbicara dengan nada ringan. "Aku sedang mengunjungi pengusaha yang malam ini dirampok. Firasatku mengatakan kau tidak mau menuruti perintah dokter."

Kai menggerutu pada Sehun. "Firasat apa? Kalau Flora yang meneleponmu, akan kupecat dia."

Ancamannya terdengar kurang meyakinkan, tapi Sehun tetap memprotesnya. "Kau tak akan melakukan hal itu. Flora sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Dia mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Kai. Kau seharusnya dirawat dirumah sakit. Dengan melihatmu saja, Flora tahu itu. aku juga bisa melihatnya. Mengapa kau tidak mau tinggal di rumah sakit?"

Kai meneguk cairan kuning itu sedikit, seakan akan menguatkan diri sebelum menaruh gelas itu di meja. "Mereka memaksaku mengenakan gaun rumah sakit. Aku tak mau memakai gaun rumah sakit."

Di lain waktu, Sehun merasa yakin akan melihat canda di mata Kai saat mengucapkan kata kata itu. Tapi saat ini, pria itu hanya berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia tidak separah yang mereka duga.

Kai menatap gelas yang ada di atas meja, mengangkatnya, dan mengambil tegukan sekali lagi. "Kau belum mengatakan padaku mengapa kau berada di sini."

"Waktu Flora menceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi, aku pun ikut khawatir."

Sehun menghampirinya dengan perlahan, tidak merasa yakin apa ia pantas berada di sini. Setelah berdiri di samping kursi Kai, dilihatnya Kai masih mengenakan celana pendek merah dan sepatu olahraganya. Apakah dia tidak kedinginana duduk disini dengan berpakaian seperti itu? lalu Sehun berpikir mungkin wiski itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya, selain mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Sehun mengangguk ke arah gelas itu. "Apakah dokter menganjurkan itu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kai ogah-ogahan. "Dia memberi resep pil. Benda itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit, tapi juga membuat orang mengantuk. Aku butuh pikiran yang jernih."

Ia harus selalu memegang kendali, pikir Sehun. "Dan apa perintah dokter?"

Kai menatap Sehun dengan seksama. "Antara lain jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya kau harus istirahat di tempat tidur."

"Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Gumam Kai.

"Kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Kau tidak tahu apa apa tentang kondisiku." Gerutu Kai.

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihat kerutan kerutan di sekitar mulut dan dahimu. Itu tandanya kau sedang kesakitan. Lagipula kau tampak pucat. Dan dari ukuran kain kasa itu, menurutku sakitmu lebih berat dari yang kau akui."

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Seorang perawat di kehidupanmu yang dulu?"

Sehun mengingatkan dirinya bahwa kekesalan Kai hanya tameng. "Aku mungkin tinggal di istana, tapi aku tidka asing dengan berbagai kondisi manusia. Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkanku disini, tapi kurasa kau memerlukan aku."

Kali ini Kai hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata kata.

"Setidaknya, mari ku bantu kau duduk di sofa."

"Aku tidak butuh perawat."

"Kalau begitu anggaplah aku sebagai teman." Khawatir kalau panas tubuh Kai bukan hanya dari wiski yang diminumnya, Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dahi pria itu.

Kai mengelak. "Aku memang tidak minum obat penghilang sakit, tapi aku sudah minum antibiotik. Aku tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan diriku terinfeksi. Dokter sudah menekankan hal itu padaku."

"Aku senang kau masih punya akal sehat." Ucap Sehun. kalau ia tidak mempertahankan diri, berarti ia harus pulang kembali ke hotel.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita lemah lembut dan sopan yang aku ajak makan kemarin malam?"

"Dia bertemu pria keras kepala yang tidak tahu apa yang baik untuk dirinya."

Tatapan Kai terpaku pada Sehun, kemudian ia menutup matanya dan menggeleng frustasi. "Pergilah, Sehun."

Alih-alih menuruti perkataannya, Sehun berlutut di samping Kai dan memegang tangan Kai. "Apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dengan memaksa tubuhmu bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini? Kalau kau beristirahat sekarang, tubuhmu akan mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan, dan kau akan sembuh lebih cepat." Sehun kemudian menunjuk gelas di atas meja. "Atau apakah kau sudah terlalu banyak minum sampai tidak menyadari hal itu?"

Kai terdiam beberapa saat, dan akhirnya menjawab. "ini gelas pertamaku dan aku bahkan belum minum setengahnya."

"Mau aku bantu duduk di sofa?" bujuk Sehun lembut.

"Tak ada masalah dengan kakiku. Hanya bahuku yang terasa seperti baru disetrika dengan arang panas."

Sehun bangkit, lalu berdiri, mengawasi Kai dengan penuh harap.

Ketika Kai berusaha mendorong tubuhnya dari kursi, ia mengernyit kesakitan. Sehun membayangkan setiap gerakan pasti akan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Dengan menghindari tatapan Sehun, Kai berjalan tertatih tatih menuju sofa kulit.

Sebelum Kai mencapainya, Sehun cepat cepat mendahului dan menaruh bantal untuk sandaran lengan. Kai memandang Sehun beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke sofa.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu. Apakah kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak perlu apa-apa..."

"Cairan akan membantumu sembuh lebih cepat."

"Baiklah." Jawab Kai dengan pasrah.

Sebelum Kai berubah pikiran, Sehun cepat-cepat pergi ke dapur. Flora sudah mendidihkan air untuk menyeduh teh dan menyiapkan nampan berisi jus apel dan kue scone. Setelah Flora menuangkan teh, Sehun mengangkat nampan itu sendiri. "Aku juga perlu selimut untuknya."

"Saya sangat senang dia mau mendengarkan anda."

"Aku memaksanya. Setidaknya ia sudah mengizinkan aku untuk mengawasinya, dan seandainya ia membutuhkan pertolongan medis lebih lanjut, kita bisa menelepon Layanan Gawat Darurat."

"Saya harap itu tidak perlu. Dia tidak akan senang."

"Kurasa begitu."

Sehun dan Flora berpandnagan, seolah sepakat bahwa mereka begitu memahami Kai lebih dari yang pria itu kira. Flora bergegas mendahului Sehun. saat Sehun tiba di depan pintu runag kerja Kai, pelayan itu mengulurkan selimut tipis kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih Flora, lebih baik kau tidur kembali. Kalau ada perlu apa apa, aku berjanji akan memanggilmu."

"Anda yakin? Saya juga tidak keberatan kalau tidak tidur."

"Aku yakin. Monggu ada di mana?" Sehun hampir lupa dengan anjing kecil itu.

Flora tersenyum. "Dia meringkuk di kolong ranjangku. Monggu sudah tidur dari tadi."

"Aku harap Kai juga mau tidur. itu yang terbaik untuknya."

Flora mengangguk lalu beranjak ke kamarnya di belakang dapur.

Sehun mendorong pintu sampai terbuka, lalu masuk lagi keruang kerja Kai dan menaruh nampan di atas meja. Ketika menengok, dilihatnya mata Kai tertutup. Sehun membuka lipatan selimut dan menutupi kai dengannya. Kemudian ia membuka tali sepatu olahraganya dan melepas sepatunya satu persatu.

Setelah selesai, Kai mengangkat muaknya, memandang Sehun. "Mengapa kau datang kemari?"

Sehun memutuskan untuk jujur. "Karena aku peduli padamu."

"Tak perlu." Sergah Kai.

"Kepedulian adalah sesuatu yang datang begitu saja." Kata Sehun apa adanya, sambil menarik kursi mendekati sofa, kemudian menawarkan gelas berisi jus apel.

Kai tidak menyambut gelas itu, tetapi menunjuk ke kursi yang baru Sehun tarik. "Mau apa kau?"

"Aku akan mengawasimu sebentar. Aku sudah menyuruh Flora untuk tidur, dia juga perlu istirahat."

"Dan kau tidak?"

"Apa kau lebih suka minum teh?" tanya Sehun dengan lembut ketika Kai tidak mengambil gelas jus itu.

"Jus saja." Kata Kai dengan wajah kesal.

Selagi kai meminum jus itu, Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Setelah kai menghabiskan jusnya, Sehun mengambil gelas itu dan menaruhnya dilantai, disebelah kursinya. "Apakah mereka sudah menangkap perampoknya?"

"Sudah."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengan Kai. "kai aku sangat menyesal kejadian ini menimpamu." Dan Sehun sangat bersyukur luka luka Kai tidak terlalu parah. Sehun tidak bisa melupakan wajah ibunya pada malam ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa suaminya telah tewas. Sehun tahu bahwa keadaannya sangat berbeda karena ia belum lama mengenal Kai, tapi Sehun pasti juga akan merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam seandainya luka Kai fatal.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi mata hijaunya yang sulit dimengerti. Namun akhirnya, setelah kelihatannya tidak sanggup bertahan lagi, Kai memegang tangan Sehun yang ada dilengannya. "Kau wanita yang istimewa, Sehun."

"Tidak terlalu istimewa. Siapapun bisa membawakan jus dan teh untukmu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa saja masuk kemari saat ini."

Sehun tahu pernyataan itu memang benar. Ketika Kai memejamkan matanya, Sehun tidak tahu apakah karena Kai merasa kesakitan atau lelah. "Cobalah untuk tidur." ucap Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak bisa duduk disitu terus sepanjang malam." Gumam Kai dengan mata tertutup/

"Aku akan duduk di sini sampai kau tertidur."

Jari jari Kai masih memegang tangan Sehun, seakan akan butuh sentuhannya. Namun Sehun bisa merasakan genggamannya mengendor ketika Kai menjadi lebih tenang. "Terima kasih banyak Sehun." kata Kai serak.

Sehun tidak butuh rasa terima kasihnya. Sehun membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Cintanya.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk dari jendela kamar kerja saat Sehun terbangun keesokan paginya. Kai menggeliat, dan Sehun khawatir kalau kalau ia perlu sesuatu. Ketika semalam Sehun duduk di samping kai, mengawasinya tidur, Sehun begitu tergoda untuk menyingkirkan rambut Kai dari alisnya dan mencium pipinya, tetapi Sehun merasa tidak punya hak untuk melakukan hal seintim itu. Apa yang akan Kai pikirkan kalau ia sampai terbangun? Akhirnya Sehun harus cukup puas dengan hanya memandangnya, memastikan dadanya naik turun dengan teratur setiap kali Kai bernapas. Hanya ketika sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, Sehunpun meringkuk di ujung sofa dekat kaki Kai.

Sesuatu yang berat dipangkuannya membuat Sehun tersenyum. Semalam Sehun mendengar kaki Monggu berjalan di lantai kayu tepat sebelum anjing itu melompat ke pangkuannya. Sehun merasa lebih tenang dengan kehadiran Monggu yang juga mengawasi.

Sekarang pandangan Sehun berada dengan Kai dalam cahaya pagi. "Selamat pagi." Sapa Sehun dengan suara serak karena baru bangun tidur.

Sehun merasa lega karena wajah Kai sudah tampak lebih baik. Dagunya kebiruan karena jenggotnya mulai tumbuh, membuatnya terlihat garang sekaligus seksi. Sehun menduga memar-memar akibat kejadian semalam pasti akan terlihat lebih jelas hari ini.

"Apakah kau di sini semalaman?" tanya Kai.

"Ya. Kau pikir aku tega meninggalkanmu dengan kemungkinan kau terbangun di tengah malam untuk bekerja?"

Mendengar itu Kai hampir tersenyum, lalu mengangguk ke arah Monggu. "Ternyata kau membawa bala bantuan juga, ya?"

Sehun merasa lega karena selera humor Kai telah pulih kembali pagi ini, yang menandakan ua sudah lebih sehat. Sehun menjawab jujur. "Aku ingin berada disini seandainya kau memerlukan sesuatu."

Monggu duduk dipangkuan Sehun, lalu meloncat kelantai untuk mendekati Kai. Ketika Kai membungkuk dan mengelus kepala Monggu, anjing itu menaruh kaki depannya di atas sofa dan menjilati muka Kai. Setelah selesai memberi salam pada Kai, Monggu melangkah ke permadani dekat rak buku, lalu berbaring di sana.

Mata hijau Kai menatap dalam-dalam pada Sehun. "Aku masih belum bisa percaya kau datang kemari semalam."

"Mengapa kau masih belum bisa percaya?"

"Karena kita baru kenal beberapa hari."

"Rasanya seperti sudah lebih dari beberapa hari." Sehun berkata sambil termenung. "Lagi pula, Flora bilang kau membutuhkan aku. Tak banyak orang dikehidupanku yang membutuhkan aku." Sehun duduk tegak dan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai.

Kai mengubah posisinya agar lebih tegak dan menyingkirkan selimutnya. "Apakah kau pernah mempunyai hubungan serius dengan seorang pria?"

"Tidak, tidak pernah serius... meskipun waktu berumur tujuh belas tahun, kupikir aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Seseorang di istana?"

Sehun tahu pasti Kai sedang memikirkan tentang keluarga kerajaan, tentang pengawal istana, tentang pria-pria yang oleh ibunya atau ratu anggap pantas menjadi pendampingnya. "Dia tukang kebun istana. Aku ingat betul hari ketika aku mengajaknya bicara. Saat itu aku belum pernah sama sekalipun berkencan. Dia sedang memotong tanaman pagar dan tiba tiba dia menatapku dengan tatapan pria yang ditujukan pada seorang wanita supaya jangan pergi."

"Kau berumur tujuh belas tahun dan belum pernah berkencan?" tanya Kai heran.

"Setiap kali aku membutuhkan pendamping untuk acara kerajaan, ratu selalu memilih salah satu dari pengawal istana untuk menemaniku. Minho sangat berbeda dengan mereka, dia tidak kaku atau bersikap resmi. Dia bersikap seolah benar benar ingin bersamaku."

"Berapa umurnya waktu itu?"

"Dua puluh empat tahun."

Kai menggerutu "Dia sudah cukup tua untuk tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh bermain main dengan gadis muda berumur tujuh belas tahun."

"Aku tidak menyadarinya waktu itu. aku tidak menyadari bahwa rayuan dan pujian pujian itu tidak berarti baginya. Setelah aku bertemu dengannya beberapa klai di salah satu kebun istana, dia mencoba menciumku dan berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia hanya ingin membawaku ke tempat tidur. ketika aku menolak kemauannya, Minho langsung marah dan menyuruhku untuk menjadi dewasa, bahwa aku harus belajar bagaimana menuruti keinginan pria, kalau tidak... aku akan menjadi wanita yang kesepian seumur hidupku."

Kai memaki dengan suara pelan, dan Sehun memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku juga tidak lebih baik dari tukang kebun itu." ucap Kai, dahinya berkerut. "Malam pertama kita bertemu di restoran, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengajakmu ke tempat tidur."

Hasrat yang terlihat di mata Kai membuat Sehun merasa bergetar. Sekarang setelah Kai mengakui ketertarikannya, mulut Sehun tiba tiba terasa kering. Akhirnya Sehun bisa mengendalikan diri. "Kau adalah pria paling jujur yang pernah ku kenal."

Sambil memperbaiki posisinya, Kai terlihat kurang nyaman. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Sehun terdiam menunggu.

Kai menatap Sehun untuk beberapa saat. Ia menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya memutuskan. "Sudahlah. Tidak penting. Aku harus mandi." Kai meraba jenggot kasar didagunya dan menambahkan. "Dan aku perlu bercukur."

"Kau tidak boleh membuat bahumu basah." Sehun tidak bisa memperkiarakan apakah Kai mampu berjalan sendiri ke kamar tidurnya, apalagi mandi sendiri.

Kai menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, lalu duduk diam beberapa saat. "Aku masih memakai celana olahragaku, dan aku bau keringat dan obat antiseptik. Aku juga harus mengganti perban yang menutupi lukaku."

"Kau mungkin perlu bantuan dalam hal itu."

"Apakah kau juga akan membantuku mandi?" tanya Kai nakal.

Seakan terbiasa dengan pertanyaan itu, Sehun hanya menaikkan bahunya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. "Tergantung. Apakah kau memang perlu bantuan atau kau hanya ingin membuatku merasa tak nyaman?"

Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kedua tangan lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari.

Sehun juga ingin melakukan itu pada rambut Kai dengan jemarinya. Waktu Kai menciumnya, Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di tengkuk pria itu, dan jemarinya menyentuh rambut pria itu. Gerakan itu terasa sangat intim, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya saat itu. Sekarang dengan sadar, Sehun ingin melakukannya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Keluh Kai. "Bahuku terasa sakit dan harga diriku terpukul. Aku tidak percaya aku tidak waspada dan tidak memperhatikan suara suara ganjil semalam. Aku tidak percaya aku tidak bisa menghentikan pria itu sebelum ia melakukan ini."

Sehun bergeser mendekat, lutut mereka bersentuhan. "Aku mengerti betapa frustasinya dirimu, tapi hal ini bisa saja terjadi pada setiap orang."

Kai melirik Sehun dari samping. "Itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Saat tatapan Kai terfokus padanya, Sehun melihat hasrat dan keinginan yang begitu mendalam dimatanya, bahkan pria itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya. "Kau tidak ingin tahu."

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu."

"Jangan menggodaku Sehun, atau aku bisa sama kurang ajarnya seperti tukang kebun itu."

"Tak mungkin."

Kai menggeleng lagi. "Kau terlalu menyanjungku." Sambil berkata begitu, Kai bangkit, tetapi setelah berdiri, wajahnya tiba tiba pucat.

"Kai?"

"Aku tidak apa apa. Aku harus melakukannya sendiri."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan mengikutimu sampai ke kamarmu. Kurasa kau sebaiknya sarapan dulu sebelum mandi."

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku akan ke dapur sekarang dan meminta Flora menyediakan sarapan untukku."

"Aku bisa membawakan sarapanmu ke sini."

"Aku tak mau bersikap seperti orang sakit yang harus diladeni. Itu bukan kepribadianku. Kau boleh ikut sarapan bersamaku kalau kau mau." Kata Kai sambil mengedip. "Ayo, Monggu, mari kita lihat apa Flora sudah bangun."

Kai kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah mantap, seolah olah tidak terluka sama sekali. Sikap Kai yang menyangkal kondisi tubuhnya membuat Sehun lebih waspada ketika mengikuti Kai dan Monggu pergi ke dapur.

Perjalanan dari ruang kerja sampai ke dapur membuat Kai lelah dan ia terkulai di salah satu kursi. Ia terlihat pucat lagi, dan Sehun menduga aktivitas ini sudah membuatnya letih, Kai bahkan hanya mampu menghabiskan separuh dari makanan dipiringnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu sekarang."

Kai tidak menghiraukan saran dari Sehun. "Sudah ku katakan aku mau mandi."

"Baiklah. Sementara kau mandi, aku akan berdiri di luar pintu sekiranya kau butuh bantuan."

"Itu tidak perlu." Sanggah Kai.

"Mungkin tidak perlu, tetapi menurutku lebih baik berjaga jaga. Aku pernah kursus P3K, aku bisa membantumu mengganti perban setelah kau selesai mandi."

Tatapannya terpaku pada Sehun sejenak. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke kamar tidurnya, tanpa memedulikan apakah Sehun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Saat Kai mandi, Sehun berdiri di lorong, untuk berjaga jaga, sekiranya Kai memerlukan bantuan. Bahu dan lengannya sulit digerakkan, tetapi ia masih kuat berjalan. Jelas bahwa Kai adalah orang yang angkuh dan tidak mau meminta pertolongan siapapun. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak butuh bantuan. Ketika suara air pancuran berhenti, Sehun mencoba menyimak suara gerakan Kai di dalam kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kai membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berhadapan dengan Sehun. kai terlihat sepucat semalam, dan ia berdiri sambil berpegangan pada kusen pintu. Celana pendek hitam yang dikenakannya sudah merosot sampai ke pinggul. Pandangan Sehun menyapu kulit Kai yang kecoklatan. Rambutnya masih basah, alisnya berkerut, dan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan.

Sehun meraba tepi perban pada bahu Kai. Perban itu kering. Entah bagaimana, Kai ternyata berhasil untuk tidak membasahi bagian bahu dan lengannya. Jari Sehun tidak hanya meraba kain kasa itu, tapi juga menyentuh kulit Kai. Suasana disekeliling mereka langsung memanas.

"Aku sebenarnya segan meminta bantuanmu, tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengganti sendiri perban dibahuku."

"Mari kita ganti di kamarmu." Kata Sehun dengan lembut. Ia tahu Kai akan merasa lebih nyaman berada di tempat tidurnya sendiri, dan setelah perbannya diganti, mungkin ia perlu berbaring sejenak.

Sehun melihat semua keperluan untuk mengganti perban sudah tersedia di bak cuci tangan. Kai masih berdiri di ujung pintu, dan hanya ada sedikit ruang untuk melewatinya, guna mengambil perban perban tersebut. Waktu Sehun melewatinya, payudara Sehun mengenai lengan Kai. Mereka berdua sama sama tak dapat mengabaikan getaran mengejutkan yang timbul.

"Kutunggu di kamar tidurku." Ucap Kai.

Sehun cepat cepat mengambil peralatan tersebut dan menyusul Kai.

"Duduk saja di situ." Sehun menunjuk ke pinggir tempat tidur.

Setelah Kai duduk, Sehun menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu satu cara untuk melepaskan perban di bahu Kai. Ia harus berdiri di antara kedua kaki Kai. Pria itupun ternyata memikirkan hal yang sama, karena kemudian ia melebarkan kakinya. Saat Sehun melangkah masuk ke sela kaki Kai, jantung Sehun berdegup begitu kencang, ia hampir tidak bisa mendengar jalan pikirannya. Jadi Sehun berusaha berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dilakukannya dan pada kesehatan Kai... bukan pada perasaan menggairahkan, panas dan menakutkan yang dibangkitkan oleh Kai.

Ketika Sehun menyingkirkan perban lama dari bahu Kai, ia melihat luka itu ternyata panjang dan dalam. Kai meliriknya untuk melihat apakah ia sanggup mengerjakannya, tetapi Sehun tetap berkonsentrasi, dan mencoba untuk tidak membalas tatapannya. Sehun bekerja dengan cepat demi kebaikan Kai dan juga dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai Kai tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya dan Sehun tahu bahwa Kai harus segera beristirahat kembali. "Apakah kau mau minum obat penghilang rasa sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku lebih baik merasakan sakitnya dan tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Lagipula, dengan memandangmu saja sudah menjadi obat bagiku."

Selain kesakitan, Sehun melihat gairah terpancar pada sorot mata Kai. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kai menuruti gairah itu? apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sehun menyerah pada gairah itu?

Setelah semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka, setelah duduk di sofa semalaman, mengawasinya, dan mendengarkan suara napasnya, Sehun bertanya, "Kalau itu benar, mengapa kau menyuruhku pergi kemarin?"

Sehun berdiri sangat dekat dengan Kai, ia dapat mencium bau sabun mandi yang digunakan Kai, melihat sisa sisa jenggotnya meski sudah bercukur, dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Mereka bahkan tidak bersentuhan, tetapi tubuh Sehun bergetar. Tanpa bersentuhan pun, Sehun bisa merasakan apa yang bergolak di antara mereka.

Kai akhirnya mengeluarkan desahan. "Kurasa kau tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, Sehun. Kalau kita terus menerus bertemu, salah satu dari kita atau keduanya akan tersakiti."

Walaupun Sehun tidak ingin percaya, ia tahu bahwa perkataan Kai benar. Sehun tahu kalau ia tetap di situ, mereka berdua akan semakin dekat. Jelas Kai tidak menginginkan kedekatan itu. Tapi kemudian Sehun mengingat kembali ciuman ciuman mereka, melihat gairah di mata Kai saat ini. Meskipun Kai memang ingin dekat dengannya, meskipun ia membiarkan Sehun masuk ke hidupnya, apa jadinya kalau Sehun harus kembali ke Penwyck? Pekerjaan Kai ada di sini, hidupnya ada di sini. Kalau mereka tetap berhubungan, tak akan lebih dari sekedar hubungan iseng, mengingat siapa Kai dan siapa Sehun. Sehun belum pernah melakukan hubungan iseng, dan rasanya tidak akan pernah. Ia selalu memimpikan punya seorang suami, pernikahan, dan anak anak. Seorang gadis tidak akan mendapatkan hal itu dengan menuruti nafsu yang tak terkendali.

Sehun mengintat kembali segala hal yang telah ia lakukan sejak bertemu Kai. Sehun belum mengenalnya terlalu baik, dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di kamar tidurnya, sambil memikirkan apa yang dapat mereka lakukan di tempat tidur! kemana prinsip-prinsip yang diajarkan oleh ibunya itu?

Setiap kali Sehun bersama Kai, tak ada hitam atau putih. Yang ada hanya abu-abu, dan perasaannya untuk Kai yang semakin dalam. Sehun harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa mengecewakan ibunya atau sang ratu.

"Kau benar." Kata Sehun sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Kai. "Kita hanya akan saling menyakiti."

Cepat-cepat Sehun menjauhi Kai sambil mengumpulkan kain kasa, plester dan gunting. "Setelah menaruh barang barang ini di kamar mandi, aku akan pulang. Akan kukatakan pada Flora bahwa kau sedang beristirahat. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, pasti Flora bisa membantumu."

Kai sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget atau kecewa. Ia juga tidak meminta Sehun untuk tetap tinggal. "Terima kasih, Sehun... untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu." Bisik Sehun, air mata merebak di matanya.

Kemudian Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar tidur Kai, sebelum ia naik ke tempat tidur itu bersama Kai dan memberi pria itu hiburan yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mungkin ada yang bosan dengan alurnya ya. Hehe...

Alurnya akan maju setelah keduanya menyadari kalau mereka berdua ga bisa berpisah..

Jujur saja aku suka banget ma karakter cowo di novel ini, gentleman banget, mungkin di chap chap selanjutnya bakal ada yang greget karena setiap ada adegan yang menjurus, Kai selalu bisa nahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan itu pada Sehun. hahahaha...

Dan... untuk semua yang setia review, makasih banget... review dari kalian merupakan penyemangat bagiku...


	5. Chapter 5

SEARCHING FOR HER PRINCE CHAPTER 5

Cast : KaiHun

Warning : Untuk penyesuaian karakter Sehun, ff ini aku bikin GS

Ini remake dari novel karya Karen Rose Smith dengan judul yang sama, aku hanya mengubah nama sesuai cast.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

Hampa.

Sejak Sehun meninggalkan penthousenya beberapa menit yang lalu, Jongin merasa hampa. Perasaan seperti itu belum pernah dirasakannya dan ia tidak menyukainya. Karena ia adalah tipe manusia yang mengutamakan aksi, bahkan dalam kondisinya saat ini. Hanya ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya. Kekosongan ini harus di isi.

Sambil mengangkat telepon di meja di samping tempat tidur, Jongin memperkirakan Taemin sudah bangun. Bahkan mungkin sudah ada di lokasi bangunan. Jongin sudah sering mengatakan pada saudara kembarnya itu agar memiliki telepon genggam, tetapi kembarannya itu tidak mau.

Taemin langsung mengangkat telepon pada dering pertama. "Sudah saatnya aku mendengar kabar darimu." Candanya. "Apa kau sudah membeli seluruh negara bagian California?"

Jongin tergelak. Tak ada perasaan iri di antara mereka. Taemin melakukan apa yang disukainya, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Mereka saling mendukung, ikut bahagia atas keberhasilan satu sama lain, dan turut prihatin bila ada kesulitan menimpa salah satu dari mereka.

"Belum. Apa kau punya waktu beberapa menit?"

"Seharusnya aku sudah keluar rumah setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi aku selalu punya waktu untukmu. Ada apa?"

Jongin tidak ingin membicarakan Sehun dengan terburu-buru. Tetapi ada pertanyaan yang ingin di ajukannya. "Coba katakan padaku. Apakah ayah atau ibu pernah bercerita tentang proses melahirkan dan persalinan?"

"Kelahiran kita maksudmu?"

"Iya, kita," jawab Jongin dengan sabar. "Kau kan lebih dekat dengan ibu daripada aku. Apakah ibu pernah membicarakannya?"

"Seingatku tidak. Kenapa?"

Jongin merasa ia harus berbicara langsung dengan Taemin, mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Lagi pula hal seperti ini tidak bisa dibicarakan lewat telepon. "Bagaimana rencanamu untuk beberapa minggu ke depan?"

"Aku akan memulai proyek baru. Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku mau terbang ke tempatmu. Ada sesuatu yamg ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Ya bicarakan saja. Pertanyaanmu aneh aneh."

"Aku tahu. Aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang membuatku berpikir tentang hal hal tertentu. Itu saja."

"Seorang wanita? Wanita cantik?" Ada nada geli dan berharap di suara Taemin.

"Ya, wanita yang sangat cantik. Tapi dia bukan orang Amerika dan tidak lama lagi dia akan pulang. Aku sudah memutuskan akan lebih baik bila aku tidak menemuinya lagi. Aku berencana minta di antar Fritz ke Shandy Glenn hari ini, tetapi..."

Ada sesuatu pada suara Jongin yang membuat Taemin curiga bahwa ada yang tidak beres. "Kau tidak berangkat hari ini?"

"Semalam aku dirampok."

"Maksudmu dompetmu dijambret?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu. Perampoknya membawa pisau."

"Astaga Jongin! Apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku akan baik baik saja jika tidak bergerak mendadak. Dia melukai pundakku, mungkin besok aku akan lebih baik. Hari ini aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan."

"kau sudah ke dokter, kuharap."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Seseorang memanggil ambulans. Tapi aku sudah pulang tadi malam. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di tempat itu. kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang rumah sakit." Setelah Kyungsoo jatuh dalam keadaan koma, Jongin terus duduk disamping tempat tidurnya selama dua hari. Lalu ia kehilangan wanita itu. Taemin tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu.

"Yeah, aku tahu perasaanmu tentang tempat itu. Setidaknya ada Flora yang mengurusmu. Bukan begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengizinkan Flora untuk mengurusku, jadi dia memanggil bantuan."

"Fritz?"

Jongin terbahak. "Fritz juga ikut berkomplot. Flora memanggil Sehun... wanita yang kuceritakan itu... dan Fritz yang menjemputnya."

"Dan bagaimana rupa Sehun?"

"Rambut pirang, mata ungu."

"Dan..." Taemin mengulik terus.

"Dan dia sepolos malaikat. Tidak seperti wanita dua puluh tahun lain yang pernah kukenal. Dia selalu dilindungi dan dikawal seumur hidupnya."

"Wah, wah. Kedengarannya kau lebih perhatian dari itu."

"Itu benar benar mustahil." Kata Jongin frsutasi. "Dia tinggal di sebuah pulau, jauh di seberang."

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya?" tanya Taemin.

"Itu bukan ide yang baik."

"Ide yang baik atau bukan, kedengarannya sebaiknya kau menemuinya lagi." Ada jeda sebelum Taemin bertanya. "Apakah wanita itu ada dalam mimpi mimpimu?"

Jongin mengerti apa yang saudaranya maksud. "Ya."

"Apakah dia selalu dalam pikiranmu ketika kau terbangun?"

Jongin tidak menjawab yang satu itu.

"Kau sebaiknya menemuinya lagi, agar bisa menghapusnya dari dirimu."

Jongin tahu saudaranya mungkin benar. "Dia luar biasa, Taemin. Sungguh. Tidak seperti wanita lain yang pernah kutemui. Aku bisa lupa tentang transaksi dan investasi saat bersamanya, dan apakah dia mendekati aku karena siapa diriku dan apa yang kumiliki."

"Kalau begitu temui dia lagi."

Jongin bisa mendengar suara keras seseorang memanggil Taemin.

Saudaranya berkata. "Oh oh. Salah satu subkontraktorku ada di depan pintu. Pasti ada yang gawat. Apakah kau ingin bicara lagi nanti?"

"Aku akan menelepon lagi minggu depan. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah kita bisa mengatur jadwal kita."

"Pasti."

Setelah menutup telepon, Jongin memikirkan kata kata Taemin tadi mengenai menemui Sehun lagi. Apakah ia berani mengambil resiko?

0)(0

Senin pagi, Sehun sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Ia mengenakan setelan biru muda, siap berkeliling, melihat lihat kota. Tetapi membayangkan melakukan hal itu tanpa Kai rasanya kurang menyenangkan. Ia sadar ia harus berhenti mengharapkan pria itu. ia sadar ia harus melupakannya. Memang sangat sulit, apalagi dengan waktu lowong satu minggu yang dimilikinya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ketukan dipintunay begitu tak terduga. Sehun berjalan mendekat lalu mengintip dari lubang kecil dan melihat sebuah kereta kuning dengan Monggu di dalamnya!

Ketika membuka pintu, Sehun tidak tahu akan menemui apa. dilihatnya Kai berdiri kira kira setengah meter dari kereta, tersenyum padanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kai mengangguk ke arah kereta dan amplop yang diletakkan di dekat Monggu. "Bacalah," saran Kai.

Sambil membungkuk, Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing itu dan menggaruk telinganya. Kemudian mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya dengan hati berdebar. Undangan yang tertulis disitu berbunyi, _'Ikutlah denganku mengunjungi Shandy Glenn dan Reunion House. Monggu.'_

Sehun menatap Kai, kebingungan.

Kai meraih gagang kereta, lalu menariknya masuk. Ketika menegakkan badan, tangannya langsung memegang pundaknya, dan Sehun bisa melihat bahwa Kai masih kesakitan.

"Mengapa kau bangun dan bepergian seperti ini?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Kai tersenyum. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan, tempat tempat untuk kukunjungi, orang orang untuk kutemui."

"Kau butuh seorang perawat."

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi perawatku untuk beberapa hari ini?" mata hijau Kai mengatakan bahwa undangan itu benar benar serius.

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana.

"Aku akan pergi ke Shandy Glenn untuk bersantai sampai akhir minggu depan. Aku tahu kau khawatir tidak akan ada pendamping. Ayahku akan terbang ke sana malam ini, jadi beliau akan ada di sana. Selama di sana kau bisa melihat lihat Reunion House. Anak anak senang kalau ada yang berkunjung dan kau bisa membantuku mengenalkan Monggu pada mereka."

Semua gagasan terdengar seperti petualangan yang menakjubkan bagi Sehun. apakah ia berani ikut dengan Kai?

Senyum Kai berangsur memudar, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sehun, dengan perlahan mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan jarinya dan mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. "Sehun, aku tahu kita berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, dan satu satunya yang kita miliki hanyalah minggu ini. Tetapi lebih baik memiliki itu dari pada tidak. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Sehun tahu ia jatuh cinta pada Kai, dan ia juga tahu cinta bisa datang hanya sekali seumur hidup kalau kau beruntung. Ibunya telah mendapatkan kesempatan dua kali, tetapi tidak semua orang bisa memperolehnya. Sehun tahu perasaannya pada Kai adalah sesuatu yang istimewa. Kalau ia tetap tinggal di sini dan tidak ikut Kai, ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa kepada ratu."

Kai terus mengelus pipi Sehun, seolah olah menikmati hal itu seperti halnya Sehun. "Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan cara. Kau bisa mengatakan ingin melihat lihat beberapa negara bagian selama kau di sini. Dan itu memang benar."

Ya, memang. Dan ratu juga sudah mengatakan padanya agar ia pergi jalan jalan. "Aku harus memberikan nomor telepon di... Shandy Glenn, benar kan?"

"Tidak masalah. Apa kau benar benar ia akan meneleponmu?"

"Hanya kalau ada hal baru yang perlu dilaporkan. Aku akan menghubungi sekeretarisnya, agar beliau tidak khawatir tentang diriku."

"Jadi kau mau ikut?"

Sehun sadar keputusan sudah di ambil begitu Kai mengajukan ajakannya. "Ya, aku akan ikut."

Mereka bertatapan dan masing masing tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sampai Monggu menyalak beberapa kali.

Kai terkekeh. "Akan ku terjemahkan untuknya. Dia bilang bawaanmu jangan terlalu banyak dan juga jangan lupa jeans dan sweater."

"Aku tidak membawa jeans. Kapan kau ingin berangkat?"

"kapanpun kau siap."

"Bisakah aku mendapat waktu satu atau dua jam untuk berbelanja dulu?"

"Tentu. Aku bahkan bisa merekomendasikan beberapa toko."

Telepon Sehun saat itu berdering. Monggu berlari ke arah alat itu dan menyalak, seakan akan ia juga tidak senang dengan interupsi itu.

"Aku harus menerima telepon itu." sesal Sehun. "Mungkin dari ratu atau ibuku."

Kai mengangguk, tetapi Sehun bisa menangkap dari sorot matanya bahwa ia benar benar tidak bisa memahami seberapa pentingnya misi untuk menemukan Wu Jongin ini bagi kerajaan Penwyck, dan mengapa Sehun harus selalu siaga.

Setelah mengangkat gagang telepon, suara pria yang berwibawa bertanya, "Miss Oh? Ini Cole Everson."

Cole Everson, kepala Institut Intelijen kerajaan, adalah orang yang mengkoordinir pencarian Wu Jongin dan saudara kembarnya. "Halo, Mr. Everson. Ratu sudah mengatakan bahwa anda akan menghubungiku. Apakah anda sudah mendapat fotonya."

Dari sudut matanya, Sehun melihat Kai mengajak Monggu pindah ke area tempat duduk dan berdiri di depan jendela.

"Sayangnya belum. Orang ini mati matian merahasiakan kehidupan pribadinya, dan begitu pula orang orang disekitarnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan alamat rumahnya. Surat surat yang tidak berhubungan denagn urusan pekerjaannya, dikirim ke P.O. BOX. Aku sudah mulai melakukan pengamatan pada P. . tersebut, agar kami bisa membuntuti orang yang mengambil suratnya ke tempat tinggal Wu Jongin. Ku dengar ia akan ke luar kota selama seminggu ini."

"Begitulah kata sekretarisnya padaku, dan kurasa ittu bukan tipu muslihat. Sekretarisnya kelihatan jujur."

Hening sejenak. "Sudah kubicarakan dengan ratu, Miss Oh. Dan jika anda ingin pulang ke Penwyck, aku bisa mencarikan pengganti untukmu yang akan bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Apakah itu keinginan ratu?"

"Kurasa ratu menginginkan apa yang terbaik untukmu. Kalau kau tidak ingi di Chicago sendirian minggu ini, atau merasa masalah ini sudah membuatmu frsutasi..."

"Aku ingin melakukan hal ini untuk ratu Junmyeon dan raja Chanyeol," ucap Sehun pada Cole. Sambil melirik, Sehun bisa melihat Kai sedang mengawasinya. "Aku akan menganggap beberapa hari ini sebagai liburan. Akan aku kabarkan kepada sekretaris pribadi ratu di mana aku akan bisa dihubungi."

"Kapan ia bisa mendapat kabar itu?"

"Nanti sore."

"Baiklah, kalau aku perlu menghubungimui, aku akan tanya padanya. Aku berharap sudah bisa mendapatkan fotonya akhir pekan ini. Jongin belajar di sekolah swasta dan lulus pada umur enam belas tahun. Aku mengusahakan agar bisa mendapat buku tahunan di sekolahnya. Kalau kami berhasil memperolehnya, aku akan meminta seorang pelukis untuk menggambar wajahnya, supaya kau bisa tahu bagaimana kira kira rupanya sekarang."

"Mr. Everson, apakah Wu Jongin seorang pertapa?"

"Bukan. Ia hanya menjaga privasi dan kehidupan pribadinya dengan sangat hati hati. Sikap seperti itu tidak aneh bagi orang orang dengan posisi dan kekayaan seperti dirinya. Tabloid tabloid bisa menggunakan fotonya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Tapi kami akan berusaha melacaknya. Itu tugasku. Pada saat kau kembali ke kota, mudah mudahan aku sudah mendapatkan alamat rumahnya juga. Sementara ini, selamat berlibur. Apakah kau butuh pengawal atau pemandu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak butuh pengawal. Aku akan tinggal di... sebuah penginapan yang direkomendasikan seseorang. Aku akan aman di sana."

"Apa kau yakin, Miss Oh? Seorang wanita muda sendirian di negeri asing..."

"Aku yakin Mr. Everson."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Begitu mendapat informasi aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Setelah meletakkan gagang telepon, Sehun melangkah ke area tempat duduk temapt dimana Monggu sedang mengendus endus karpet dan perabotan serta apa saja yang mnearik perhatiannya.

"Mengenai apa saja tadi?" tanya Kai, tampak perhatian.

"Hanya informasi terakhir dari kepala Institut Intelijen Kerajaan. Ia sedang berusaha mendapatkan alamat rumah . mereka akan mengamati kotak postnya di kantor pos."

Kai melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela, seakan akan sedang mencari orang itu. "Oh begitu. Kudengar kau tadi menyebut nyebut tentang foto?"

" menemui kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya. Dia berharap sudah bisa memperolehnya akhir pekan ini. Ketika aku memberitahukan bahwa aku akan berlibur, ia menawarkan apakah aku butuh pengawal atau pemandu."

Mendengar itu Kai berbalik dan menatap Sehun. "Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Bahwa aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Dan kau bilang, kau akan tinggal di sebuah penginapan."

"Ya. Aku akan menginap di rumahmu, bukan? Aku tidak ingin mengelabui ratu, tetapi... beliau tidak akan mengerti. Begitu juga ibuku."

Sambil berjalan mendekat, tatapan Kai terpaku pada Sehun. "Kau yakin mau ikut denganku? Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali kemudian."

"Ini keputusan yang aku buat, Kai, bukan keputusan orang lain. Aku yakin."

Kai merasa bersalah sekali. Ia sudah mengetahui isi percakapan Sehun dengan Everson tadi. Begitu Sehun meletakkan telepon, Kai sudah mempertimbangkan untuk berterus terang saja pada gadis itu. tetapi kalau ia melakukan itu, hubungan apapun yang mulai terbentuk di antara mereka akan berakhir. Ia sangat ingin bersama Sehun selama seminggu ini. Ia menginginkannya melebihi apapun yang pernah diinginkannya sepanjang hidupnya. Apabila Kai mengatakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, Sehun akan menghubungi ratu... dan Everson. Hanya tuhan yang tahu siapa lagi yang akan dihubunginya. Hidupnya, kehidupan saudara kembarnya, dan orang tuanya, tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Getaran yang timbul antara Sehun dan dirinya akan meningkatkan pencarian terhadap saudara kembar itu dan kewajiban kewajiban mereka sebagai anggota kerajaan. Kai tidak memahami kewajiban anggota kerajaan, dan ia tidak ingin ikut ambil bagian.

Alih alih mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang asli, Kai justru menawarkan hal lain. "Fritz akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau ingin belanja, lalu membawamu kembali kesini untuk mengambil barangmu. Aku akan berusaha membereskan pekerjaanku, supaya bisa meninggalkan kota ini dengan pikiran bebas."

Sebebas bebasnya, karena Kai sadar saat mereka kembali, mereka berdua harus berurusan dengan Wu Jongin.

0)(0

"Tempat ini indah sekali," kata Sehun saat Fritz mengantar mereka ke Shady Glenn. "Daun daunnya cantik sekali."

"Musim gugur disini selalu menyajikan pemandangan yang luar biasa! Aku tak pernah bosan dengan jalan ini."

Kai mungkin tidak bosan dengan jalan ini, tapi dari penglihatan Sehun, perjalanan ini telah membuatnya letih. Mukanya sudah pucat lagi dan garis garis kelelahan tampak di atas alisnya. Walaupun Kai mengaku bahwa dirinya sudah kuat, sesungguhnya ia memerlukan masa pemulihan dari luka tusukan pisau dan peristiwa perampokan itu.

Khawatir dengan keadaan Kai, Sehun berharap ayah Kai bisa meyakinkan pria itu untuk beristirahat dulu selama beberapa hari.

Kira kira satu jam perjalanan dari Shady Glenn, mereka berhenti di restoran untuk makan malam. Sehun menyadari bagaimana Kai selalu membelokkan pembicaraan seputar dirinya, dan ia berharap pria itu tidak begitu tertutup seperti itu. Sehun berharap, Kai membiarkannya mengenali sisi pribadi pria itu lebih jauh.

Mereka sampai di Shady Glenn saat senja turun di daerah pegunungan itu. Fritz memarkir mobil di samping rumah batu tua berlantai tiga yang dikelilingi oleh pohon cemara biru. Lampu sorot menerangi bagian luar rumah, dan Sehun bisa melihat jendela jendela ganda yang lebar serta beranda depan yang luas. Sebuah garasi yang terpisah dari bangunan induk terletak di ujung jalan berkerikil.

"Sangat anggun," kata Sehun memuji.

Kai mengikat Monggu dengan tali kekangnya agar anjing itu tidak melarikan diri ke daerah yang tak dikenalnya. "Aku tak pernah berpikir begitu. Bagiku ini hanya sekedar rumah. Bahkan setelah kamu pindah ke kota, aku tetap menganggap rumahku di sini."

"Mungkin itu karena kau merasa paling bahagia di sini."

Kata kata itu membuat tatapan Kai beralih ke Sehun. "Mungkin juga. Kami pernah menjadi keluarga utuh di sini. Dan saudara kembarku, ayahku, dan aku sampai sekarang masih merupakan satu keluarga."

"Dan ibumu?"

Kai memandang pintu depan rumah, seakan akan melihat ibunya berdiri di sana. "Ibuku tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Sekarang ia sudah menikah lima kali."

Kembali menoleh pada Sehun, Kai bertanya, "Kau bilang ibumu baru menikah lagi?"

"Benar. Tapi aku menyukai Harrison. Aku tahu betapa rindunya aku pada sosok ayah sampai dia menikahi ibuku. kalau mereka pulang dari bulan madunya, aku berharap kami bertiga bisa punya waktu bersama lebih banyak."

Fritz sudah mengeluarkan koper koper mereka dari bagasi mobil ketika mereka bercakap cakap, dan sekarang berjalan mendahului mereka ke tangga menuju beranda depan. Kai turun dari mobil bersama Monggu, kemudian berjalan memutari pintu depan penumpang, dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. kemudian mereka melintasi jalan berbata menuju rumah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah. Sehun merasa ia belum pernah melihat rumah yang begitu menarik. Perabotannya besar dan berwarna warni seperti pelangi. Karpet karpet terhampar di atas lantai kayu yang mengilat.

"Alangkah indahnya," katanya lirih.

"Kukira ayah sudah sampai di sini sekarang. Aku akan memeriksa mesin penjawab telepon. Sinyal telepon genggamku lemah di daerah sini."

Sehun melihat lihat ke sekeliling ruangan saat Kai pergi ke tempat yang Sehun dufa adalah dapur.

Kai kembali tidak lama kemudian, wajahnya tampak kesal. "Ada berita yang mungkin akan mengubah rencanamu. Ayahku tertunda untuk datang beberapa hari ini, karena ada beberapa masalah di kantornya. Itu berarti kau tidak punya pendamping di sini."

Urat nadi Sehun berdenyut denyut. "Bagaimana dengan Fritz?"

"Aku menyimpan mobil di dalam garasi. Fritz akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk menengok keluarganya di daerah dekat sini. Kita akan berdua saja di sini."

Apakah memang benar ada pesan dari ayah Kai? Apakah ia sudah merencanakan hal ini? Apakah Sehun cukup mengenalnya untuk bisa mempercayainya?

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, tapi aku tidak merencanakannya. Apa kau ingin mendengarkan pesannya?"

Sehun langsung merasa bersalah atas pikirannya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mempercayai nalurinya? Mungkin karena Kai masih menutup diri. "Tidak, aku tidak perlu mendengar pesannya."

"Aku bisa menyuruh Fritz mengantarmu kembali ke Chicago kalau kau mau."

Sehun bisa melihat betapa lelahnya Kai, ingat betapa baiknya pria itu kepadanya, dalam beberapa hari ini. Membayangkan tiap detail sentuhan dan ciumannya. Ia merasa sudah seperti menjadi tugasnya untuk merawat Kai. Karena ia begitu sayang pada Kai?

Ia merasa hal itu lebih dari sekedar kewajiban. Selama sekian tahun di istana, ia telah belahar mengenai kesetiaan dan ketaatan, serta siap melayani. Namun, semua perasaan terhadap Kai ini memberikan makna baru pada semua yang pernah dipelajarinya.

"Aku akan menginap malam ini dan memutuskan bagaimana selanjutnya besok pagi. Aku bisa menyewa sopir untuk mengantarku kembali." Mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari De Kalb, dan Sehun pikir pasti ada tempat penyewaan mobil di sana.

"Kurasa itu cukup baik." Kai tampak lega.

Fritz yang baru turun dari lantai atas, memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Sir, saya sudah membawa barang barang ke atas. Kamar tidur utama sudah di atur, tetapi yang dua lagi belum."

"Tidak apa apa, Fritz, akan aku urus sendiri. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Terima kasih Sir. Saya akan memeriksa mobil Jaguar-nya sebelum pergi. Mobil itu sudah diservis dua minggu yang lalu, dan seharusnya dama kondisi baik. Tapi akan saya pastikan lagi."

"Aku yakin semua baik. Sampaikan salamku pada Estelle."

"Baik, Sir." Fritz tersenyum pada Kai lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Kai menoleh ke arah tempat perapian batu. "Apa kau ingin api dinyalakan?"

Sehun bisa membayangkan duduk di depan api yang menyala bersama Kai, tanpa kehadiran orang lain kecuali Monggu. Sehun ragu apakah ia akan menggunakan kesempatan yang bisa menggoda mereka itu. Tapi tidak malam ini.

"Kurasa aku akan tidur cepat saja." Barangkali kalau Sehun segera pergi tidur, Kai akan melakukannya juga. Ia sangat memerlukan istirahat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidurmu."

"Kau bisa memasang seprai?" goda Sehun.

"Waktu aku dan saudaraku masih kecil, kami juga punya tugas seperti anak anak lain. Apakah kau bisa memasang seprai?"

Sehun menyeringai pada Kai. "Aku baru pindah ke istana bersama ibuku saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Seperti kau, aku tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus rumah tangga. Di dalam istana pun, aku membereskan tempat tidurku sendiri agar Delia tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Siapa itu Delia?"

Sehun merasa malu untuk mengakui. "Ia semacam pelayan yang mengurus kebutuhanku dan ibuku. Ia yang membersihkan kamar kami, memastikan bajuku sudah disetrika. Pekerjaan semacam itu."

"Sepertinya aku dan aku memiliki banyak persamaan," kata Kai merenung sambil menaiki tangga.

Kai mengajak Sehun ke kamar cantik berwarna biru dan kuning. "Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Kai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai membawa seprai dan selimut ke dalam kamar. Ia membuka lipatan selimut kain perca itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas kursi goyang kayu. Bersama Sehun, ia merapikan tempat tidur itu. ketika Kai merentangkan selimut di atas seprai, tatapannya terarah pada Sehun. ketika mereka secara bersamaan mencoba melicinkan kerutan pada seprai, jari jari mereka bersentuhan. Sambil melangkah mundur, Kai mengambil selimut dari kursi tadi. Ketika melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur, Kai meringis kesakitan.

Sehun memperingatkan, "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini."

"Aku tidak cacat." Kai mengingatkan Sehun sekali lagi dengan kesal, dan melempar bantal bantal ke atas selimut.

"Memang bukan. Tapi kau baru terluka tiga hari yang lalu, dan bersikap seolah olah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kau tidak boleh begitu, Kai."

Kai menatap Sehun dengan rahang terkatup erat. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena kau butuh waktu untuk pulih kembali. Kau bukan manusia super, meskipun aku terkadang melupakan hal itu," Sehun menambahkan dengan tersenyum.

Kekesalan Kai mereda, lalu ia melangkah perlahan lahan memutari tempat tidur dan meraih tangan Sehun. "Kau sangat baik padaku Sehun. kalau aku bersamamu, aku merasa tenang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa seperti ini."

"Apakah yang kau rasakan hanya ketenangan?" tanya Sehun hati hati, tidak tahu apa boleh menanyakan hal itu.

"Kalau saja kau tahu," bisik Kai sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sehun, menariknya agar mendekat. "Di satu pihak, aku merasa tenang. Di lain pihak..."

Kai membiarkan kata katanya menggantung saat ia mendekatkan mukanya pada Sehun, dan mengecup bibirnya. Sehun tahu pada setiap kecupan, Kai bisa merasakan betapa polos dan tidak berpengalaman dirinya. Kai agaknya menggunakan pengetahuan itu untuk membangkitkan nyala api dalam diri Sehun, menyalakan gairah yang tak pernah diketahuinya bisa muncul. Lidah Kai menggelitik bibir atas Sehun, membuat gadis itu mempererat dekapannya. Kemudian Kai memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Sehun merintih halus, karena merasakan sengatan bara di seluruh tubuhnya, dan mendambakan kepuasan yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Sensualitas murni dari tangan Kai yang mengelus elus punggungnya, aroma tubuhnya, gerakan bibirnya yang perlahan, melemahkan lutut Sehun dan membuatnya seakan akan tenggelam dalam tubuh Kai.

Tiba tiba Kai menghentikan semua itu dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di minggu ini, tapi aku tahu aku tak akan memanfaatkan dirimu. Aku ingin kau menyadari setiap tindakan yang kau lakukan. Karena kita bahkan belum tahu apakaha kau akan tetap tinggal atau tidak, kurasa sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke kamarku."

Sehun sangat mengagumi Kim Kai, kejujurannya, ketulusannya, dan kebaikannya. Ia manusia biasa, tapi juga mulia, sama mulianya seperti para prajurit yang melindungi raja, sama mulianya dengan tentara yang berperang mempertahankan kemerdekaan Penwyck.

Haruskah ia tetap di sini, berduaan dengan Kai atau tidak? Kalau ya, Sehun tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia bisa menerima pemikiran untuk mencintai Kai setulusnya, namun Sehun belum tahu banyak mengenai pria itu. Bagaimana kalau Kai sering mengambil wanita bayaran dan membawa mereka kerumahnya? Bagaimana kalau Kai tidak menganggapnya istimewa? Bagaimana kalau ia menyerahkan hatinya, tetapi Kai tetap tidak mau membuka diri?

"Apakah kau pernah mempunyai hubungan serius dengan seseorang?" tanya Sehun padanya.

Kai menjauh beberapa langkah, wajahnya berubah, dan Sehun tidak melihat lagi gairah dimatanya. Ia tidak bisa membaca apa apa di sorot matanya, dan itu membuatnya takut.

"Ya, aku pernah mempunyai hubungan serius. Tetapi aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, Sehun. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan kita berdua di sini sekarang."

"Kurasa itu tidak benar," sanggah Sehun. "Apapun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalumu telah membentuk dirimu, begitupun dengan diriku. Selama kita di sini, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik. Bukankah itu alasanmu mengajakku kemari?"

Jawaban Kai selanjutnya terdengar tegas. "Tidak. Aku mengajakmu agar kita bisa saling menemani, pergi ke danau, mengenal anak anak."

"Dan?" lanjut Sehun, tahu bahwa apa yang ada dalam benak Kai juga ada dalam benaknya.

"Dan... mungkin melakukan apa yang secara alamiah terjadi antara pria dan dan wanita."

Tiba tiba Sehun ingin tahu yang sebenarnya. "Apakah kau mengajakku ke sini untuk merayuku ke tempat tidur?" tanya Sehun blak blakan.

Mula mula Sehun melihat kemarahan di mata Kai, tetapi langsung hilang, dan yang tertinggal hanyalah keputusasaan.

"Dari mana datanganya semua ini?" tanya Kai. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tak akan mengambil kesempatan darimu. Seandainya dan ketika kita memutuskan untuk bercinta nanti, itu karena kita berdua menginginkannya. Rayuan tidak termasuk di situ."

"Aku mengerti," kata Sehun lembut, menjadi lebih bingung lagi. Kai tidak mau merayunya, tetapi ingin bercinta dengannya. Kai menginginkan kehadiran Sehun untuk menemaninya, tetapi bukan untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius.

Monggu lari menaiki tangga, lalu masuk ke kamar Sehun.

"Sebaiknya aku membawanya berjalan jalan," kata Kai kaku. "Silahkan saja kalau mau tidur. Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku."

Sebelumnya ada dinding di sekeliling Kai, tetapi sudah ada retakan di sana sini sehingga Sehun hanya bisa melihat sekilas ke dalam jiwanya. Sekarang rupanya retakan retakan itu sudah di tambal, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ke dalamnya. Mungkin besok pagi ia harus pergi... atau ia harus bekerja keras untuk meruntuhkan dinding itu.

"Kalau begit sampai bertemu besok pagi." Ucap Sehun lirih."

"Besok pagi."

Saat Kai meninggalkan ruangan, ia menutup pintunya. Sehun merasa Kai juga menutup pintu perasaan yang mulai berkembang di antara mereka, mungkin karena hal itu telah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

TBC

Ada yang kecewa karena kai lagi lagi bisa mengontrol nafsunya? Hanya tersisa beberapa chapter lagi menuju end. Mohon reviewnya ya...

Syakila8894


	6. Chapter 6

SEARCHING FOR HER PRINCE CHAPTER 6

Cast : KaiHun

Warning : Untuk penyesuaian karakter Sehun, ff ini aku bikin GS

Ini remake dari novel karya Karen Rose Smith dengan judul yang sama, aku hanya mengubah nama sesuai cast.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sehun turun ke lantai bawah keesokan paginya, Kai sudah duduk di meja dapur dengan secangkir kopi di hadapannya dan Monggu di kakinya. "Kopi instan," katanya sambil nyengir. "Kalau mau sarapan, kita harus belanja bahan makanan dulu. Aku menunggumu, siapa tahu kau ingin ikut."

Monggu berlari ke arah Sehun, dan gadis itupun membungkuk untuk mengelusnya. "Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kira kira 3,2 kilometer dari sini ada toserba. Mereka menjual segala macam barang dengan jumlah terbatas. Kau mungkin akan menyukai keunikan toko itu. seandainya pun kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota, kau harus sarapan sebelum pergi."

Sehun langsung sepakat dengan usul Kai itu. "Aku ingin melihat toko itu."

Kai berdiri, membawa cangkirnya ke tempat cuci piring dan membuang kopinya ke saluran pembuangan. "Baju yang bagus," kata Kai sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Karena Sehun tidak biasa mengenakan model pakaian yang sekarang dipakainya, ia merasa sedikit canggung. Celana ketat berwarna biru terang yang cerah membungkus tubuhnya dari pinggang sampai pergelangan kaki. Sweater kasmirnya yang juga berwarna biru, berpotongan pendek sampai pinggang.

"Rasanya agak aneh," Sehun mengakui.

"Apa yang kau pakai saat kuliah?"

"Celana pantalon dan sweater. Tidak seperti ini. Di sana orang orang akan menganggapnya aneh."

"Apa di kelasmu ada pria?"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Kalau begitu baju ini bisa menaikkan suhu tubuhnya, ya?" Sehun tahun wajahnya bersemu merah tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. "Apa kita akan membawa Monggu?" tanya untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada percakapan mereka semalam.

"Sebaiknya dia ditinggal di sini saja. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mengizinkan anjing masuk. Dia tidak apa apa ditinggal. Aku akan mengambil mobil. Nanti tinggal putar tombol pada kenop pintu dan pintu akan terkunci saat kau menutupnya."

Setelah Sehun berpamitan pada Monggu, mengunci pintu, lalu kemudian ia menunggu Kai. Merera mengendarai mobil ke toserba dalam keadaan hening. Sehun merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka, sejak pagi... ketegangan yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini menggantung di antara mereka sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ketegangan ini ada kaitannya dengan keputusan apakah Sehun nanti akan pergi atau tetap tinggal di tempat itu, berkaitan juga dengan pertanyaan Sehun semalam mengenai keseriusan Kai terhadap hubungan mereka. jelas Kai tidak ingin membuka apapun tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Kalau Sehun tetap tingal, mungkin ia bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Toserba itu ternyata merupakan bangunan berdinding papan yang terletak di sebelah tempat pompa bensin. Ada empat anak tangga yang menuju ke pintu kayu. Pintu dalamnya dibiarkan terbuka meskipun suhu udara di luar sangat dingin. Kai masuk terlebih dahulu, llau melihat ke sekeliling. Ketika sudah melihat penjaga tokonya, ia menjadi santai. Ia mengambil keranjang plastik dari tumpukan paling atas di balik pintu masuk. "Kau ingin sarapan apa?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Bisakah kita membuat pancake dengan blueberry?"

"Bisa kalau ada blueberry di kotak pendingin di sana." Kai menunjuk ke deretan lemari pendingin.

Sehun menuju ke kotak pendingin itu lalu mengintip ke dalam, seperti anak kecil di toko permen yang tidak bisa memutuskan apakah memilih blueberry yang di dalam kotak atau yang di dalam kantong.

"Aku jarang belanja makanan." Sehun mengaku ketika Kai menyusulnya.

"Aku juga jarang. Kita pasangan yang serasi. Kita berdua jarang berhubungan dengan dunia nyata."

Sehun melirik, dilihatnya Kai begitu serius. "Datang ke Amerika telah membuatku melihat berbagai hal dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

"Misalnya?" tanya Kai.

"Betapa terlindunginya kehidupan di dalam istana, betapa banyak bagian dunia yang belum kulihat, betapa banyak kebebasan yang belum benar benar kumiliki... betapa terjaganya hidupku selama ini. Perjalanan ini, kalau aku berhasil bertemu dengan Wu Jongin... akan menjadi keberhasilan bagiku."

Air muka Kai sedikit berubah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa apa, aku lapar, itu saja. Aku akan mengambil beberapa keperluan, lalu kita bisa mulai membikin pancake."

Saat mereka tiba di Shady Glenn, Kai mengangkat kedua kantong belanjaan tadi dan tidak mengizinkan Sehun membantunya. Percakapan mereka mengenai dunia nyata telah membuat pikirannya terganggu, mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo dan kehidupan yang pernah mereka bagi bersama. Wanita itu begitu bersemangat dan terbuka, riang dan menyenangkan. Sungguh menyenangkan bagi mereka untuk hidup bersama, saling memberi perhatian, serta memikirkan masa depan. Kyungsoo menyukai apa apa yang bisa dibeli dengan uang Kai, dan Kai senang memberinya hadiah hadiah serta mengajaknya menikmati dunianya.

Yang disesali Kai, ia tidak memberi Kyungsoo cukup perhatian. Kalau ia perhatian, Kyungsoo pasti sudah mengakui dirinya menderita diabetes. Kyungsoo tidak akan menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia harus menyuntik dirinya sendiri dengan insulin tiap dua kali sehari. Kalau Kai tahu tentang kondisinya, pasti ia akan lebih mengawasinya. Semua perasaan yang berkenaan dengan Sehun membangkitkan kembali semua beban lama yang ingin Kai tinggalkan.

Pertanyaan Sehun semalam menyebabkan Kai menjadi defensif, dan ia menanganinya dengan cara yang salah. Kai harus bertanya pada diri sendiri sejujurnya... apakah ia mengajak Sehun ke sini untuk merayunya agar mau di ajak tidur? jawaban atas pertanyaa itu adalah ya. Jadi Kai harus menahan diri, memperlakukan Sehun sebagai seorang teman dan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan pertanyaannya. Itulah kesimpulan yang ia putuskan tengah malam kemarin.

Monggu menyambut mereka seakan akan sudah bertahun tahun tidak bertemu. Kai menemukan mesin pembuat kopi di salah satu lemari dan mulai membuat kopi. Tanpa bicara Sehun mengambil mangkuk besar dari alci dan mulai mengaduk adonan pancake.

Setelah menuangkan air ke dalam mesin kopi Kai bersandar di meja dapur, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang menggantung. "Semalam kai bertanya apa aku pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius."

Sehun berhenti mengaduk.

"Waktu aku berumur dua puluh satu tahun, aku pernah bertunangan. Namanya Kyungsoo.:

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sambil melipat tangannya di dada, Kai memulai ceritanya. "Aku berharap bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku telah bertengkar dengannya dan kemudian kami berpisah. Itu akan lebih mudah dari apda menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kai mengingat kehidupannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Aku berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo di suatu pesta. Saat itu aku sering berpesta. Aku pemuda lajang yang sedang mengambil gelar master di bidang keuangan dan ingin bersenang senang. Kyungsoo mahasiswi di jurusan yang sama, sehingga banyak yang bisa kami bicarakan. Dia sosok yang tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk dibicarakan atau usulan usulan untuk dilakukan. Kehidupan kami sangat sibuk. Aku menjalankan bisnisku di pagi hari, dan kuliah S-2 malamnya. Saat itu dia di tingkat terakhir kuliahnya, dan bercita cita menjadi pialang saham."

"Kedengarannya kalian sangat cocok satu sama lain." Kata Sehun pelan.

"Kupikir jua begitu. Tetapi dia tidak memberitahukan satu hal yang sangat penting mengenai dirinya, dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mengatakan itu salahku atau salahnya. Dia menderita diabetes dan tidak mengurus dirinya dengan baik. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu. kusangka berat badannya turun karena ia ingin seperti para model. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia kadang kadang tidak memakai insulin, atau tidak makan padahal seharusnya makan. Dan ketika aku mengetahuinya, semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Penyakitnya memburuk?"

Kai menegakkan badan dan memasukkan tangannnya ke saku. "Pada suatu hari, dia pingsan di dalam kelas, lalu koma. Aku berjaga disamping tempat tidurnya bersama kedua orang tuanya selama dua hari. Berdoa dan berharap. Tetapi ia gagal ginjal dan akhirnya meninggal."

"Oh, Kai."

"Aku merasa bertanggung jawab, Sehun. Mengapa aku bukan tipe pria yang bisa dijadikannya tempat bercerita? Mengapa aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi padanya? mengapa aku tidak bertanya lebih jauh saat melihat berat badannya turun drastis? Mengapa aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirinya?"

Sehun maju beberapa langkah, mendekati Kai. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa dia mungkin tidak ingin kau melihat?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

Mata Sehun yang ungu terbuka lebar, menatap Kai dengan penuh pengertian. "Dengan alasan yang sama mengapa kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa pundakmu cedera. Mengapa tadi kau memaksa untuk membawa masuk kedua kantong belanja itu sendirian? Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku membawa satu kantong?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir..."

"Bahwa kau lemah? Bahwa kau butuh waktu lama untuk pulih? Bahwa aku akan melupakanmu lama kelamaan jika aku membantumu?"

Kai tidak pernah membicarakn hal ini dengan siapapun. Ayahnya dan Taemin tahu apa yang terjadi, tentu saja, tapi Kai tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan mereka. ia tidak pernah menceritakan betapa putus asanya ia atau betapa besarnya rasa bersalahnya. Sekarang Sehun memaksanya untuk melihat hal itu dari sudut pandang lain. "Wanita tak begitu mempersoalkan maslaah citra atau harga diri," protes Kai.

"Masa? Oh, Kai. Mungkin dia ingin bisa mendampingimu di setiap kesempatan. Dia ingin terlihat baik demi dirimu. Dia ingin menjadi seperti orang yang kau inginkan.

"Kalau begitu , itu adalah salahku."

Dengan menggeleng penuh empati Sehun membantah. "Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Di Penwyck pun gadis gadis juga membaca majalah dan artikel apa yang biasanya diinginkan oleh pria. Mereka kemudian membentuk dirinya seperti yang disarankan. Hanya saat seorang wanita benar benar memercayai seorang pria dengan sungguh sungguh, barulah ia bisa tampil tanpa make up, berada dalam keadaan keringat dan tidak menyisir rambutnya."

Seandainya Kai bisa memercayai kata kata itu. seandainya... "Kami sudah berkencan selama setahun. Kami berencana menikah. Seharusnya ia percaya padaku."

"Apakah kau memercayainya?"

Kai berpikir tentang hal itu. waktu itu ia sedang membangun kerajaan bisnisnya, menjalankannya dan melakukan negosiasi. Ia dan Kyungsoo sudah sering membicarakn tentang masalah keuangan, tetapi ia tidak pernah membicarakn detail pekerjaannya. Ia tak pernah memberitahukan nama nama perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya atau yang akan di akuisisinya. Apakah itu karena ia takut keterangannya akan dipakai Kyungsoo untuk kepentingannnya sendiri? Untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik?

Kalau dipikir lebih jauh, ia belum pernah bercerita pada Kyungsoo bagaimana perasaannya ketika dipisahkan dari Taemin sewaktu masih kanak kanak. Namun, ia sudah menceritakannya pada Sehun betapa sulitnya saat itu. ia bisa membayangkan duduk bersama Sehjuj, menceritakan merger yang ingin dikerjakannya dan membiarkan Sehun melontarkan ide idenya, dan percakapan yang sedang berlangsung ini...

"Kurasa kami sama sama tidak saling memercayai. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan padanya tentang pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibu atau perselingkuhan ayah yang menyebabkan perpisahan mereka."

"Mungkin kalian berdua berusaha menjadi orang yang kalian pikir diinginkan oleh yang lain."

"Percakapan ini terlalu berat untuk pagi pagi begini." Kai bersungut sungut, lalu ia beralih ke jendela untuk melihat halaman belakang tempat sebuah ayunan kayu tergantung pada pohon ek yang tinggi. ayunan itu sudah ada di sana sejak ia masih kanak kanak.

Sehun mengikutinya ke jendela, beridir dekat dengannya, hingga siku mereka beradu. "Apa yang kau lihat di luar sana?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kulihat..." Kai menghentikan kata katanya sebelum nama Taemin tersebut olehnya. "Kulihat aku dan saudaraku memanjat pohon, bergoyang goyang sampai ke cabang tertinggi. Aku bisa mendengar suara ibuku mengatakan bahwa leher kami bisa patah, dan kulihat ayahku menyandarkan tangga pada pohon agar kami aman. Konyol rasanya memikirkan hal itu sekarang, tapi aku sering mengingatnya."

"Itu karena kau bahagia saat itu."

Kai berbalik, memunggungi jendela, dan meninggalkan masa lalunya, kembali ke masa kini. "Sudah lama aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia. Aku selalu sibuk... bukan bahagia."

"Dan kau tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain setelah Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak. Setelah dia meninggal, aku berpendapat hubungan pribadi itu terlalu besar bayarannya. Bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan dan kebahagiaan seseorang merupakan beban yang berat." Kai masih berpendapat begitu sampai sekarang. Itulah sebabnya ia mengajak Sehun untuk ikut dan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya. Ia ingin bersenang senang tanpa terbebani bayangan masa depan... karena takkan ada masa depan bagi mereka berdua.

Setelah mempelajari wajah Kai selama beberap saat, Sehun berkata lirih. "Aku tahu mencintia seseorang terkadang menjadi beban. Tetapi saat aku mendengar ibuku membicarakan ayahku, aku tahu dia bersedia mengorbankan apa saja untuk cinta itu. melihat ia bersama Harrison sekarang, aku bisa melihat ibuku telah jatuh cinta lagi, dan mereka berdua saling melengkapi kehidupan masing masing."

Kai menggeleng. "Aku hanya melihat hati yang terluka saat dua orang berhubungan. Keluargaku berantakan karena ayahku tergoda wanita lain dan ibuku mengetahuinya. Karena tidak bisa memperbaiki perkawinannya, orang tuaku memisahkan aku dengan saudaraku. Kyungsoo dan aku saling menyayangi, tetapi mungkin tidak cukup dalam."

Kai diam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan sungguh sunggu. "Apa yang membuat suatu hubungan berhasil? Cinta seperti apa yang harus kau miliki? Aku tidak tahu, Sehun. aku lebih sering berpikir pria dan wanita itu seperti kapal yang berpapasan di gelap malam. Lebih mudah menganggapnya begitu. Semalam kau bertanya apa aku membawamu ke sini untuk merayumu, dan aku menjadi marah karena kau mengungkitnya. Meskipun itu memang benar. Tapi aku berjanji padamu, kalau kau mau tinggal, kita akan menjadi teman sebelum terjadi hal hal lain. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali ke Penwyck dengan membawa penyesalan."

Sambil menatap mata Sehun, Kai bisa melihat jawaban Sehun sebelum gadis itu mengucapkannya. "Aku akan tinggal."

Kai tahu butuh keberanian bagi Sehun untuk mengambil keputusan tersebut. Sehun harus melawan didikan keluarganya yang berpendapat bahwa tinggal serumah, berduaan dengan seroang pria adalah hal yang tabu. Tetapi Sehun ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Kai dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Apa yang Kai inginkan melebihi apapun adalah memeluk dan mencium Sehun. tetapi ia sadar bahwa ciuman dapat dengan mudah menjadi tak terkendali, dan ia ingin menepati janjinya pada Sehun. "Ayo kita jalan jalan selepas sarapan. Aku ingin memperlihatkan padamu semua yang paling kusukai disini."

Sebelum Kai menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sehun, gadis itu berjinjit dan mengecup pipinya. Tindakan sederhana itu membuat Kai begitu terharu, melebihi apapun. "Untuk apa itu?"

"untuk kejujuranmu. Dan persahabatan kita."

Kejujurannya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sehun tahu bahwa ia adalah Wu Jongin? Saat ini tidak perlu dipikirkan dulu. Selama seminggu ini, ia adalah Kim Kai. Sisanya akan ia atasi belakangan saja.

0)(0

Ketika mereka keluar dari pintu belakang menuju halaman belakang, seluruh perhatian Sehuntersita pada Kai. Langit biru sudah mulai mendung dan udara terasa lembap, tetapi Sehun hampir tidak memperhatikan. Dunianya dipenuhi oleh pria disampingnya yang akhirnya memberikan Sehun separuh jiwanya. Ia sekarang bisa memahami mengapa Kai selalu tertutup dan tidak mau terburu buru dalam menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya. Sudah beberapa kali dalam hidupnya, ia harus menyusun kembali keping keping dirinya agar bisa utuh kembali.

Sekarang Sehun bisa mengerti mengapa Kai menenggelamkan diri di dalam pekerjaannya dan tidak pernah membuka hubungan serius dengan wanita. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian tunangannya, meskipun itu bukan salahnya. Di dalam cinta juga ada beban tanggung jawab yang membuat Kai menghindar. Sehun tahu, ia harus mengambil kesempatan minggu ini sebagaimana adanya, sebuah selingan... waktu untuk dinikmati bersama pria yang mulai ia sayangi. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa memang hanya itu yang tersedia. Bisakah ia menghadapinya?

Ketika tangan Kai yang lebar membimbing lengannya, Sehun tidak sempat lagi untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Lewat sini." Kai menunjukkan arah.

Monggu berlari di samping Kai dan Sehun ketika mereka sampai di pengujung jalan setapak di halaman belakang dan memasuki sekumpulan pohon birch.

"Lewat sini." Tangan Kai menyentuh punggung Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakan sentuhan Kai menembus sweaternya. Ia merasa kecil di samping Kai, terlindungi dan senang karena berada begitu dekat.

"Akan kemana kita?"

"Beberapa menit lagi kau akan lihat sendiri," kata Kai dengan senyum enteng.

Keluar dari sekumpulan pohon pohon, mereka sampai di tanah terbuka yang dikelilingi semak semak. Di tanah itu ada bangunan kecil yang sudah miring yang Sehun duga merupakan gudang penyimpanan alat-alat. Tetapi dilihatnya ada tirai di jendela dan bentuk pintunya sedikit aneh, dan tiba-tiba Sehun mengerti apa itu.

"Kau dulu punya clubhouse."

"Clubhouse untuk dua orang. Aku dan saudaraku membuatnya sendiri."

"Bolehkah kau masuk?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sebaiknya biarkan aku membukanya dulu dan melihat apakah rumah ini masih aman untuk dimasuki."

Ketika Kai membuka pintunya, hanya ada sedikit sarang laba laba dan aroma daun lembap. "Kau terlalu tinggi untuk masuk." Goda Sehun.

Kai membungkuk, lalu duduk bersila di lantai. Waktu ia menepuk nepuk lantai kayu di sebelahnya, Sehun tertawa lalu merunduk masuk melewati pintu.

Kemudian ia duduk di lantai di samping Kai sambil berdempetan. Monggu memaksa masuk di samping Kai dan duduk di lantai juga.

"Hasil kerjamu dan saudaramu bagus juga karena sampai sekarang masih berdiri." Puji Sehun.

"Sudah beberapa kali diperbaiki, tetapi masih lumayan utuh."

Di tempat yang sempit itu Kai merasakan kedekatannya dengan Sehun. diraihnya tangan Sehun, dan dipegangnya terus, jari-jari mereka saling terjalin. Keheningan mereka hanya sekali-sekali dipecahkan kicauan burung dan suara angin yang meniup daun daun kering masuk melalui pintu.

"Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di sini," kata Kai. "Meskipun abangku jauh di sana, aku merasa dekat dengannya di sini."

"Apakah kau tinggal di Shady Glenn sepanjang tahun?"

"Sebelum orang tuaku berpisah, ya. Setelah perceraian ayahku membeli apartemen di kota, dan kami tinggal di sana pada hari-hari kerja, dan kesini di akhir pekan. Setelah ayahku menikah lagi, aku bisa tidak pulang sampai berbulan bulan."

"Mengapa? Kau di mana?"

"Di asrama... sekolah persiapan... apa pun kau menyebutnya. Pokoknya di tempat yang jauh, agar ibu tiriku tidak perlu mengurusku."

Perasaan tidak tega menyebabkan pipi Sehun memerah. "Itu perlakuan yang buruk untuk anak kecil. Apakah ayahmu tidak tahu?"

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Ayahku tidak mau ribut dengan istri barunya. Saat aku sudah hampir masuk college, mereka berpisah dan akhirnya bercerai. Sesungguhnya menurutku, ayahku tidak pernah berhenti mencintai ibuku. kalau saja ibuku bisa memaafkan perselingkuhannya, mereka mungkin bisa bahagia bersama."

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. "Kalau kepercayaan sudah rusak, sulit untuk memperbaikinya kembali."

Ingatan Kai melayang ke malam pertama perkenalan mereka, dan mengapa ia tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinya Wu Jongin. "Ada alasan tertentu mengapa seseorang melakukan apa yang dilakukannya. Selalu ada dua sisi... dua sudut pandang."

"Menurutku kalau dua orang saling mencintai dengan sungguh sungguh, mereka bisa mengatasi persoalan apapun."

Monggu menempelkan hidungnya di kaki Kai. Matanya terpejam dan untuk mengurangi keseriusan saat itu, Sehun mengangguk ke arah Monggu. "Kurasa kita sudah membuatnya kelelahan."

"Bagus juga. Jadi artinya kita punya waktu untuk berduaan saja," kata Kai, suaranya berat dan mesra. Tangannya beranjak ke dagu Sehun, dan mengangkatnya.

Ketika Kai menciumnya, Sehun merasakan perasaan yang mendalam, suatu perasaan penuh yang belum pernah hadir sebelumnya. Mungkin karena Kai sudah berbagi bermacam macam perasaan dengannya. Mungkin persahabatan mereka sudah berkembang lebih jauh lagi... paling tidak dari sisi Sehun.

Tiba tiba terdengar titik titik hujan di atap rumah. Monggu bangkit dan berdiri, Kai juga mengangkat kepalanya. "Wah, wah, sebaiknya kita cepat cepat lari."

Dengan memegang tali anjing di satu tangan, Kai berlari keluar dari clubhouse dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Ayo, kalau kita cepat cepat mungkin kita tidak sampai basah kuyup."

Kai tetap menggandenga tangan Sehun saat mereka berlari. Tak lama kemudian hujan gerimis berubah menjadi lebat. Ketika mereka sampai di pintu belakang, Kai membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan gadis itu bergegas masuk. Monggu sengaja menggoyang badannya dan air terpercik kemana mana.

"Aku tidak lebih baik dari Monggu," kata Sehun. "Aku juga meneteskan air di mana mana."

Sambil tersenyum Kai mengangguk ke arah kamar mandi. "Silahkan kesana dan lepaskan semua pakaianmu. Aku akan menyalakan api, lalu gantilah bajumu di ruang cuci pakaian. Aku punya sepasang celana jins di sana."

Monggu mengikuti Kai ke ruang duduk.

Sesudah Sehun melepas semua pakaiannya di kamar mandi lantai bawah, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia tidak punya baju ganti. Bukan itu saja, rambutnya pun basah dan harus di sikita saat dikeringkan kalau tidak rambutnya akan mencuat tak karuan.

Sehun membalut tubuhnya dengan salah satu handuk mandi yang ada, lalu membuka pintu, dan mengintip ke luar. Rasanya ia mendengar pintu alat pengering di tutup di ruang cuci. Ia bisa bergegas ke lantai atas dan mengenakan pakaian, lalu mengurusi rambutnya.

Tetapi baru saja sampai di anak tangga, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Kai. Sebelum ia sempat menaiki tangga Kai sudah ada di sana, matanya melahap seluruh tubuh Sehun dari pundaknya yang terbuka, handuk yang terlipat di payudaranya, ke paha, dan kakinya yang telanjang.

"Ke sinilah, duduk dekat api," kata Kai, suaranya mesra. "Akan kuambilkan pakaian untukmu."

Sehun belum sempat memperhatikan api yang menyala di perapian. Tangannya memegang rambutnya. "Aku harus merapikannya sedikit."

"Kau tidak perlu merapikan apa apa. Ayo, duduklah di sofa dan tutuplah badanmu dengan kain tenun itu. apa kau perlu jins?"

"Aku menaruh pakaian olahraga di kursi kamar atas. Itu sudah cukup memadai."

Kai sepertinya tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari tubuh Sehun, dan Sehun juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada Kai. Pria itu tidak mengenakan kemeja dan begitu jantan. Dadanya bidang. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengancingkan celana jinsnya. Tiba tiba Sehun menyadarinya, dan cepat cepat tatapannya kembali mengarah ke mata Kai. Api di perapian tentunya belum sempat menghangatkan ruangan, tetapi Sehun merasa sangat panas, sangat bergaira... sangat feminim.

Kai memecah keheningan dengan berbisik. "Aku akan segera kembali." Dan ia langsung menaiki tangga. Lutut Sehun gemetar saat ia melangkah menuju sofa. Ia kemudian bergelung di sudut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain tenun. Baru tadi pagi ia mengatakan sebaiknya mereka berteman dulu, sebelum terjadi apa apa di antara mereka berdua. Namun ketertarikan di antara mereka jauh lebih kuat dari pada akal sehat dan niat baik.

Jantung Sehun berdegup lebih kencang mendengar suara langkah Kai di lantai atas dan saat ia menuruni anak tangga. Tiba tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di depan Sehun sambil membawa baju. Sehun memperhatikan mata Kai tertuju ke payudaranya yang hanya tertutup kain tenun sedikit. Kemudian pandangan kai beralih lagi ke wajah Sehun. dimatanya tampak suatu kebutuhan dan hasrat yang sangat mendalam.

Kai mengulurkan baju-baju itu pada Sehun, dan suaranya sedikit parau. "Aku akan ke dapur dulu. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai berpakaian."

Sehun bisa saja membiarkan Kai pergi. Ia bisa membina persahabatan mereka. ia bisa langsung berpakaian dan berpura pura tidak merasakan kebutuhan dan hasrat yang sama. Namun, apakah itu jujur kalau yang sebetulnya ia inginkan adalah berada dalam dekapan kai? Kalau yang sebetulnya ia inginkan adalah membiarkan Kai menghidupkan hasrat dan gairah kewanitaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya?

Diterimanya pakaian itu dari tangan Kai, lalu di sisihkannya. "Maukah kau menciumku?"

"Sehun." suara Kai terdengar seperti geraman memohon, seolah mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa permintaannya sudah terlalu jauh. "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku minta. Aku tidak menyalakan dan mematikan hasratku padamu seperti tombol lampu."

"Kalau begitu jangan dimatikan." Saran Sehun lembut.

Kai membenamkan diri di sofa di samping Sehun. direngkuhnya Sehun beserta kain tenunnya dalam pelukannya, kemudian diciumnya gadis itu mulai dari mata, hidung, merambat ke pipi, turun ke leher.

"Betapa manisnya kau, Sehun," bisik Kai. "Seperti hadiah natal tak terduga yang kuterima saat aku sudah tidak percaya pada hari natal. Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk membukan penutup tubuhmu." Dengan tatapan yang terus terpaku pada mata Sehun, Kai mengulurkan tangannya ke ujung kain tenun yang tadi disampirkannya pada pundak Sehun. kai sudah hampir membuka penutup payudara Sehun ketika telepon berdering.

Kai menyumpah. "Akan kubiarkan berdering terus."

Tetapi ketika telepon itu berdering untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun menjadi khawatir. "Bisa jadi telepon itu untukku, kalau ya, aku harus menerimanya."

Raut wajah kai berubah dari penuh gairah menjadi ekspresi datar, dan ia menjauh dari Sehun. "Aku punya alat perekam nomor pemanggil. Akan kulihat. Kalau bukan dari orang yang ku kenal, kau boleh mengangkatnya."

Saat Kai pergi melihat nomor pemanggil dibangku kecil dekat ruang makan, Sehun cepat cepat memperbaiki letak kain tenun penutup tubuhnya.

"Telepon tadi untukmu. Kode area internasionalnya tidak kukenal."

Sehun memastikan kain tenun itu terpasang rapi di tubuhnya seperti handuk yang sangat besar, dan tertutup sampai ke mata kkai, hanya pundaknya saja yang terbuka. Namun saat melangkah ke telepon, Sehun merasa telah melilitkan kain tenun itu terlalu ketat, hingga yakin Kai pasti bisa melihat semua lekuk dan tonjolan tubuhnya. Sewaktu Sehun mengangkat telepon, Kai beranjak pergi ke jendela dan melihat ke luar, memandang hujan.

"Halo?" kata Sehun, tidak tahu siapa yang ada di seberang sana.

"Hai, sayang."

"Ibu! Senang sekali mendengar suaramu. Apa ibu masih di Yunani?"

"Kami sedang berlayar dengan kapal yang disewa Harrison tiga hari ini. Sekarang kami di Santorini. Banyak kafe, kebun anggur dan pantai berpasir hitam, kamar kami menghadap ke laut Aegea. Sangat indah, Sehun. aku ingin kau bisa melihatnya."

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti," bisik Sehun, yang membayangkan betapa indahnya berbulan madu di pulau pulau Yunani.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Waktu aku menelepon istana, Mrs. Ferth memberiku nomor ini."

"Aku sedang tidak di Chicago saat ini. Aku belum bisa bertemu dengan Wu Jongin. Ia sedang berlibur entah kemana minggu ini, dan tak seorangpun tahu. Jadi kupikir aku juga liburan sampai ia kembali."

"Ide yang baik. Tapi kau sendirian. Apa kau yakin aman?"

"Oh, aman,Bu. Aku sedang di luar kota dan menginap di rumah yang menyenangkan. Saat ini hujan dan ada perapian yang dinyalakan."

"Apakah kau tidak kesepian?"

"Oh, tidak. Sungguh Bu, ini benar benar menyenangkan."

"Kadang kadang aku cemas memikirkanmu, manis. Aku tak menyadari betapa kesepiannya aku sampai aku bertemu dengan Harrison. Sekarang aku yakin sepanjang sisa hidupku, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Aku sangat cinta padanya. semakin bertambah setiap hari. Aku tidak bisa membayangkanlagi bagaimana hidupku sebelum bertemu dengannya."

Sehun bisa mendengar kebahagiaan dalam suara ibunya, dan itu membuat hatinya pedih. Ia melirik pada Kai. Apa yang tadi hampir dilakukannya? Ia tahu Kai tidak menghendaki hubungan serius. Sehun tahu kalau ia sudah menyelesaikan misinya, ia tidak akan terbang ke New York, atau Kai terbang ke Penwyck. Mereka bisa bersama untuk beberapa hari tida beberapa bulan sekali. Sekali setahun? Hubungan asmara macam apa itu?

"Kau harus berhati hati Sehun. di Penwyck ada banyak orang yang bisa ikut mengawasimu. Tetapi sendirian di Chicago... berhati hatilah banyak pria yang akan mengambil kesempatan dengan gadis muda secantik dirimu."

Sehun sangat menyadari bahwa ia sedang berdiri di ruang duduk Kai dengan hanya berbalut kain tenun. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendambakan perhatian Kai, bahkan mengundangnya. Sekarang ia merasa malu karena tadi sudah berlaku sangat berani. Apakah ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertindak mengikuti perasaannya? Apakah ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mendengarkan suara hatinya?

"Kapan ibu akan terbang kembali ke Penwyck?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Mungkin besok. Harrison sudah harus pulang, kami memutuskan untuk mencari rumah di luar kota, tetapi akan tetap mempertahankan apartemen Harrison karena letaknya strategis dekat istana."

"Kupikir setelah aku pulang, aku ingin mencari tempat tinggal sendiri."

"kalau kau merasa sudah siap untuk itu, ya itulah yang harus kau lakukan. Aku bersedia membantumu mencari apartemen yang cocok."

Ketika Sehun meletakkan telepon, air matanya jatuh berlinang. Ia rindu pada ibunya, ia rindu pada semua orang di istana. Tetapi berada di sini bersama Kai membuatnya merasa seakan akan menjadi orang lain. Ia tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar, mana yang salah, mana yang terbaik atau mana yang membawa masalah baginya.

Kai menyela masuk ke pikirannya. "Tadi ibumu, kalau aku tak salah."

"Ya, ibuku sedang menikmati bulan madunya, tetapi... ia mengkhawatirkan aku." Dengan canggung Sehun berjalan ke sofa untuk mengambil baju olahraganya. "Aku akan berpakaian dulu."

"Sehun, kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Kau bukan anak kecil. Kau berhak membuat keputusan. Jangan biarkan ibumu membuatmu merasa bersalah."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Kai. "Ibuku tidak akan dengan sengaja membuatku merasa bersalah. Ini bukan mengenai apa yang harus atau tidak boleh kulakukan menurut standar orang lain. Ini tentang aku dan kau, dan apa yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku. Saat berbicara dengan ibuku aku sadar bahwa dalam bayanganku, saat menyerahkan keperawananku, aku akan melakukannya dengan tunanganku atau suamiku."

"aku tidak bisa memberikan lebih dari seminggu ini," kata Kai jujur.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku akan ke atas dan berpakaian." Sehun melangkah ke arah tangga, sebisa mungkin mempertahankan harga dirinya, sambil membiarkan kain tenunnya terseret di belakang seperti gaun pengantin. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Kai saat mendaki anak tangga, dan hanya bisa berdoa mudah mudahan ia bisa mencapai kamar sebelum air matanya tumpah.

Ia menginginkan Kai bukan untuk seminggu saja, tetapi hanya itu yang bisa pria itu berikan. Di ujung atas anak tangga, Sehun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Kai sudah berbalik dan sedang memandang perapian. Bagaimana pikirannya tentang Sehun sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sedikit curhat ga penting #plakk aku sebenarnya sudah kelar ngeremake novel ini. Akan tetapi saat aku udah selesai remake, timbul masalah karena aku lupa email mana yang aku pakai untuk akun ini, butuh cukup waktu lama untuk mengingat lagi dan saat sudah ingat giliran passwordnya lupa #plakk

Setelah ganti password baru harusnya sih bisa langsung share nih ff, tapi apa mau di kata giliran akun bisa di buka, folder berisi nih ff ntah raib kemana... berhari hari aku nyari di komputer, lappy mpe harddisk, tapi tetap aja ga nemu ntah ke delete atau apa... jadilah aku ngetik dari awal lagi untuk 5 chapter akhir yang belum sempat ku publish. Itu melelahkan dan saat ini baru chap ini yang sempat aku ketik ulang... huff...

Sebenarnya rada ragu juga untuk publish kembali nih ff, karena aku yakin banget yang baca juga udah lupa ma nih ff... hehe...

Tapi demi kalian yang udah review, killa usahakan untuk meneruskan nih ff... sisa 2 chapter lagi dan ff ini end. mohon kalau udah baca tinggalin jejak di kotak review ya.

#Syakila8894


	7. Chapter 7

SEARCHING FOR HER PRINCE CHAPTER 7

Cast : KaiHun

Warning : Untuk penyesuaian karakter Sehun, ff ini aku bikin GS

Ini remake dari novel karya Karen Rose Smith dengan judul yang sama, aku hanya mengubah nama sesuai cast.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kai membuat sandwich dan membuka kantong-kantong kue dari supermarket, ia pergi ke kamar tidur Sehun dan mengetuk pintunya. Sehun membuka pintu tanpa senyum khasnya, lalu cepat cepat berkata, "Maafkan aku Kai. Tentang kejadian tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku begitu berani. Aku..."

Sehun sangat gugup, Kai bisa melihat gadis itu sudah mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya, karena rambut itu sekarang mengembang lembut membingkai wajahnya. Baju olahraganya yang berwarna merah raspberry membuat kulit wajahnya yang putih tampak semakin cemerlang. Hasrat Kai yanng belum sempat tersalurkan menggelora kembali, dan ia harus berusaha mengendalikannya. "Kurasa kopermu harus disiapkan."

"Kurasa begitu," kata Sehun pelan.

Meskipun Kai sudah tahu, tetapi membayangkan Sehun akan pergi membuatnya susah. Frustasi karena mencoba memahami Sehun, Kai bertanya, "Tidak bisakah kau mengesampingkan apa yang patut sekali ini saja?"

Matanya yang ungu terbelalak, tetapi Sehun menegakkan bahunya. "Aku harus jujur pada diri sendiri dan pada apa yang ku yakini. Kau bilang, kau tidak akan memaksa."

Memang benar, tetapi waktu itu Kai belum tahu kalau berdekatan dengan Sehun, mengobrol dengannya, dan tinggal di bawah satu atap dengannya akan berpengaruh besar pada dirinya. Suatu saat ia merasa tenang, namun tak lama lagi serasa jungkir balik.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang," kata Kai kaku. "Apa kau mau makan dulu?"

Dilihatnya bibir Sehun bergetar, dan Kai dalam hati menyesali perasaannya yang begitu mendalam tentang segala hal yang menyangkut Sehun. dengan melembutkan suaranya, Kai melanjutkan, "Hujan sudah berhenti. Kurasa kita bisa membawa Monggu ke Reunion House sesudah makan siang."

"Kau masih mau mengajak aku pergi bersamamu?" tanya Sehun, seakan akan ia merasa Kai akan mengusirnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mengajakmu. Kurasa kau akan senang bertemu dengan anak anak asuh."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. "Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

"Kau tidak perlu ganti baju. Pakaianmu sudah bagus, mereka kan anak anak, mereka tidak peduli kau memakai apa."

Pandangan Sehun menyapu Kai, seperti sedang menimbang apa yang dikatakannya, Kai mengenakan celana jins dan kaus hitam. Sinar dalam tatapan gadis itu seperti membangkitkan gairahnya. "Gantilah kalau kau ingin... atau tidak usah. Pokoknya segera turunlah kalau sudah selesai." Sebelum Sehun bisa mengaduk-aduk perasaannya lebih jauh, Kai segera turun ke lantai bawah.

Bagi Sehun, ketegangan antara dirinya dan Kai sangat terasa. Kai memperlakukannya dengan sopan seperti pada orang asing, dan Sehun berharap ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengubah keadaan. Namun seperti apa yang tadi dikatakannya pada Kai, ia tidak bisa bertindak melawan apa yang pernah diajarkan padanya, ataupun melupakan mimpinya. Ia tidak mau menjadi sekedar pemuas nafsu.

Saat naik mobil menuju Reunion House, Monggu duduk di pangkuan Sehun. "Aku akan merindukannya," kata Sehun.

"Aku juga. Tetapi anak anak akan membuatnya lebih gembira dari pada kita, dan di sana ada halaman belakang yang luas sehingga dia bisa berlari lari dan bermain. Selain sayang anak, Marilyn juga penyayang binatang. Dia selalu menginginkan Reunion House untuk memiliki maskit. Tapi aku masih memikirkan pemilik Monggu. Aku sudah memberitahu Flora untuk mengabariku kalau ada yang mencari."

Saat Kai membicarakan Marilyn, ibu asuh Reunion House, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orangnya. Namun ia langsung suka pada wanita yang menyambut mereka di beranda. Umurnya kira kira empat puluh tahun, rambutnya hitam dipotong pendek, dan mata cokelatnya bersinar sinar.

Ia memeluk Kai. "Sudah lama, bukan?" setelah kai mengangguk membenarkan, wanita itu mundur dan memperhatikan kai. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah hampir normal," Kai meyakinkan. "Sekarang aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu. Lady Oh Sehun, ini Marilyn Johnson, ibu kepala dan tukang cuci botol di Reunion House."

Pandangan Marilyn menyelidik saat mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Senang bisa bertemu anda, Lady Sehun. kai sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajak anda kesini untuk melihat lihat."

"Panggil saja Sehun."

"Dan saya Marilyn." Marilyn menoleh pada Kai, "Sekarang ada tujuh anak di sini. Mereka semua pasti menyukai Monggu." Ia menyeringai pada anjing yang berada dalam gendongan Kai, dan menggaruk leher anjing itu. "Kami semua senang kau ada di sini."

Monggu menyalak seakan – akan mengerti benar apa yang dikatakan Marilyn. Mereka semua sedang tertawa bersama saat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muncul di pintu. "Marilyn, permisi. Maaf mengganggu, tetapi aku ingin bertanya apakah aku harus memasukkan kentang panggangnya ke oven untuk makan malam?"

"Tidak apa, Joanie. Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu. Donatur kita, Mr. . . ." Marilyn berhenti sejenak. "Kim Kai. Beliaulah yang membuat Reunion House ada."

Joanie hanya ragu sejenak lalu keluar dan mendekati Kai. "Apa kabar? Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda. Saya baru bekerja di sini dua minggu. Kurasa saya akan betah di sini."

Marilyn menjelaskan pada Kai. "Joanie punya ijazah guru sekolah dasar, tetapi belum mendapat pekerjaan. Menurut pendapatnya, Reunion House baik juga untuk mencari pengalaman."

Kai meletakkan Monggu di tanah dan bersalaman dengan Joanie. "Saya senang anda bergabung dengan kami." Kemudian ia memperkenalkan Sehun.

Ketika Joanie bergeser untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Kai, Sehun melihat itu sebagai isyarat yang menyatakan kepemilikan. Sehun memang kurang berpengalaman dengan pria, tetapi ia paham dengan sikap sikap wnaita karena dibesarkan bersama tiga putri kerajaan. Mata Joanie sudah menyorotkan isyarat ingin mengenal Kai lebih jauh kalau memungkinkan. Sepertinya Sehun punya perasaan tidak senang dengan hal itu.

Monggu memandang Joanie dengan penuh harap, seakan akan menantikan perhatiannya. Joanie menggaruk kepala Monggu. "Mari masuk." Senyumnya terutama ditujukan pada kai. "Saya akan memperkenalkan anda pada anak anak. Sebagian besar berkumpul di sini saat ini, kecuali seorang bocah laki laki yang suka mencari gara gara."

"Kurasa sebaiknya Mr. Kim sendiri yang menentukan pendapatnya mengenai anak anak." Kata Marilyn dengan bijaksana.

Joanie tersipu sipu, "Well, baiklah. Mereka semua ada di dapur, sedang menikmati snack. Kesempatan baik untuk menemui mereka."

Setelah berkenalan dengan anak anak dan menyerahkan Monggu ke tangan mereka, Kai mengajak Sehun untuk berkeliling tempat itu dan tentu saja dengan Joanie yang terus menempel dengan Kai, bahkan hingga saat keduanya harus kembali pulang.

"Anda bisa tinggal jika anda mau." Ucap Joanie.

"Aku datang hanya untuk mengajak Sehun melihat-lihat, tetapi aku akan datang lagi lain kali. Pagar belakang perlu di cat ulang. Aku harus membersihkan pipa saluran air juga. Aku akan di sini sepanjang minggu."

Dan Sehun menduga Joanie akan terus berada di sisinya sesering mungkin.

"Anda akan kemari juga bukan?" tanya Jared, salah satu anak yang ada di sana. "Maksudku bukan hanya hari ini. Jadi anda bisa bertemu Lena, adikku."

Sehun membuat keputusan tanpa mempertimbangkan lebih dulu. "Ya, aku juga akan berada di sini beberapa hari. Aku ingin sekali bertemu adikmu." Sehun melirik pada Joanie. "Aku akan melihat lihat kebun dengan lebih seksama saat aku kemari lagi."

Pandangan Kai tertuju pada Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tetapi ia tidak bertanya mengapa Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Setengah jam kemudian dalam perjalanan kembali ke Shady Glenn, Kai berkata, "Aku bisa pergi ke toko serba ada dan membeli daging steak untuk makan malam. Aku akan memanggangnya."

Sehun teringat malam pertama mereka berkenalan dan berbagi steak. "Usul yang menyenangkan. Mungkin aku bisa membuat hidangan pencuci mulut kalau kau beli sekeranjang apel segar."

"Apa kau benar benar bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya mengikuti buku resep. Aku bukan wanita manja, Kai. Mungkin aku memang mendapat kemudahan yang tidak didapat semua orang, tetapi tidak berarti aku selalu dilayani." Perasaannya tersinggung kalau Kai berpikir ia tidak seperti oang orang lain, seperti wanita wanita yang pernah dikencaninya, atau yang pernah menarik perhatiannya di masa lalu. Sehun sangat tidak suka kalau Kai menganggapnya manusia ganjil.

"Apakah aku menyinggung perasaanmu?"

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa seakan-akan kau memandang aku seperti binatang ajaib. Aku bukan berasal dari planet lain."

Kai mencoba menahan senyumnya. "Bukan, kau hanya tinggal di istana."

Sehun mulai berharap ia tidak tinggal di istana. Ia mulai berharap ia tinggal di Chicago. "Itu hanya bangunan," kata Sehun lemah.

Kai mencibir. "Bangunan yang ada singgasana rajanya," godanya.

Entah mengapa Sehun saat ini menjadi sensitif mengenai hal itu, dan ia merasa ada setitik air mata tolol yang hampir mengalir dari matanya. Karena tidak ingin sampai terlihat oleh Kai, ia pindah ke ruang duduk. "Ya, bangunan itu mempunyai singgasana raja... dan ada putra mahkota... dan seorang raja dan seorang ratu. Apa kau puas?"

Sehun tidak tahu ia harus kemana, tetapi kamar tidurnya di atas mungkin cukup baik untuknya saat ini. Kai menyusulnya sebelum Sehun sampai ke anak tangga. Ditangkapnya bahu gadis itu, dan diputarnya badannya. "Ada apa?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya mengenai sikap Kai. "Aku tidak pernah merasa aneh menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan sebelum aku datang kemari. Kau bersikap seakan akan itu sesuatu yang boleh dipermainkan, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berarti. Bagiku itu sangat berarti, juga bagi negaraku."

Dengan lembut Kai menyibakkan rambut Sehun dari pipinya, lalu menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Akku tidak mempermainkan. Kehidupanmu sangat berbeda dengan kami. Kau harus akui itu. aku minta maaf seandainya aku bercanda kelewatan. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu kesal."

Sehun tersadar ia lebih kesal pada cara Joanie memandang Kai. "Aku minta maaf sudah bereaksi berlebihan."

Pandangan Kai menghunjam dan penuh tanda tanya, seakan akan ia bisa melihat ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun. "Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan akan tinggal di sini denganku? Menghabiskan waktu bersama anak anak itu... menemui adik Jared?"

Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa itu alasannya, tetapi itu tidak jujur. "Aku ingin melakukan keduanya. Tetapi alasan mengapa aku mau tinggal, ialah karena aku ingin bersamamu." Sehun sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk mencapai mimpinya dengan tinggal bersama Kai.

Agaknya bagi Kai mimpi Sehun terlihat jelas di matanya karena tiba tiba ia berkata dengan sangat serius. "Sehun, aku senang berada di sini bersamamu, kau tahu itu. dan aku menginginkan dirimu, kau juga tahu itu. tetapi jangan membayangkan yang bukan bukan tentang aku, karena itu tidak bisa terjadi. Kita memang hidup di dunia yang berbeda, yang terpisah oleh samudra, dan semua itu tidak akan berubah."

Sehun ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa hal itu bisa saja berubah. Ia ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia bisa mempertimbangkan untuk memindahkan dunianya kemari. Tetapi Sehun tahu Kai tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sehun tahu kalau ia sedikit saja menyebut nyebut tentang cinta, Kai akan mundur teratur dan mengirimnya pulang.

"Kurasa kita bisa mengubah apa pun yang kita ingin ubah kalau itu memang sangat penting untuk kita."

Telepon berdering, menghentikan percakapan mereka. setelah melirik sebentar, Kai menghampiri pesawat telepon dan melihat ke identitas penelonnya. "Bukan nomor yang kukenal, jadi pasti untukmu. Aku akan pergi ke toko serba ada dan kau bisa bicara tanpa pengganggu. Aku tak akan lupa beli apel." Lanjut Kai sambil mengangkat gagang telepon dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

Saat Sehun mulai berbicara dengan si penelepon, Kai sudah menutup pintu belakang dapur.

"Ini Cole Everson."

Sehun menarik napas gemetar. "Halo, , anda punya tambahan informasi untukku?"

"Sedikit. Aku ingin menghubungimu untuk memastikan aku memiliki data yang tepat. Kami mendapat bahwa saudara laki laki Jongin bernama Taemin, dan ia tinggal di California. Aku berencana untuk mencari dua saudara ini satu persatu. Semua harus dilakukan dengan sangat berhati hati, jangan sampai seluruh dunia tahu betapa kacaunya keadaan di Penwyck. Kami berusaha keras mencegah hal ini, begitu kau bisa bertemu dengan Jongin, aku ingin kau meyakinkan dia agar kami bisa mendapat kemudahan untuk menghubungi saudaranya."

"Maafkan aku, aku belum sempat menemui Wu Jongin sebelum ia menghilang entah kemana."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Dari apa yang kudengar orang ini licin seperti belut. Seperti telahy kukatakan sebelumnya, tidak seperti oang kaya pada umumnya, ia menyembunyikan diri dari publikasi, tidak pernah ada foto dirinya di koran atau media massa lain."

"Apa anda sudah menemukan alamat rumahnya?"

"Belum. Rupanya tidak ada orang suruhan yang mengambil surat dari kotak pos. Kalaupun ada, mereka pandai sekali menyembunyikan diri. Aku yakin akan bisa mendapat fotonya dan beberapa keterangan tambahan tidak lama lagi. Aku bisa segera mengirimkannya padamu."

Ketika Kai mengajaknya berkeliling dalam rumahnya, Sehun melihat ada mesin fax diruang kerjanya. "Disini ada alat fax. Apa bisa membantu?"

"Pasti sangat membantu. Fotonya tidak akan sebagus aslinya,tetapi kau bisa mempunyai gambaran. Kau tahu nomornya?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sehun masuk ke ruang kerja Kai, menemukan nomornya di gagang telepon pada mesin fax dan menyebutkan pada Cole.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Cole. "Akan kukirimkan melalui fax begitu aku mendapatkannya."

Saat meletakkan telepon, Sehun mencoba membayangkan bagaimana wajah putra mahkota Penwyck yang sebenarnya. Apakah ia tinggi dan tampan sesuai kedudukannya?

Ia akan tahu dalam satu atau dua hari lagi.

Namun siapa tahu, dalam satu dua hari ini perasaannya pada Kim Kai bisa menguasai segenap hatinya dan ia tidak akan peduli lagi pada putra mahkota Penwyck. Ia hanya akan peduli dengan cintanya pada Kai.

e)(0

Dor! Kresek, kresek.

Suara keras itu membuat Sehun terbangun dengan kaget. Ia jadi gemetar.

Kresek, kresek. Dor!

Seseorang sedang memanjat dinding. Lelaki itu akan membunuh ia dan ibunya.

Rasa takut, panik, ditambah hasil latihan dari istana membuat Sehun secara otomatis bertiarap ke lantai seperti yang telah di ajarkan padanya sebelumnya, mencari tempat persembunyian.. mencari perlindungan. Dalam keadaan bingung, Sehun berusaha untuk melihat kegelapan yang melingkupinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa apa. seberapa dekatkah si pembunuh itu? kali ini ayahnya sudah tiada. Dia tidak bisa melindungi raja, dirinya atau ibunya...

Masih terperangkap dalam perasaan takut, Sehun makin gemetar ketakutan ketika mendengar pintu diketuk.

"Sehun? apa kau sudah bangun?"

Ia mengenali suara itu. bukan suara orang asing atau salah satu anggota pengawal kerajaan. Itu adalah... itu suara Kai. Jantung Sehun berdegup begitu cepat sampai ia sulit berbicara.

Kenop pintu diputar dan bunyi letusan itu terdengar lagi. Cahaya lampu di lorong memasuki ruangan melalui pintu yang terbuka. Kai melihat Sehun meringkuk di lantai, antara nakas dan tempat tidur. dengan segera, Kai menghampiri Sehun dan berlutut di depannya. "Sehun, ada apa?"

Perasaan lega membanjiri dirinya, dan air mata merebak saat tahu bahwa ia aman. Ia tidak sedang berada di dalam istana. Ia bahkan tidak sedang berada di negaranya. "Aku... aku... tidak ada apa-apa," akhirnya ia bisa berbisik.

Kai meraih Sehun, dan memegang bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau gemetaran."

"Akan segera hilang. Selalu begitu."

Sepertinya Kai tidak ingin menunggu sampai hal itu hilang sendiri, ia lalu membantu Sehun berdiri dan membimbingnya ke tepi ranjang. Setelah Sehun duduk, Kai duduk di sebelahnya, lengannya merangkul pundak Sehun.

Sehun menarik napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. "Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau masih gemetar," bisik Kai sambil mengecup kening Sehun.

Ketika ia masih anak-anak, setiap mnegalami mimpi buruk, ibunya akan datang memeluknya. Mimpi buruk itu lebih sering datang setelah kematian ayahnya. Sejak usia remaja, Sehun berusaha mengatasi kepanikan dan ketakutan yang dialaminya. Ia tak pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu akanrasa takutnya dibunuh oleh penajhat seperti yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

"Mengapa kau tiarap di lantai?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

"Begitulah pelajaran yang kudapat."

"Pelajaran?" Kai benar benar tampak bingung.

"Sudah terjadi beberapa kali percobaan pembunuhan terhadap raja."

"Di dalam istana?"

"Ya. Malam hari, jika aku mendengar bunyi aneh atau suara orang lari di lorong kamar, teriakan atau bunyi alarm, aku diharuskan untuk berlindung... mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi sampai ada orang yang datang menyelamatkanku."

"Apakah ini berarti sistem keamanan istana pernah diterobos?"

"Ya." Sehun berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan sisa-sisa rasa takutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sehun? mengapa kau begitu ketakutan?"

Kejadian malam itulah yang tak ingin diingatnya, namun menyingkirkannya dari pikirannya saat ia terjaga justru membuatnya muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

"Ayahku dulu seorang mayor di pasukan keamanan kerajaan dan salah satu pengawal pribadi raja. Ia tewas saat berusaha menangkap penjahat yang memanjat dinding di bawah kamar tidur raja."

"Berapa umurmu waktu itu?"

"Sepuluh tahun. Tapi waktu itu aku belum tinggal di istana. Aku ingat seorang tentara datang ke rumah malam-malam. Aku mendengarnya memberitahukan ibuku tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Ibuku menjadi pucat... dia..."

Matanya berkaca-kaca dan Sehun berusaha mengerjap untuk mencegah air matanya menetes. Tetapi ternyata air matanya terlalu banyak untuk dibendung.

"Apa yang terjadi pada orang yang membunuh ayahmu?"

"Selama bertahun tahun kami kira ia bisa meloloskan diri. Setelah ayahku tertembak, ratu menawarkan ibuku untuk menjadi dayang pribadinya dan kamipun pindah ke istana. Sejak saat itu, mimpi burukku mulai muncul. Ketika ratu mengetahui tentang ketakutanku, beliau menempatkan kami sejauh mungkin dari kamar pribadi raja. Ibu selalu memelukku di malam hari, dan kurasa ia juga sama takutnya dengan aku seandainya si pembunuh itu akan memanjat dinding lagi, dan entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke kamar kami, dan membunuh kami seperti ia membunuh ayah dulu."

"Katamu tadi selama bertahun-tahun kau kira orang itu berhasil lolos. Apakah kau keliru?"

Sehun memperhatikan kai beberapa lama, lalu ia memutuskan bahwa ia bisa memercayainya. "Aku masih belum tahu cerita utuhnya, meskipun kurasa ibuku dan suami barunya tahu. Ketika aku sedang berlibur ke Scottish Highlands di bulan Agustus, Owen, salah satu pangeran kembar, diculik. Ibuku dan Harrison, seorang admiral angkatan laut mulai saling tertarik dan jatuh cinta. Harrison mengatakan pada ibuku bahwa orang yang membunuh ayahku terlukan pada peristiwa penculikan itu dan akhirnya meninggal."

"Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahumu sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada hubungannya dengan rahasia dan kepentingan negara. Ketika aku mendengar bahwa orang yang membunuh ayahku sudah mati, kupikir mimpi burukku akan berakhir. Namun, bahkan sampai Owen pulang dengan selamatpun aku masih sering bermimpi buruk."

"Itu karena kau masih tinggal di lingkungan istana, kau masih terlibat langsung dengan segala kejadian di tempat itu."

"Karena sekarang ibuku sudah menikah lagi, aku akan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri."

"Lebih cepat kau pindah, lebih baik."

Sehun menggeleng. "Istana sudah menjadi rumahku. Keluarga kerajaan sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Ketika raja memberi gelar kepada ibuku sesuai kedudukannya sebagai dayang utama ratu, raja juga memberiku gelar lady. Aku menjadi teman bermain para putri kerajaan. Tentu saja gelar kebangsawanan itu juga diberikan kepada kami karena ayahku telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk raja Chanyeol. Tidak mudah untuk meninggalkan semua itu."

Sorot mata Kai penuh dengan keharuan untuk Sehun. Ia merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam depakpannya lalu memeluknya erat erat. "Kusangka kau wanita ningrat yang tak punya masalah sama sekali." Angin bertiup di luar dan suara bantingan di luar terdengar lagi. Sehun mulai tegang ladi dan Kai mengelus elus rambutnya. "Itu hanya daun jendela," kata Kai. "Saat badai, jendela itu jadi kendor. Satu satunya jalan untuk mencapainya hanya melalui jendela kamar ini."

"Apa di luar sedang badai?"

"Tadi mulai hujan kira kira jam sebelas. Tetapi angin belum lama muncul."

Sehun menyandarkan pipinya di dada Kai yang terbuka. Ia senang merasakan kulit dan aroma tubuh Kai, menyukai otot-ototnya yang kekar, serta suaranya yang berat. Ia menyukai segalanya pada diri pria itu.

Napasnya terasa hangat saat ia berbisik, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu ketakutan lagi."

Aku tidak merasa takut saat berada di dalam pelukanmu," Sehun mengaku.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku memelukmu sepanjang malam."

Sehun menyadari bahwa tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya dari itu. pelukan Kai mulai berubah, menjadi lebih sensual. Bibirnya menyingkirkan rambut Sehun saat ia mencium gadis itu dari pelipis turun ke telinga. Sehun mendesah lembut saat merasakan panasnya jilatan-jilatan lidah Kai.

"Kai." Suaranya memohon. Semua ketakutan Sehun sudah lenyap, dan yang ada dalam benaknya hanya aroma Kai, sentuhannya, dan kehangatannya.

Dengan gairah lembut, Kai menggelitik cuping telinga Sehun dengan lidahnya, lalu menghisapnya dengan mulutnya. Sensasi tersebut menimbulkan kepedihan yang tajam di dalam tubuh Sehun. tangannya mengelus dada Kai, merasakan otot-otot di bawahnya. Ketika Kai mengerang, Sehun merasakan kekuatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Kai membaringkan Sehun di ranjang sambil mengecup wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibir bawahnya. Sehun memasukkan jemarinya di sela sela rambut Kai agar bibir mereka bertemu dan ...

Telepon berdering.

Tubuh Sehun menegang dan Kai mengangkat kepalanya. "Kuharap bukan panggilan salah sambung," gerutunya. Kemudian ia menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Sehun. setelah menyingkirkan helai helai rambut dari alis Sehun, Kai berujar. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sehun bisa mendengar Kai berbicara ditelepon tetapi tidak bisa menangkap kata katanya. Sehun mengikat kembali tali jubahnya lalu duduk di kursi goyang.

Kai kembali beberapa menit kemudian. "Itu tadi Marilyn. Ia punya masalah dengan Jared."

"Masalah apa?"

"Adik Jared tidak jadi datang seperti rencana semula. Mobil ibu asuhnya mogok dan mereka akan tiba di sini besok malam. Jared takut adiknya tak akan datang sama sekali, dan ia tidak mau pergi tidur. marilyn berharap aku bisa berbicara dengannya agar perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Apa kau takut tinggal di sini sendirian?"

Sehun berdiri dan menegakkan bahunya. "Tidak, aku sudah bergulat dengan mimpi buruk ini sejak umur sepuluh tahun. Ketakutanku sudah berlalu sekarang dan aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menenangkan aku." Sehun tahu ia berbicara terlalu resmi, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Aku tidak membuatmu merasa nyaman," Kai mengaku dengan senyum masam.

"Kau terlalu merendah. Aku butuh dipeluk. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan. Tetapi sekarang sudah berlalu, dan jika aku bisa membantu Jared dengan cara apa pun, aku ingin mencoba."

Sambil meraih tangan Sehun, Kai menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kecupannya ringan, tetapi sorot matanya tidak, dan Sehun tahu seandainya telepon itu tidak berdering tadi, mereka pasti sedsng bercinta. Alih-alih, mereka akan berusaha meyakinkan seorang bocah laki-laki bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dunia.

e)(0

Ada awan mendung saat Sehun dan Kai pergi ke Reunion House keesokan paginya untuk menjemput Jared, sesuai janji yang mereka sepakati tadi malam. Menurut perasaan Sehun, mendung juga menggantung antara dirinya dan Kai, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkannya. Setiap Kai memandangnya, ada sesuatu dalam sorot matanya. Kesedihankah itu? tetapi ketika Sehun melihatnya selintas, kesedihannya langsung hilang dan Kai mulai menjaga jarak lagi.

Jared penuh dengan semangat dan energi saat mereka berjalan melintasi halaman belakang. Sebuah jet ski terapung di sana saat air danau bergerak pelan. Sedikit jauh lagi, tampak sebuah perahu ponton biru tertambat. Geladak depannya bundar dan ada kursi empuk dengan sandaran tinggi untuk laksamananya.

Kai yang pertama melangkah masuk ke kapal sambil menjinjing keranjang piknik. Jared sudah meloncat sendiri sebelum Kai sempat membantunya. Saat giliran Sehun untuk naik, Kai berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun menyambutnya, merasa seolah memang begitulah semestinya, sampai ia begitu gembira. Setiap kali bersama Kai, Sehun merasa aman. Itu aneh karena Sehun belum pernah merasa aman sejak kematian ayahnya. Ketika ia pergi ke Chicago sendiri, sebagian ketakutan itu turut bersamanya. Tetapi ketika Kai menggendongnya malam itu, dan Sehun bersandar di dadanya, perasaan aman di dalam dirinya begitu luar biasa. Sehun menyadarinya sekarang, itulah salah satu alasan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Kai.

Saat Kai membantunya naik ke kapal, lengannya melingkari pinggang Sehun, dan ia seperti akan menciumnya.

"Ini asyik sekali," Jared berteriak dari bawah kanopi. Antusiasme anak itu membuyarkan suasana, dan Sehun menjauh dari Kai dengan napas tertahan, menyadari bahwa hari ini bukan hari mereka berdua. Mereka harus membuat Jared sibuk agar ia melupakan masalahnya.

Angin laut membuat rambut Sehun berantakan ketika ia duduk di salah satu kursi, memerhatikan Kai mengajari Jared memasang alat pancing. Ketika telepon genggam Kai berdering, ia tersenyum lebar pada Sehun dan bertanya, "Bisa pegang ini dulu?"

Sehun mengambil alat pancing itu, lega karena Kai menggunakan jagung sebagai umpan, dan bukan cacing. Dengan acuh tak acuh, Sehun mendengarkan sambil memerhatikan Jared memasang dua biji jagung di pancingannya.

"Surat-suratnya harus ditanda tangani hari ini?" tanya Kai. "Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke rumah selambat-lambatnya pukul lima." Ia melirik pada Sehun. "Kau sudah mengirim Quentin untuk memperlancar urusanku?" ia mendengarkan sekretarisnya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menambahkan, "Katakan padanya, jangan sampai lupa."

Tak lama kemudian Kai mengembalikan teleponnya ke ikat pinggangnya lagi. Sambil menatap Sehun, Kai menjelaskan, "Salah satu pegawaiku akan datang kemari dengan mobil untuk membawa surat-surat yang harus ku tanda tangani."

"Meskipun sedang liburan kau tidak benar-benar libur, bukan?"

Kai menggeleng dengan menyesal. "Tidak."

"Apakah pegawaimu banyak?"

"Cukup banyak." Kai mengambil kembali alat pancingnya dari Sehun, lalu bertanya pada Jared, "Siap untuk melihat apa ikannya mau memakan umpanmu?"

Jared tersenyum lebar pada Kai, dan Sehun bisa melihat bahwa anak itu sangat menikmati perjalanan ini.

Pagi itu berlalu dengan cepat dan menyenangkan bagi Sehun yang duduk bersama Jared dan Kai, memerhatikan mereka memancing. Angin meniup rambut Sehun. udara terasa dingin karena matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan, hingga membuat Sehun menggigil.

Sepertinya kai menyadari hal itu, ia menurunkan ritsleting jaketnya, melepasnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya, kau bisa masuk angin."

Kai mengenakan kaos dengan jins, ia lalu menggeleng. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kaosku lebih tebal dari pada sweatermu."

Jaket Kai masih membawa kehangatan serta aroma tubuhnya. Sehun senang dibalut oleh kedua hal itu.

"Kalau kau sangat kedinginan, Kita pulang saja."

Melihat sorot kekecewaan di mata Jared, Sehun cepat cepat menggeleng. "Aku kan bisa duduk di dalam. Aku tidak akan merusak acara memancing ini."

Sorot mata Kai menyiratkan persetujuan saat ia meraih tangan Sehun dan menghangatkannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Duduk di sini bersama Kai dan Jared, Sehun bisa membayangkan peristiwa serupa dengan anak-anaknya sendiri. Ketika membayangkan dirinya mengandung anak Kai, ada perasaan bangga dan sennag bersemi dihatinya.

Bisakah ia melepaskan kehidupannya di Penwyck bila Kai memintanya? Hanya itu kehidupan yang dia ketahui. Namun masa depan bersama Kai mulai menjadi impiannya.

Kau tidak bisa merencanakan masa depanmu dengan seorang pria yang baru kau kenal seminggu, akal sehatnya mengingatkan. Namun Sehun merasa sepertinya ia sudah cukup mengenal Kai. Meskipun begitu, kalau yang Kai rasakan hanya nafsu belaka, apa yang bisa dijadikan landasan untuk hubungan mereka?

Sepanjang pagi itu Sehun berusaha mencari tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa Kai memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar ketertarikan fisik, rasanya ia melihat beberapa tanda. Kai begitu baik padanya, memperhatikan kenyamanannya, dan kelihatannya menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Namun cinta membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar perhatian.

Sudah hampir jam 16.00 ketika Kai membawa kapal ponton itu kembali ke dermaga dan menambatnya, ia mengayunkan keranjang piknik yang hampir kosong saat menarik tangan Sehun, dan Jared berlari mendahului mereka. mereka sudah kira kira delapan belas meter dari rumah ketika pintu belakang rumah itu terbuka. Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar delapan tahun melangkah keluar. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang di kepang dua dan ia tersenyum lebar.

Jared langsung berlari sambil mengeluarkan teriakan kencang dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah sampai di beranda sambil memeluk adiknya.

Mata Sehun berkaca kaca ketika ia dan Kai menghentikan langkah mereka untuk memerhatikan. "Aku bisa mengerti sekarang mengapa kau mau meluangkan waktu dan perhatian untuk Reunion House," bisik Sehun.

"Aku ingat pertemuanku dengan saudaraku setelah sembilan bulan berpisah. Meskipun aku tahu pada akhirnya kami pasti akan terpisah lagi, namun pertemuan pertama itu begitu penuh dengan harapan dan kebahagiaan dan sepertinya kami benar-benar diciptakan untuk bersama."

kai sedang tidak memakai tabir pertahanan dirinya dan Sehun merasa terhormat karena bisa berbagi peristiwa ini dengannya. Kai adalah pria uang bisa mencintai dengan dalam. Pertanyaannya adalah... apakah ia mau membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

kai pasti juga merasakan kedekatan di antara mereka berdua, karena ia merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Sehun, dan mereka kemudian berjalan menuju reunion house bersama sama.

Mereka hanya singgah sebentar dirumah itu untuk menemui Lenadan untuk melihat apakah Lena dan Jared serta anak anak yang lain punya kesibukan. Monggu kelihatannya sudah betah di sana dan sepertinya sangat menyukai lingkungan barunya.

Saat Kai sampai di jalan masuk Shady Glenn, di sana sudah ada sebuah mobil.

"Quentin kepagian," kata Kai kesal sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Setelah Kai memutar dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, mereka melangkah menuju beranda. Seorang pria sedang duduk di salah satu kursi goyang rotan, dan ia bangkit untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Tingginya sekitar 176 sentimeter, berbadan kekar dengan rambut cokelat. Setelan jas dan dasinya seperti tidak sesuai dengan lingkungan ini.

Saat Sehun tersenyum padanya, ia merasa pria itu tampak familier. Apakah ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat sebelumnya? Atau mungkin pria itu hanya mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya?

Di beranda, Kai memperkenalkan Sehun pada laki laki itu. "Quentin Franklin, Oh Sehun."

Sehun berjabat tangan dengannya, sambil berusaha mengingat ingat. Dimanakah ia pernah melihat Quentin Franklin sebelumnya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Tersisa satu chapter lagi. Hehe... ada yang masih nungguin nih ff? Tolong tinggalin jejak di kotak review ya...

dan untuk ending aku berani jamin ini ga sad ending.

#syakila8894


	8. Chapter 8

SEARCHING FOR HER PRINCE CHAPTER 8 ( Final Chapter )

Cast : KaiHun

Warning : Untuk penyesuaian karakter Sehun, ff ini aku bikin GS

Ini remake dari novel karya Karen Rose Smith dengan judul yang sama, aku hanya mengubah nama sesuai cast.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Kai menyesap kopi dari cangkir pertamanya hari itu, ia mendengar suara pnacuran air di kamar mandi atas. Malam kemarin merupakan malam yang membuatnya frustasi, tetapi juga paling memuaskan. Membuatnya frustasi karena ia begitu dekat dengan Sehun untuk bisa menciumnya saat mereka duduk di sopfa, di depan perapian dan bermain scrabble. Memuaskan karena Sehun bermain dengan lihai, cerdas dan lucu, dan tidak hanya bermain, tetapi juga mengobrol, menggoda dan tertawa. Kai tidak ingat kapan ia pernah begitu santai dengan seorang wanita, cukup nyaman untuk mencopot sepatunya dan tidak khawatir harus mengatakan apa atau berbuat apa atau harus bagaimana. Ia bisa berlaku apa adanya.

Hanya saja... Sehun tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Telepon berbunyi dan Kai otomatis mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Saya ingin bicara dengan Oh Sehun."

Kai kemudian memeriksa identitas peneleponnya dan melihat kode internasional. "Maafkan saya. Ia tidak bisa menerima telepon saat ini. Apakah anda ingin meninggalkan pesan?" tanya Kai dengan lancar, seolah olah ia resepsionis.

Hening sejenak, kemudian ia mendengar, "Ini Ratu Junmyeon dari Penwyck."

Wanita inilah yang mungkin akan meletakkan tanggung jawab atas sebuah negara di atas pundaknya. "Halo, Ratu Junmyeon. Apa ada pesan untuk Miss Oh?"

"Tahukah anda kapan dia bisa dihubungi kembali?"

Kai hanya ingin cepat cepat memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan wanita itu. kai memperhatikan berapa lama waktu yang biasanya diperlukan Sehun untuk berdandan, ia menjawab. "Dia akan kesini unuk sarapan sekitar setengah jam lagi."

"Kurasa dia sedang lari pagi?"

"Menurut saya dia tidak sedang lari pagi hari ini, tetapi saya yakin dia akan ke sini untuk sarapan setengah jam lagi."

"Baiklah, tolong sampaikan padanya agar segera meneleponku kembali."

"Akan saya sampaikan, merupakan kehormatan bagi saya untuk bisa berbicara dengan anda yang mulia."

Ketika meletakkan gagang telepon, Kai merasa lega tetapi gelisah juga. Itu tadi adalah wanita yang mengira dia adalah ibu kandungnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sehun masuk ke dapur. Ia terlihat segar dan santai dengan jins dan sweaternya. Ia memakai sepatu barunya dan rambutnya di ikat ke belakang model ekor kuda.

Kai menuangkan secangkir kopi untukny adan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Tadi ada telepon untukmu."

Sikap santainya langsung lenyap dan ia bertanya. "Dari siapa?"

"Dari ratumu."

Mata Sehun terbelalak. "Mengapa kau tidak memanggilku?"

"Karena kau sedang mandi."

"Itu tidak masalah, kalau Ratu memerlukan aku..."

Kai merasa tidak sabar dengan Sehun dan semua situasi menyulitkan ini. "jangan berlebihan, Sehun. apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Menjawab telepon itu dalam keadaan basah kuyup?"

"Ya!"

Membayangkan Sehun menerima telepon dengan keadaan begitu membuat Jongin menggeleng. "Menurutku beberapa menit tidak akan menjadi masalah. Bahkan, kau mungkin bisa sarapan dulu dan dunia tidak akan runtuh."

Kai merasa frustasi dengan keterikatan Sehun pada keluarga kerajaan, ia juga merasakan waktu mereka yang semakin menipis dan memikirkan kemungkinan tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi benar benar mengganggunya lebih dari yang ingin ia akui.

"Apa kata beliau?" tanya Sehun, suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Dia bilang kau disuruh menelepon balik secepatnya."

Sehun segera meraih gagang telepon dan bertanya dengan nada dingin, "Bisakah aku bicara secara pribadi?"

"Baik," kata Kai dengan gusar pada Sehun. "Aku akan menunggu dikantorku."

Sehun mengedipkan mata untuk menyingkirkan air matanya. Ia emrasa kesal pada Kai karena sudah memutuskan panggilan telepon dari ratu Junmyeon, seolah olah ratu adalah pengumpul derma. Sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Kai ke sudut pikirannya, Sehun menghubungi nomor telepon ratu, sekretaris pribadinya yang menerimanya dan langsung menghubungkan dengan ratu.

"Sehun?"

"Benar, ratu Junmyeon. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Memang benar. Pangeran Dylan akhirnya sudah kembali. Ia sudah melakukan perjalanan ke pelosok pelosok Eropa, itu sebabnya kita tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Tapi ia sekarang sudah pulang?"

"Benar. Ia singgah di Paris dan mendengar tentang kesehatan raja, penculikan Owen dan kepulangannya."

"Apakah ia sudah tahu tentang...?" Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana mengangkat peristiwa kemungkinan tertukarnya pangeran kembar ini dengan cara yang halus.

"Apakah ia sudah tahu kemungkinan bahwa ia bukan pangeran yang asli?" Ratu Junmyeon menyuarakan pertanyaan itu untuknya. "Ya, aku sudah memberitahukan padanya apa yang dikatakan Broderick dan bagaimana aku berusaha menggagalkan akal bulusnya itu. tetapi Dylan tidak begitu peduli, ia selalu merasa Owen lebih hebat darinya dalma berbagai hal, dan merasa pasti saudaranya itu yang akan ditunjuk sebagai raja. Jadi kemungkinan bahwa Jongin dan Taemin adalah ahli waris yang asli tidak mengganggunya. Ia lebih memikirkan kemungkinan Raja Chanyeol dan aku bukan orang tua kandungnya, seperti pada Owen, aku mengatakan pada dua putraku bahwa aku tetap ibu mereka, apapun hasil pemeriksaan DNA nantinya.

"saya senang Dylan sudah pulang, dan anda sudah bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya."

"Aku akan selalu mengkhawatirkan anak anakku. Dylan bilang dia akan membantu kita dengan cara apapun untuk mengungkap rencana Broderick sampai ke dasarnya. Kurasa ia juga sangat ingin berjumpa dengan Wu Jongin."

"Saya akan berusaha keras semampu saya untuk berbicara dengan Wu Jongin kalau ia kembali ke kota."

Setelah Sehun menutup telepon, ia merasa harus meluruskan sesuatu dengan Kai, dan itu harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Ia menemukan Kai duduk di depan meja besar mahoni, laptopnya menyala. Ketika ia mendengar Sehun masuk, ia berputar ke arah Sehun. "Well, apa negaramu masih berdiri?"

"Kau boleh menertawakan aku kalau kau mau." Kata Sehun dingin. "  
Tapi jika aku menerima telepon dari ratu, tolong langsung beritahu aku. Seorang hamba tidak akan pernah membiarkan ratunya menunggu."

Kai berdiri, "Tak ada seorangpun yang sepenting itu sampai kau tak sempat mengambil napas sebelum membalas teleponnya. Kau bersikap seolah olah dia memilikimu."

Perasaan Sehun untuk Kai yang berada di antara mimpi dan harapan membuat matanya berkaca kaca/ "Kau tak pernah memahami tugas-tugasku, duniaku... kehidupanku..." Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur lalu ke luar, tanpa tahu keman ia pergi. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah bahwa ia tidak ingin kebahagiaannya bersama Kai ini berakhir. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke dunianya, kehidupannya, namun harus. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Penwyck adalah tempat asalnya. Kai tidak akan pernah mengerti hal itu... tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana kehidupannya.

Sewaktu tadi meninggalkan rumah Sehun dalam keadaan berlari dan sebelum menyadarinya, ia sudah sampai di jalan setapak yang dinaungi pohon pohon birch dan menemukan dirinya di tepi danau.

Kai berhasil menyusul Sehun yang berdiri di tepi danau, sedang mengamati kapal ponton yang berada tak jau dari tepian.

Sehun bisa mendengar saat kaki Kai bergerak di antara daun daun ketikan mendekatinya dari belakang. "Bantu aku memahami duniamu."

Waktu Sehun berbalik untuk menghadapnya, jarak Kai begitu dekat. ia bisa melihat kekesalan Kai padanya sudah hilang sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sehun," kata Kai lembut. "Tapi aku ingin belajar."

Sorot mata Kai yang tajam benar benar membuatnya tak sanggup untuk melihat, sehingga ia memalingkan muka. "Sulit sekali untuk dijelaskan."

Dengan lembut, sangat lembut, Kai menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangannya. "Kau tidak akan lari dari masalah. Aku sudah mengenalmu."

Memang benar. Jadi Sehun berusaha melalukan apa yang dimintanya. "Di Penwyck segala sesuatu terpusat pada keluarga kerajaan, mereka hampir tak bisa berjalan jalan tanpa di ikuti wartawan..." dan ceritapun mengalir dari mulut Sehun.

"Kau mendapat pelajaran mengenai kenyataan dalam kehidupan." Komentar Kai saat Sehun selesai bercerita.

Sehun menyadari saat kematian ayahnya menjadi titik balik baginya, Kai juga mengalami hal serupa ketika kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan dipisahkan dari saudaranya. "Aku belajar dari kenyataan," Sehun menyetujui. "tetapi aku juga belajar tentang kesetiaan dan kebaikan."

Ketika Kai dan Sehun kembali ke rumah, sepanjang jalan Sehun membisu, tetapi seseklai ia melirik cepas pada bahu Kai. Tadi saat ia berbicara dengan Kai, ia melihat baju yang di pakai Kai basah mungkin karena terkena ranting pepohonan saat lelaki itu mengejarnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Reunion House ..."

"Kau tidak serius bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku serius." Kai memandang Sehun dengan seksama. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau harus mengizinkan aku memeriksa bahumu."

"Begini saja. Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu dan membuat minuman cokelat panas untuk kita berdua, aku akan segera kembali, aku janji."

"Kau akan segera kembali?"

"Paling lama lima belas menit."

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita."

Setelah Kai berangkat, Sehun melangkah ke dalam dan membuat beberapa sandwich, menutupnya dengan plastik , lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Sesuai janjinya, Kai kembali lima belas menit kemudian. Ketika melepas jaketnya, Sehun bisa melihat saraf rahang Kai bergerak gerak. Itu berarti dia kesakitan.

"Kain kasa dan plesternya ada di atas. Ayo kita obati dulu bahumu."

"Isi pikiranmu benar benar terfokus ya." Kata Kai dengan sabar campur geli.

Saat mereka melangkah menaiki tangga, Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan Kai padanya. pada puncak tangga, Kai bertanya, "Kamar mandi atau kamar tidurku?"

"Akan lebih mudah kalau kau duduk di ranjang." Sehun teringat waktu ia terkahir kali melakukan hal itu dan bagaimana ia meninggalkan pria itu sesudahnya. Dilihatnya Kai juga sedang mengingat hal yang sama.

Seperti waktu itu, Sehun juga berdiri di antara dua kaki Kai saat mengganti perbannya. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kali ini Sehun tidak mau mengingkari perasaannya. Kali ini ia memasang plester terakhir, lalu menatap mata Kai.

Sehun tak pernah tahu kalau ujung ujung jarinya berhubungan dengan hatinya. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau hatinya bisa terasa begitu penuh atau begitu sedih dalam saat bersamaan. "Kita hanay punya wkatu beberapa hari," bisik Sehun.

Mata hijau Kai oenuh tanda tanya saat ia mendongak. "Aku tahu. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan sisa hari hari itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli... selama itu kuhabiskan bersamamu."

Kai melepaskan tangan Sehun lalu memeluknya dan mendekapnya erat erat. "Aku menginginkanmu," kata Kai, suaranya penuh dengan hasrat mendalam.

"Aku juga menginginkanmu," bisik Sehun.

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Kai, dan Sehun tahu kalau ia terlihat ragu ragu, pria itu akan menahan diri dan mundur teratur.

"Aku yakin sekali."

Kai menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya dan menciumnya seperti yang belum pernah dilakukannya dan mungkin tidak akan pernah dilakukannya lagi. Dibukanya bibir Sehun, dinikmatinya bibir itu dengan gairah membara seorang pria yang sudah lama menunggu. Sehun mendesah pelan, tak kuasa menahan sensualitas ciuman itu, ia ingin menyerahkan seluruh dirinya pada Kai.

Kai melepaskan diri dan menarik napas panjang. "Aku ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan, Sehun. aku ingin kau bisa merasakan semua kenikmatan yang bisa terjadi di antara pria dan wanita."

"Kita tidak perlu bergerak perlahan, aku percaya padamu." Kata Sehun polos.

Kai menciumnya lagi, lalu membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas kasur. "Ini akan sangat indah, Sehun. aku berjanji."

Sehun tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kai dengan indah, tetapi begitu Kai menghujani bibirnya dengan ciuman ciuman, yang turun ke dagu dan lehernya, terus menyusuri lekuk v sweaternya, Sehun bergetar. Saat bibir Kai melakukan keajaibannya, tangannya menyusup ke balik sweater Sehun dan menariknya ke atas. Kulit Kai yang menyentuh kulitnya terasa panas, menggoda, begitu erotis sampai Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoyang tubuhnya agar pria itu terus menyentuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan." Kata Kai pada Sehun. "Ayo kita buka ini dulu." Dengan hati-hati Kai melepas sweater Sehun melalui kepalanya, lalu mengagumi payudaranya yang terbalut bra berenda. Kai kemudian melepas bra-nya, menyentuh payudaranya dan menciumnya.

Belum pernah Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang begitu luar biasa, dan ia meneriakkan nama Kai.

Tangan Kai beralih ke jins Sehun. "Selanjutnya akan lebih hebat lagi, sweetheart. Aku janji."

Kai sudah akan membuka ritsleting Sehun ketika tangannya tiba tiba berhenti.

Mula mula Sehun begitu menghayati apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, ia hampir tidak menyadari Kai tidak bergerak. Tetapi Kai lalu bergeser dan duduk, dan Sehun merasa kehilangan tubuh Kai yang tadi menutupinya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar suara di bawah..."

"Apa ada orang di rumah?" terdengar suara berat seorang laki laki dari bawah anak tangga.

Sehun menarik sweternya, lalu menutupi payudaranya. "Aduh. Fritz kah itu?"

"Bukan. Itu bukan Fritz. Itu ayahku. Sebaiknya aku segera turun sebelum ia naik."

Kai turun dari ranjang dan berdiri, lalu menarik napas panjang. Kemudian ia membungkuk ke arah Sehun, mencium bibirnya keras-keras dan menenangkannya. "Kau akan menyukai ayah dan dia akan suka padamu. Nanti malam setelah dia tidur, kita lanjutkan lagi yang tertunda."

Saat Kai berjalan ke lorong dan memanggil ayahnya, Sehun sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu malam tiba. Ia mencintai Kai, dan ia akan menunjukkan pada Kai seberapa besar cintanya.

e)(0

Saat memandang ke luar jendela dapur, Sehun melihat Kai dan ayahnya sedang berbincang sambil memanggang hamburger di atas alat pemanggang. Sehun sangat menyukai ayah Kai. Dia langsung minta dipanggil Yifan, dan matanya yang hijau kecoklatan tampak bersahabat. Sehun sangat malu tadi ketika menuruni tangga dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Kai. Tapi senyum Kai tetap semesra sebelumnya, senyum itu seakan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin selalu bersamanya, sebesar keinginan Sehun untuk selalu bersamanya.

Ketika telepon berdering, Sehun ingin membiarkan mesin penjawab menerimanya, tetapi dilihatnya nomor identitas penelepon yang tertera adalah milik Cole Everson.

Kepala institut intelijen kerajaan itu berbicara langsung tanpa basa basi. "Aku sudah mendapat fotonya, Sehun. aku akan segera mengirim faxnya padamu setelah ini. Aku juga sudah mendapat alamat rumah Jongin. Mengamati kotak pos di kantor pos sia sia saja, tak ada yang datang untuk mengambil surat setelah aku memulai pengamatan. Seakan akan dia tahu dirinya sedang di amati. Tapi kami menemukan sebuah akte pembelian rumah di dekat De Kalb, dan kami menemukan alamat rumahnya di surat surat pembelian. Akan ku kirimkan juga padamu beserta fotonya."

"Sebuah rumah dekat De Kalb?" mula mula ada perasaan aneh merambat turun di tulang punggung Sehun. tapi kemudian ia berpikir lagi. Banyak penduduk Chicago yang memiliki rumah di luar kota, dan mungkin saja De Kalb adalah daerah yang di sukai orang.

"Begitu kita menutup telepon, aku akan langsung mengirimkan faxnya padamu. Semoga berhasil Sehun."

Setelah menaruh telepon, Sehun tidak lagi memikirkan saus untuk pasta salad atau sayuran beku yang ada di meja dapur. Ia justru beranjak ke ruang kerja Kai untuk menunggu faxnya.

e)(0

Aroma hamburger menguar di udara musim gugur ketika Jongin memandang ayahnya dengan heran. "Taemin dan aku anak angkat?"

Wu Yifan sudah menuruti keinginan anaknya yang minta dipanggil sebagai Kai ketika ia datang ke Shady Glenn. Tetapi begitu mereka beranjak ke luar dan tinggal berduaan saja, Yifan ingin tahu alasannya. Jongin menceritakan segalanya, menyampaikan apa yang diceritakan Sehun dan menambahkan juga apa yang dikatakan Sehun tentang kehidupan di Penwyck. Ayahnya kemudian membuka rahasian yang sudah dipendamnya selama 23 tahun.

Mata Yifan menyorotkan kepedihan. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya seperti ini, begitu mendadak."

"Mendadak? Dad, aku sudah 23 tahun!" sekarang perasaan Jongin lebih dari sekedar terkejut. Ada amarah di dalamnya. Dunianya terguncang lagi oleh pengakuan ayahnya ini.

Wu Yifan menarik napas panjang, tetapi tatapannya tetap terfokus pada mata Jongin. "Ketika aku dan ibumu bercerai, kami merasa kalian masih terlalu muda. Kami sepakat untuk menunggu sampai kau dan Taemin berumur delapan belas tahun. Tetapi waktunya tidak pernah tepat. Kami ingin menyampaikan padamu dan Taemin bersama sama, tetapi kita berempat jarang berada dalam satu negara bagian..."

Meskipun Jongin mencoba mengendalikan semua emosinya, kegundahannya tetap saja tampak di wajahnya karena ayahnya tiba tiba berhenti bicara dan berkata. "Kau punya hak untuk marah. Tetapi kami tidak memberitahukanmu karena kami mencintai kalian berdua. Dalam segala hal yang penting, kami adalah orang tuamu."

Jongin menatap ke arah danau. "Siapa sebenarnya orang tua kandung kami?"

Ayahnya cepat menjawab. "Menurut pengacara kami, orang tuamu adalah pasangan muda yang mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Keduanya tewas. Pada saat itu bibi kalian yang merawat kau dan Taemin."

"Mengapa bibi itu tidak terus merawat kami?"

"ia sudah tua dan tidak sanggup membesarkan sepasang anak kembar. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin memisahkan kalian. Ia ingin kalian dibesarkan oleh keluarga baik baik."

Jongin berbalik dan memandang ayahnya lagi. "Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan bibiku itu?"

"tidak. Tidak pernah. Mereka mengatakan pada kami bahwa dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi bepergian jauh. Pengacara kami dan istrinya mengantarkan kalian ketempat kami."

Kesadaran penuh atas semua yang telah diceritakan ayahnya tadi seakan memukulnya. "Kalau begitu cerita Sehun mungkin benar."

Sekarang ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sehun, bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan kejujuran ke dalam hubungan mereka, tetapi karena ia mungkin saja benar benar salah satu pewaris takhta Penwyck!

Ketika mendengar pintu belakang terbuka, Jongin menoleh dan melihat Sehun menuruni anak tanggan dengan muka tertunduk. Sungguh tak masuk akal, tetapi Jongin selalu merindukan Sehun saat mereka berpisah, meskipun sebentar saja. Ditengah tengah semua yang telah dipelajarinya, kejujuran di antara mereka merupakan prioritas utama. Ketika Jongin memutuskan bahwa makan malam harus ditunda sampai ia mengungkapkan kebenarannya kepada Sehun, ia baru menyadari kertas kertas di tangan gadis itu.

Sehun mengangkat mukanya dan memandang Jongin, dan Jongin tak perlu lagi menanyakan kertas apa itu. ia langsung tahu.

Jongin memutuskan untuk berkata jujur sambil berharap hubungan mereka tidak akan berubah. Ia terlalu berharap. Ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terluka merobek hatinya, dan sorot matanya yang merasa dikhianati menusuk nuraninya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Sehun, suaranya naik saat ia menguncang kertas kertas ditangannya pada Jongin. "Mengapa kau mengaku sebagai orang lain?"

Jongin melangkah lebih dekat tetapi Sehun menjauh dan Jongin berhenti. "Aku tidak bermaksud sampai sejauh ini. Izinkanlah aku menjelaskan."

"Menjelaskan? Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Kau Wu Jongin! Aku memberikan hatiku padamu. Kukatakan padamu seberapa pentingnya aku untuk menemuinnya dan mengapa. Kau duduk di sana dan mendengarkan, dengan penuh perhatian, mengetahui betapa pentingnya masalah ini bagiku dan semua orang di Penwyck. Dan kau tetap tidak mengatakan apa apa. kau membohongi aku selama ini, mempermainkan perasaanku, merayuku. Aku tak percaya telah begitu bodoh untuk tidak melihatnya sejak awal. Aku bertemu denganmu di hotel tempat kantormu berada. Sekretarismu bernama Barbara. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melewatkannya?"

Untuk sesaat, Jongin menyimpan perasaannya tentang pengakuan ayahnya dan berkonsentrasi pada Sehun. "Kau melewatkannya karena alasan yang sama mengapa aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu. Kita sedang dalam proses pendekatan dan yang lain tidak penting."

"Bagiku tugasku penting."

Jongin bisa melihat air mata Sehu merebak karena emosi yang begitu kuat sampai suaranya bergetar. "Sehun..."

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengan penjaga di pintu penthousemu," lanjut Sehun. "Kau memotong kata katanya. Ia hampir menyebut nama aslimu. Dan pria yang datang ke sini kemarin... aku tahu aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. Di salah satu kesempatan saat aku duduk menunggu di luar ruang kerjamu, pria itu kelur. Kau benar benar membodohiku. Sore ini aku pikir..." pipi Sehun bersemu merah, bibirnya bergetar dan Jongin belum pernah merasa serendah ini.

"Kejadiannya tidak seperti yang kau kira."

"Kejadiannya persis seperti yang ku kira. Kau menganggapku sebagai gadis pemalu yang tidak tahu apa apa tentang pria. Kau pikir kau bisa mengambil keuntungan dariku..."

Jongin tahu ia tidak bisa membela diri. Tetapi ia sudah berjuang keras agar tidak terjadi apa apa di antara mereka karena alasan siapa dirinya dan dari mana Sehun berasal, dan karena kenyataan bahwa Sehun pemalu dan lugu. "Aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan darimu."

"Bagaimana dengan kejadian tadi sore? Kalau ayahmu tidak datang, kau tidak akan berhenti."

Mendadak Jongin merasa tidak enak harus membicarakan masalah ini di depan ayahnya, tetapi ia tahu mereka harus membicarakannya di situ karena Sehun tidak mungkin mau di ajak bicara baik baik di dalam. Namun ia harus mencobanya. "Ayo kita ke dalam untuk membicarakan ini."

"Aku tidak mau kemana mana denganmu."

Itu adalah jawaban yang sudah Jongin duga. "Sore tadi, Sehun, kita berdua di atas ranjang itu. tak satupun dari kita akan menghentikan hal itu seandainya ayahku tidak datang. Kau memang terkadang pemalu dan kau memang lugu, tetapi kau juga wanita dewasa. Kau yang memutuskan untuk bersamaku."

Tatapan mata Sehun berpindah kepada ayah Jongin dan saat ia sadar bahwa merkea sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat pribadi di depan pria itu, Sehun terlihat sangat malu.

Jongin berharap ia bisa merangkulnya, membujuknya agar percaya bahwa ayahnya tidak akan berpikir yang tidak tidak. Tapi ia tahu Sehu tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mendekatinya. Ia tahu Sehun tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

Meskipun matanya berkaca kaca, Sehun menegakkan bahunya. "Aku akan pergi dari sini malam ini. Kalau sudah sampai kota, aku akan pulang dengan pesawat pertama. Seseorang dari Penwyck akan menghubungimu. Kuharap kau tidak mempermainkan mereka seperti kau mempermainkanku." Lalu gadis itu berbalik dan setengah berlari masuk ke rumah.

Ketika pintu dibanting, Jongin bermaksud untuk menyusul Sehun, tetapi tangan ayahnya menahan bahunya. "Kurasa bukan ide yang baik untuk berbicara lagi dengannya sekarang."

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia pergi seperti ini."

"Kurasa kau harus membiarkannya. Dalam keadaannya seperti sekarang ini, kalau kau mendekatinya selangkah saja, gadis itu akan pergi ke Chicago berjalan kaki. Aku akan menawarkan sopirku untuk mengantarnya. Dia ada di motel di De Kalb, dia sampai di sini dalam setengah jam."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun pergi." Kata Jongin sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak membiarkan dia pergui, kau mungkin tidak akan perah mendapatkannya kembali. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Menurutku kau kau harus memastikan dulu apa yang kau inginkan sebelum kau berbicara dengannya lagi."

Jongin menatap Wu Yifan lama lama, teringat bahwa pria ini bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Namun saat mendengar nasehatnya, Jongin merasa kemarahan yang tersimpan dalam kegelapan selama dua puluh tiga tahun ternyata menghilang. Lelaki ini adalah ayah 'asli'nya menurut segala definisi yang ada. "Baiklah. Tawarkan padanya sopirmu."

Ketika Wu Yifan berjalan ke dalam, Jongin merasa fondasi hidupnya sudah terbelah dua dan semuanya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

e)(0

Jet ski yang dinaikinya meluncur di atas permukaan danau, tetapi meskipun mengebut Jongin tidak bisa menikmatinya. Ia merasa dunianya jungkir balik sejak Sehun meninggalkannya. Memperbaiki Reunion House tidak bisa membantu, melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan mobilnya tidak bisa menolong, membangun jungle gym tidak bisa membantu, berlari sampai kepayahan tidak menolong, berbicara dengan ayahnya tidak bisa membantu. Apapun yang dilakukannya, ia selalu memikirkan Sehun, tentang siapa dia, tentang apa yang bisa mereka raih kalau mereka bersatu.

Sehari setelah Sehun pergi, Jongin berusaha menyingkirkan gadis itu dari pikirannya dengan berbincang bincang dengan ibu dan ayah asuh Jared, kemudian dengan pihak berwenang. Keluarga yang mengadopsi Jared juga akan mengangkat Lena. Mereka tak bisa melakukannya tahun lalu, tetapi sejak saat itu mereka telah pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar dan Mr. Brickman juga naik pangkat hingga mereka bisa mengangkat Lena menjadi anak asuh mereka juga.

Sewaktu kembali ke dermaga, ayahnya sudah berdiri di sana menunggunya. Ayahnya tadi pagi ikut bersamanya ke Reunion House untuk membantunya memasang jungle gym. "Ada telepon untukmu," kata Yifan.

"Sehun?" tanya Jongin, mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan kecil sekali, tetapi ia tetap berharap.

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Maaf, bukan dia. Ini dari Mrs. Dunlap, pemilik Monggu. Rupanya dia menelepon Barbara dan Barbara memberinya nomor di sini. Dia menghubungi seorang dokter hewan yang memberitahunya bahwa kau menemukan Monggu. Hanya saja namanya bukan Monggu, tetapi Brownie. Aku katakan padanya ke mana Brownie kau bawa dan betapa anak anak menyayanginya. Kata wanita itu, rematiknya parah dan dia tidak bisa membawa Brownie jalan jalan sesering dulu. Pada suatu hari Brownie terlepas dari talinya saat mereka berjalan jalan. Kurasa Mrs. Dunlap ingin mengunjungi Reunion House untuk melihat apakah anjingnya dipelihara dengan baik. Kalau memang begitu, ia ingin berkunjung sekali-sekali."

"Itu jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk semua orang," kata Jongin. "Aku akan menyuruh Fritz mengantar MRs. Dunlap ke sini begitu aku sampai di kota."

"Apa kau akan kembali besok?"

Besok hari minggu. Ia sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersama Marilyn dan anak anak sebelum pergi. "Fritz akan tiba sore, jadi kami akan pulang setelah itu. bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali," ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apa kita baik baik saja, Jongin? Apakah kau masih bisa menganggap aku sebagai ayahmu?"

Mendapat kesempatan beberapa hari untuk menghadapkan semua masalahnya terbukti sangat membantu. Jongin menyadari bahwa ayahnya masih orang yang sama dengan yang selama ini dikenalnya, dan ia masih merasa kagum, hormat, dan sayang padanya. "Kita baik-baik saja, Dad. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan punya ayah yang lain."

Ayahnya merangkul pundaknya, dan matanya terliaht berkaca kaca, ia berdeham. "Apakah kau akan memberitahu Taemin?"

"Aku harus memikirkan dulu cara terbaik untuk menyampaikannya."

"Aku heran kau belum mendapat telepon dari Penwyck sampai sekarang."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sehun sudah kembali ke sana atau belum. Mungkin dia masih di sini. Mungkin dia akan menunggu di kantorku Senin pagi untuk menemuiku secara resmi." Harapan Jongin sedikit terangkat saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa kau pikir itu mungkin?" ayahnya membuatnya menyadari bahwa hal itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Tidak, memang kecil kemungkinannya."

"Kau tahu, Nak, aku memang bodoh dalam urusan dengan ibumu. Kami punya masalah, dan kurasa aku telah meminta terlalu banyak darinya. Aku membuat kesalahan besar yang tak mungkin bisa dimaafkan olehnya. Tapi aku juga tidak berusaha sungguh sunggu untuk mendapatkan maafnya. Gengsi menghalangi aku untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Jika Sehun memang wanita yang kau inginkan dan kau butuhkan, jangan biarkan dia terbang begitu saja."

"Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan aku."

"Kau tidak tahu pasti, bukan?"

Memang, ia belum tahu pasti. Ibunya tidak bisa memaafkan, tetapi mungkin saja Sehun bisa.

Tiba tiba Jongin menyadari, ia tidak saja ingin minta maaf pada Sehun karena hal itu hal yang sepantasnya dilakukannya. Ia ingin Sehun memaafkannya karena ia mencintai gadis itu. ia tidak bermaksud untuk jatuh cinta. Ia sudah berusaha melawan perasaan itu sejak pertama kali bertemu Sehun. hati Sehun memanggilnya, dan sekarang ia ingin menjawab panggilan itu. ia hanya berharap mudah mudahan saja belum terlambat. Ia hanya berharap bisa membujuknya untuk tidak saja memaafkannya, tetapi juga untuk memercayainya sepanjang hidup mereka.

Setelah mengambil keputusan, ia berkata, "Aku akan meminta Marilyn mengubah rencana makan malam kita menjadi malam ini saja. Kemudian aku akan memesan tiket dan mencari tahu kapan aku bisa terbang kesana."

"Berarti ini serius ya," komentar Yifan saat ia dan Jongin berjalan kembali ke Reunion House.

"Inilah dia, Dad. Ini yang kucari. Aku sudah menemukan wanita yang tanpanya aku tidak bisa bertahan. sekarang aku hanya perlu membuktikan padanya, bahwa tanpa aku ia tidak akan bisa bertahan."

Setelah mendapat keterangan bahwa Sehun sudah check out dari hotelnya, Jongin juga memperoleh keterangan bahwa Sehun telah memesan tiket pesawat melalui concierge hotel dan sudah pulang ke Penwyck. Sepanjang sabtu malam, Jongin terus mereka-reka kalimat untuk meyakinkan Sehun. tak ada satupun yang terasa tepat, tak satupun yang cukup bagus. Terlepas dari itu, ia berangkat naik pesawat keesokan paginya.

Untung saja, Jongin sempat singgah di toko perhiasan di bandara sebelum berangkat.

Pesawatnya mendarat sesuai jadwal. Karena ada perbedaan waktu, hari sudah senja saat ia sampai di istana. Ketika taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti, dilihatnya sebuah bangunan batu bertingkat tiga. Sebenarnya terlihat seperti dua gedung yang dihubungkan sebuah lorong kaca yang dihiasi langit langit lengkung.

Di pintu masuk utama ia menyebutkan namanya kepada seorang penjaga, yang kemudian menelepon seseorang di dalam istana. Seorang penjaga lain yang mengenakan seragam serupa, jaket merah dan celana hitan dengan topi baret merah, mengantarnya melalui sebuah taman, menuju ke lorong tertutup. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer, begitupun tiang tiangnya. Ada jendela jendela lengkung yang tingginya dari lantai sampai langit langit.

Ketika keluar dari lorong tadi, mereka bertemu lagi dengan lorong panjang lain. Akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan pintu yang sangat besar. Penjaganya membukanya dan Jongin melangkah masuk.

Tiba tiba sebuah pintu terbuka dan dua wanita melangkah masuk. Yang pertama berumur empat puluhan, rambutnya pirangnya ditata menjadi konde cepol seperti model rambut Sehun saat Jongin pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Mata birunya terlihat begitu serius. Wanita yang kedua lebih tua, berumur sekitar lima puluhan. Rambutnya hitam dan ditata seperti mahkota di atas kepala. Ia juga bermata biru dan sangat cantik. Blus sutranya berwarna merah hati dan dipadu dengan celana wol, sesuai dengan penampilannya yang sederhana tapi elegan.

Penjaga itu membungkuk dan berkata dengan resmi, "Yang Mulia, Sri ratu, dan Dayang Utamanya, Tiffany Montague."

Jongin tadi meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan ratu atau ibu Sehun, tak menyangka akan begitu mudah menemuinya. Rupanya namanya ada pengaruhnya juga. Mungkin pengaruh yang sangat besar.

Tetap saja, Jongin membungkuk kepada ratu. "Saya merasa terhormat." Kemudian kepada Mrs. Montague, ia berkata, "Sanagt menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan anda juga."

Tak satupun dari kedua wanita itu yang berbicara, sehingga ia pun langsung melanjutkan. "Saya datang kemari dengan dua alasan. Pertama dan terpenting, untuk menemui Sehun dan menjelaskan padnaya bahwa saya tidak seburuk dugaannya. Kedua, saya ingin mencarit ahu apakah saya dan saudara kembar saya adalah pewaris takhta kerajaan. Saya tidak pernah tahu kami berdua anak angkat sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi saya tidak menghiraukan gagasan itu sejak Sehun menceritakannya pada saya pertama kali, karena saya tidak ingin terlibat. Saya tidak ingin kehidupan saya terusik." Lalu Jongin menatap ibu Sehun secara langsung. "Tetapi putri anda benar benar telah mengusik kehidupan saya, dan ketika dia pergi, hidup saya terasa hampa tanpa kehadirannya."

Ratu dan Tiffany berpandangan.

"Well, Mr. Wu," ratu akhirnya berkata. "Kau telah melumerkan kemarahan kami atas nama Sehun, kurasa tadi kami berdua sudah siap untuk memanggangmu di atas bara api."

Jongin merasa ia telah melihat kilatan rasa geli di mata ratu. "Saya rasa Sehun ingin menghukum saya lebih dari itu," kata Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ratu menunjuk ke arah deretan kursi tamu.

Jongin menunggu sampai kedua wanita tersebut duduk, kemudian ia sendiri duduk di tepi kursi yang berlapis sutra yang sangat tidak nyaman di duduki. Tak ada cara apa pun yang bisa membuat percakapan ini menjadi lebih nyaman, jadi duduk di kursi antik pun tak apa.

Tiffany menatap lurus ke depan ke arah matanya. "Kau belum lama mengenal putriku, Mr. Wu. Apakah aku harus percaya bahwa kau sangat menyayangi anakku hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu?"

"Sehun menceritakan pada saya bagaimana anda bertemu dengan suami pertama anda di kedutaan. Katanya anda sudah tahu sejak pandangan pertama bahwa pria itu sudah ditakdirkan menjadi jodoh anda. Begitu juga dengan Sehun dan saya, meskipun awalnya saya tidak mau mengakuinya. Ada banyak alasan untuk itu... alasan-alasan mengapa saya menjauhinya, pada mulanya."

"Aku tahu, perkataanku ini agak kurang pantas dikemukakan," ujar Tiffany pada Jongin, "tetapi Sehun merasa kau hanya berminat membawanya ke tempat tidur."

Alis ratu terangkat, dan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di sudut mulutnya saat menyaksikan betapa tidak nyamannya Jongin membahas masalah itu dengan ibu Sehun. dia pantas diberi pelajaran, dan dia menghadapinya dengan kejujuran.

"Memang itu keinginan saya awalnya. Ketika saya mengajaknya ke Shady Glenn, saya tahu kami punya waktu satu minggu untuk bersama sama. Tapi saya juga tidak pernah mencuri kesempatan pada putri anda, Mrs. Montague. Kalau dia jujur pada anda, saya rasa dia akan mengatakannya."

Dayang ratu itu terdiam sejenak. "Dia memang menceritakannya padaku, tapi aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu sebelum aku memutuskan apakah kau mengelabui dia atau tidak."

"Menurut pendapat saya, anda harus mengenal saya dulu sebelum bisa memutuskan tentang karakter saya dan perasaan saya terhadap anak anda. Tetapi saya bermaksud melamarnya untuk menjadi istri saya."

Lagi lagi ratu dan ibu Sehun berpandangan.

"Sehun masih sangat terpukul," ratu menambahkan. "Dia berubah sejak perjalanannya ke Amerika. Dia bilang dia ingin keluar dari istana dan hidup sendiri. Kalau kau bukan pangeran yang kami cari, seperti harapanmu, kehidupanmu di Chicago akan tetap seperti semula. Apakah kau sangka Sehun akan melepas semua kehidupannya di sini?"

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan. Kami harus membicarakannya dahulu... bersama-sama."

"Mr. Wu, saya tidak tahu apa pendapat Tiffany, tapi menurutku kau orang yang terhormat. Tetapi karena beliau ini ibu Sehun, maka terserah padanya apakah kedatanganmu akan diberitahukan pada Sehun atau tidak."

"Apakah dia ada di sini sekarang?" tanya Jongin yang sudah memutuskan untuk menggeledah semua kamar di istana untuk mencarinya, kalau memang perlu.

Sepertinya Tiffany bisa melihat kesungguhan hati di mata Jongin, dan mungkin juga perasaannya pada Sehun. "Aku punya perasaan kau akan mengaduk aduk seluruh istana ini untuk menemukannya," katanya, suaranya sudah lebih bersahabat sekarang.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku tahu betapa istimewanya dia."

Untuk sesaat suasana sunyi.

"Baiklah, ," ucap Tiffany. "Akan aku katakan padamu di mana kau bisa menemukannya. Selanjutnya terserah padamu. Dia berencana makan malam di kota, di kafe kecil bernama Artist's Place."

"Ya, dia pernah menceritakannya. Tempat itu memamerkan karya artis artis baru."

"Ya, itu salah satu tempat favoritnya saat dia sedang ingin berpikir. Dia baru saja pergi setengah jam yang lalu, jadi kau bisa menemukannya di sana. Apakah kau perlu di antar?"

"Tadi taksinya saya minta untuk menunggu." Jongin berdiri, tidak tahu apakah itu pantas atau tidak, tetapi ia ingin cepat cepat pergi. "Saya senang telah mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan anda berdua."

"Kita perlu masih berbicara mengenai tes DNA," ratu mengingatkan.

"Ya, saya mengerti. Kalau anda ingin mengatur jadwalnya, saya setuju saja."

"Jadi kau mau menginap di istana nanti malam?" tanya ratu.

"Kalau itu yang anda kehendaki."

"Itu yang aku kehendaki. Apapun yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Sehun. kau mungkin pewaris takhta berikutnya, Mr. Wu. Kau pantas menginap disini."

Setelah membungkuk kepada ratu, Jongin menjabat tangan Tiffany. "Terima kasih anda sudah begitu terbuka."

"Sehun masih muda, tetapi ia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Semoga anda berhasil, Mr. Wu."

"Jongin," katanya spontan.

Tiffany mengangguk. "Jongin."

Penjaga mengantar Jongin keluar dari istana sama seperti waktu ia masuk tadi. Saat menuruni tangga, ia menyadari bahwa para penjaga ini kemungkinan tahu banyak cerita, tetapi mereka tak akan pernah membicarakannya. Kesetiaan mereka terlihat jelas pada sikap mereka.

Jongin memberikan nama restorannya kepada si pengemudi taksi, lalu berusaha menata pikirannya, mencoba mencari penjelasan terbaik, berharap mudah-mudahan Sehun tidak mengusirnya.

Saat taksinya mendekati pusat kota Marleston, Jongin tiba tiba teringat ketidakmampuan ibunya untuk memaafkan ayahnya. Ia teringat sewaktu Sehun berkata bahwa ketika kepercayaan dirusak, sulit untuk memperbaikinya kembali. Jongin sudah menghancurkan kepercayaannya dan kerusakan yang diakibatkannya sangat hebat.

Di depan Artist's Place, Jongin membayar taksi dan keluar dari mobil, ia memutuskan tidak meminta sopir itu menunggu. Entah bagaimana, ia akan berusaha mencari cara untuk kembali ke istana.

Ia menarik pintu kayu yang berat dan masuk ke serambi yang penerangannya redup. Tempat ini seperti pub yang tenang. Karya karya seni terpasang di dinding dan ada patung patung yang dipajang. Ada tulisan terpampang di meja podium, di depan pintu masuk restoran yang berbunyi : Silahkan Memilih Tempat Duduk Sendiri. Ternyata, minggu malam di sini sedikit sepi. Hanya empat meja yang terisi.

Ia langsung menemukan Sehun di pojok belakang restoran, di meja yang paling gelap pencahayaannya. Rambut pirangnya memantulkan cahayanya. Ada sepiring sandwich di hadapannya, tetapi ia tidak memakannya. Ia hanya memandangi lukisan lukisan di dinding. Jantung Jongin berdegup begitu kencang, sampai sampai ia tidak bisa berpikir. Hanya perasaannya yang bermain.

Jongin melewati ruangan itu dengan cepat lalu berdiri di dekat meja Sehun. "Lady Oh Sehun?" sapanya dengan resmi.

Mendengar suara Jongin, wajah Sehun terangkat dan kekagetannya tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Saya ingin memperkenalkan diri," lanjut Jongin. "Nama saya Wu Jongin, dan saya sedang mencari seorang wanita paling istimewa dalam hidup saya. Saya telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar dengan tidak berterus terang padanya tentang siapa sebenarnya diri saya begitu tahu dia sedang mencari saya. Setelah hal itu terjadi, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperbaikinya lagi."

Kemudian ia menghentikan gaya bicara resminya dan berbicara dengan hatinya. "Aku ingin menghabiskan minggu itu di Shady Glenn denganmu, seandainya aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Tetapi ketika kau pergi, bayangan tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu tidak bisa ku terima." Ia berlutut di samping Sehun. "Aku tidak berniat memanfaatkanmu. Aku tidak pernah berniat jatuh cinta padamu, tetapi itulah yang terjadi." Jongin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam kecil. "Kalau kau bersedia menikah denganku, aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk menebus kebohonganku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal hal yang tidak jujur lagi padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa tawamu, ketulusanmu, kasih sayangmu. Maukah kau menerima permintaanku untuk menjadi istriku?"

Sehun terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia menatap cincin di dalam kotak. Cincin itu merupakan berlian besar berbentuk hati dengan berlian-berlian kecil di kedua sisinya. Itu adalah cincin yang cocok untuk seorang putri... cincin yang cocok untuk wanita yang dicintai Kai seperti hidupnya sendiri.

Akhirnya Sehun mendongak ke arah Jongin dengan air mata berlinang menuruni pipinya. "Jongin?"

"Apa, sayang?" Jongin menjawab lembut.

"Aku hanya mencoba menyebut namamu. Terdengar pas."

Denyut nadi Jongin mengalir cepat dan harapan seakan memenuhi seluruh hatinya. "Mari kita lihat apakah cincinnya pas juga?"

Jongin mengeluarkannya dari kotak dan memasangnya di jari manis Sehun. ia kemudian mendongak lagi dan bertanya, "Apakah kau memaafkan aku?"

"Aku memaafkanmu, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu." Lalu Sehun sudah berada dalam pelukannya, mereka berdua berdiri dan Jongin menciumnya dengan segenap perasaan cinta, semangat, dan kesungguhan yang sebelumnya tidak bisa ia berikan.

Ciuman itu berlanjut terus, terus dan terus sampai terdengar tepukan tangan dari para pengunjung restoran lainnya.

Jongin mengangkat mukanya, berharap Sehun tidak menjadi malu dibuatnya. "Seharusnya aku melakukannya di tempat sepi," bisiknya. "Tetapi aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu."

"Aku senang kau tidak menunggu," jawab Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Jongin menarik kursinya lebih dekat, lalu duduk disamping Sehun, dan memegang tangannya. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin, aku tahu pria macam apa kau ini."

Jongin mengernyit.

"Meskipun saat aku tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu." Lanut Sehun, "aku merasa dikhianati dan kecewa, dan tidak tahu apakah yang kita alami itu nyata atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, melihatmu lagi, kalau kau datang kesini untuk meluruskan persoalan pewaris takhta itu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris dan mendaftar kuliah di sana. Tapi malam ini, duduk di sini, aku menyadari bahwa tindakan itu sama saja dengan melarikan diri, dan aku tidak ingin melarikan diri darimu. Aku akan tetap tinggal di Penwyck, dan aku akan mengetahui apakah kau punya perasaan khusus untukku atau imajinasiku saja yang berlebihan."

Sehun benar-benar sangat cantik dan berani... dan gadis itu miliknya. "Imajinasimu tidak berlebihan. Aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu sejak malam pertama aku melihatmu. Memang aku merasakan gairah dan bermaksud mengajakmu bercinta. Tetapi aku menginginkan lebih dari itu, dan tidak menyadarinya. Saat hari-hari berlalu, dan aku memikirkan tentang kepergianmu, maka aku berpegang saja pada apa pun yang bisa kita raih."

"Sebelum aku meninggalkan Shady Glenn, ayahmu mengakui bahwa ia baru saja memberitahukan padamu bahwa kau di adopsi. Kau pasti sangat terguncang. Apa jadinya kalau kau memang pangeran itu?" tanya Sehun, menunduk sambil memperhatikan cincinnya, lalu kembali menatap Jongin. "Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku tahu..."

"Ratu menanyakan padaku apa yang akan kulakukan bila aku bukan pangeran yang dicari dan kau menerima lamaranku. Beliau ingin tahu apakah aku mengharapkan kau mengacaukan hidupmu untukku. Aku tidak mempunyai semua jawabannya, Sehun. aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kalau aku memang seorang pangeran. Tapi aku tahu aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kebahagiaanmu seperti halnya kebahagiaan diriku. Kukatakan padanya kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama sama."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rahang Jongin dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau benar. Kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya... bersama-sama."

Lalu, tanpa mempedulikan apakah ada yang memerhatikan atau tidak, mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini mereka tidak diganggu oleh tepukan tangan. Kali ini ciuman itu berlangsung lebih lama sampai akhirnya mereka berdua kehabisan napas.

Setelah bibir mereka lepas dan mereka saling menjauh, Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Kapan kita bisa menikah?"

"Beberapa minggu lagi mungkin?" tanya Sehun.

"Apakah itu cukup bagimu untuk menyiapkan pesta perkawinan seperti di negeri dongeng?" Jongin mengira itulah yang diinginkan Sehun, dan ia bisa melihatnya di sinar mata Sehun bahwa dugaannya benar.

"Ibuku dan ratu bisa mewujudkan apa saja. Waktunya cukup."

"Baguslah. Kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup menunggu lebih lama dari beberapa minggu untuk menjadikan kau milikku."

"Kau bisa melakukannya malam ini," kata Sehun dengan keberanian baru yang timbul dari rasa percaya diri bahwa mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

Tetapi Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin melakukannya dengan benar. Kau akan memberiku hadiah yang sangat istimewa, dan aku akan memperlakukannya dengan kehormatan yang sesuai, kehormatan yang pantas untukmu."

Sehun memeluk Jongin dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Jongin. "Apa pun hasil tes DNA nantinya, kau adalah seorang pangeran. Pangeranku."

Jongin tahu bahwa ia akan berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuannya agar pantas menerima kepercayaan Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu," kata Jongin sekali lagi, menginginkan Sehun untuk meyakini hal itu.

Beberapa minggu lagi, Jongin akan mempersembahkan hatinya, jiwanya, dan hidupnya pada Sehun, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Apapun yang akan terjadi dalam hidup mereka, mereka akan menghadapinya bersama-sama, bergandengan tangan, satu hati. Mereka akan saling mencintai dan menghargai, untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini benar benar berakhir di sini, ga ada epilog atau apapun untuk di novelnya. Rencananya aku pengen bikin epilog untuk status Jongin yang menggantung, tentunya dengan versiku sendiri dan mungkin akan rated M, karena di novel ini Jongin ga pernah berhasil nyentuh Sehun jadinya sedikit greget. Tapi karena yang review dikit, aku hanya akan bikin epilog kalau reviewnya mencapai 20 orang untuk chapter ini.

#syakila8894


End file.
